Dancing dead
by Linnarra
Summary: On aurait du me tuer à la naissance. On aurait du me tuer quand mon pouvoir s'est réveillé. On aurait du me tuer à la mort de ma mère. On aurait du me tuer à plusieurs reprise. Mais devine quoi ?  Je me suis penchée vers elle laissant mon visage changer légèrement pour laisser apparaître le squelette.  Je suis déjà morte !
1. Chapter 1

_Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir,_

 _En ces temps troubles d'examens mon cerveau n'a rien trouvé de mieux que préférer l'écriture aux révisions. Il a donc pondu cette histoire que j'ai décidé de vous proposer. J'espère que vous prendrais autant de plaisir à la lire que je n'ai à l'écrire. Pour le moment j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitre d'avance mais j'attends vos retours pour réellement décidez de l'évolution de ce nouveau personnage._

 _Cette histoire se passe dans l'univers de Twilight tel qu'il existe dans les bouquins (à deux ou trois détails près). Vous allez donc entré dans l'univers d'Hel et d'Isha que je ne présente pas plus que ça elle le fait très bien elle même. dans l'histoire telle que je l'ai écrite ce sera une OCxSam mais ça peut toujours évoluer en fonction de vos retours. On verra. Pour l'instant c'est ainsi que ça se passe :)_

 **Important !** (du moins je pense) Isha est un personnage important (je m'y suis attachée en l'écrivant allez savoir pourquoi) et je me suis inspirée des IBM dans Ajin pour son design. Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent parfait pour les autres google est votre ami (ça en vaut le détour). Je trouve ces personnages extrêmement classe (et l'histoire très intéressante mais ce n'est pas la question ici). Maintenant que vous avez une image assez précise d'Isha il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Il est assez évident que je ne possède pas Twilight sinon je ne mourrais pas un peu plus chaque jour à la fac.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Puisqu'il faut commencer..

« Mère ? » Je me tenais sur le pas de notre chambre. Elle est en face de moi. Allongée sur son lit, plus pâle que jamais.

« Approche » Je me suis avancée vers elle en tremblant. Ses longs cheveux normalement d'un roux flamboyant et volumineux identique au mien sont désormais éparpillés autour de son visage en boucles ternes et fatiguées. Sa peau est couverte de stigmate noirâtre et sa respiration est saccadée.

« Je vais... je vais préparer un onguent... ou une potion... » Elle a tendu la main pour se saisir de la mienne sans aucune hésitation malgré le fait quelle soit aveugle. Elle m'a toujours dis qu'elle se repérait aux énergies ambiantes, qu'elle pouvait les sentir et les toucher. Ce qui faisait d'elle une des sorcières les plus puissante du couvent. Faisait... parce qu'elle est mourante...

« Non... C'est trop tard Hel. Bien trop tard. »

« Mais mère... » elle a lâché ma main pour me caresser la joue.

« Chut... Les choses sont ainsi. Nous mourons tous un jour ma fille. Et tu ne peux rien y faire. Même si tu es suffisamment puissante tu ne dois pas le faire. » J'ai appuyé ma joue contre sa main, les larmes commençant à couler d'elle même.

« Vous allez me manquer mère... »

« Je ne fais que retourner à la terre mon ange. C'est de là que nous venons toute. »

« Que vais-je devenir sans vous. Le conseil des anciennes va me mettre à la porte. »

« Je sais... Ton père... Va le voir. Il t'accueillera. Je lui ai écrit une lettre. La boite sur la table. Il y a tout ce dont tu auras besoin dedans. Va maintenant. »

« Non mère pas maintenant. » Elle m'a gentiment repoussé.

« Tu dois partir. Maintenant. Avant que le conseil ne t'attrape. Va ! » Elle a murmuré des mots que j'ai bien reconnu. « _faighinn air le thu !_ » Un courant d'air a traversé la pièce m'envoyant dehors avec la boite. La porte de la chambre a claqué avant que je ne puisse me relever.

« Non mère ! » J'ai tenté d'y retourner mais le sors m'en empêche. « Mère je vous en pris. Ne me laissez pas ! » J'ai senti une présence réconfortante derrière moi « Isha... » Mon familier s'est contenté de poser une main momifié sur mon épaule.

« P...ar...t...ir... » Le mot mal articulé m'a sorti de ma torpeur. Oui... nous devons partir. Quitter le couvent, quitter les sorcières... Je me suis abaissée pour ramasser la boite.

« Allons-y »

* * *

Le trajet menant à Forks aura été long. Mère avait tout prévu. Dans la boite je trouvais des une billet d'avions et de la monnaie pour payer le bus et le taxi ainsi qu'une photo de mon père et son adresse. L'homme, Charlie Swan, m'a l'air bienveillant. Une larme coule toute seule. Je sais que mère a réellement aimé cet homme mais il était marié. Ils ont eu une aventure alors que sa femme était enceinte et mère a choisi de partir, s'effaçant au profit d'une autre. Je sais donc que j'ai au moins un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

Une fois sortie de l'aéroport je trouvais rapidement un taxi et le payait pour me conduire à l'adresse de Charlie. Je jetais un œil à Isha assis sur le fauteuil à côté de moi et ayant maintenant l'apparence d'un gros chien noir. Je priais intérieurement que le sortilège tienne le coup. Le magie de base n'est pas mon point fort et je ne me voix pas expliquer au chauffeur pourquoi mon chien vient de se transformer en immense spectre momifié...

« L'est calme vot' chien mam'selle. » Je levais les yeux pour voir le chauffeur m'observer dans le rétroviseur. Puis observais Isha. Effectivement il se tient assis bien droit à sa place et ne bouge pas d'un poil. Machinalement je passais la main dans son pelage.

« Il est bien éduqué. »

« J'vois ça. C't'un gros chien. Quelle race ? » Je sentie la panique ma gagner race ? Je ne sais pas ! Je n'y ai pas réfléchis. Une pression apaisante envahi mon esprit. Isha m'observe avec des yeux calmes m'aidant à m'apaiser... Il a raison... pas de quoi paniquer. Ce n'est qu'une question après tout. « Mam'selle ? »

« Pardon... Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Certainement un croisement entre un loup et un dogue du Tibet... »

« Sûr'ment. Belle bête. »

« Merci. » Il y eu un niveau silence avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

« Alors ! D'où v'nez-vous ? »

« Je viens d'Inistioge dans le comté de Kilkenny en Irlande. »

« D'où les cheveux roux. Y'a pas beaucoup d'rouquins par ici. » Je laissais mon regard traîner vers la fenêtre une main toujours posée sur le dos d'Isha cherchant du réconfort dans sa présence. « Et qu'est-c'qui amène une rouquine Irlandaise à Forks ? » Je vis mon familier jeter un coup d'œil agacé au chauffeur. Lui aussi le trouve trop curieux.

« Je viens retrouver mon père. »

« V'là qui est mignon ! » Je reportais une nouvelle fois mon attention sur les paysage. Au moins on se trouve au milieu d'une forêt. Le temps est maussade mais ça ne me dérange pas, les brume matinale d'Inistioge vont me manquer. « On est arrivé mam'selle. » Le taxi s'est garé devant l'allée d'une maison de quartier. Je suis descendue de la voiture et le chauffeur est aller ouvrir le coffre pour sortir ma valise. Tout ce que je possède se trouve dedans. Le couvent des sorcières est une société de partage suivant le credo « ce qui est à toi est à moi ». Je n'ai pu récupérer que mes vêtements avant de partir... Isha est venu s'appuyer contre moi. C'est vrai que j'ai peut être choisi un chien un peu grand. Il m'arrive au niveau du bassin... J'espère que Charlie ne sera pas embêté par sa présence... « Bonne journée mam'selle ! Et bienvenu à Forks ! » Je regardais le taxi s'éloigner.

« Bon... Quand il faut y aller... » Je baissais les yeux sur Isha. « J'ai peur... » Il s'est placé derrière moi et a donné un coup de tête dans mes jambes pour me faire avancer. Je me suis approchée de l'entrée en traînant ma valise derrière moi.

La porte s'est ouverte avant que je ne puisse toquer sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il a paru extrêmement surpris de me voir et s'est mis légèrement à trembler en me détaillant.

« F... Freya ?... » Mon cœur s'est serré à l'évocation du non de ma mère et j'ai secoué la tête avant de lui tendre la lettre que je tiens fermement dans ma main.

« Non... je... tenez... » Il a pris le papier et l'a déplié. J'ai vu son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture... A la fin il s'est mis à pleurer et a du s'appuyer contre le mur... « Je... » Il a levé les yeux vers moi et attendu la main pour me prendre l'épaule et m'attirer contre lui.

« Je suis désolée petite... J'aurais du être là. » J'ai immédiatement compris ce à quoi il faisait référence.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute... Elle a fait ce choix seule. »

« J'aurais du la retenir. »

« Elle était trop têtu. » Il a pouffé dans mes cheveux et m'a relâché avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

« Je... Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Est-ce qu'elle... enfin je veux dire... elle n'a pas trop souffert ? » J'ai secoué la tête encore une fois.

« Je ne pense pas. Elle... Elle m'a dit de venir vous trouver. »

« Je sais. Elle l'a écrit. Entre. Je vais appeler le poste pour les prévenir que je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui. »

Je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur et il m'a fait m'installer à la table de la cuisine. Isha m'a suivi sans protesté et s'est installé à mes pieds. Charlie l'a regardé d'un air inquiet.

« C'est un gros chien... » J'ai caressé sa tête poilu.

« Oui. Il s'appelle Isha. »

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Du thé ? Je sais que ta mère en buvait beaucoup. »

« Je veux bien. » Je l'ai regarder s'affairer et poser des gâteaux à table. « Merci. » Il s'est installé en face de moi et a bu son café d'une traite.

« Comment t'appelle-tu ? »

« Hel. » Il a hoché la tête.

« Et quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai 18 ans. »

« Bien sur... le même age que Bella. »

« Bella ? »

« Ma fille. Ta demi-sœur. Isabella mais elle préfère Bella. Tu l'as verras tout à l'heure quand elle reviendra du lycée. » J'ai hoché la tête en silence. C'est donc une sœur. « Bien sur il n'y a aucun problème. Tu peux t'installer ici toi et Isha. » Il a de nouveau jeté un regard inquiet à mon familier.

« Il vous fait peur ? »

« Alors pour commencer tu vas me tutoyer. Je suis ton père. Et pour être honnête un peu. C'est un très gros chien... Ne le laisse pas se promener seul en forêt il pourrait être confondu avec un ours et abattu. » J'ai hoché la tête.

« Je vouvoyais mère. »

« Et bien ici on se tutoie en famille. Essaye. »

« V- Tu veux vraiment m'accueillir ici ? »

« Bien sur ! J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer. Je veux dire. Je savais que j'avais un autre enfant mais je ne savais rien de toi.. Ta mère ne m'avait laissé aucun moyen de la contacter. »

« ça lui ressemble bien. »

« Détend-toi. Tu es ici chez toi ! » Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi a rattraper le temps perdu cherchant à nous connaître. Il me posait beaucoup de question sur ma vie en Irlande et moi sur sa vie ici. Un véhicule rouge s'est garé dans l'allée attirant mon attention.

« Ah ! Voilà Bella. » une vague de panique m'a traversé et Isha s'est appuyé un peu plus contre moi. « Détend-toi. Bella sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre ta mère et moi. On ne lui a jamais caché. Je vais t'inscrire au lycée avec elle. Tu allais dans quel établissement chez toi ? » Le lycée ?

« Je... j'étais scolarisée à domicile... » Il a hoché la tête.

« Tu n'es pas habitué à fréquenter les jeunes de ton âge... » J'ai acquiescé. Au couvent il y avait peu de jeune sorcière et aucune d'elle ne voulait m'approcher. « Ce n'est rien. Bella non plus n'étais pas très sociale. Elle t'aidera. Et pour le reste ce sera plus simple. Je n'aurais qu'à créer un dossier. »

La porte s'est ouverte et une jeune femme brune à la peau pâle est entrée dans la cuisine. Elle s'est figée en me voyant et a lancé un regard interrogateur à Charlie.

« Salut ma puce. »

« Salut Papa. » Elle a attrapé une pomme et est allée s'asseoir à côté de moi. « Bonjour. » J'ai répondu timidement. Ça ne me ressemble pas trop toute cette timidité...

« Bonjour. » Charlie a poussé un grand soupir.

« Bella... je te présente Hel Rosebush. »

« Hel ? » J'ai hoché la tête. « Et bien... enchanté... je suppose. »

« Bella... Hel est ta demi-sœur. » La jeune fille a recraché les morceau de pomme qu'elle avait en bouche sur la table. J'ai sursauté et une envie soudaine de prendre mes jambes à mon coup m'a envahi. Isha a grogné à mon attention. Il n'aime pas que je me montre lâche. « Q-... quoi ? »

« Freya, sa mère vient de décéder. » Bella s'est tournée vers moi.

« Comment ? »

« Elle était malade... » C'est une demi-vérité on va dire... Le poison l'a rendu malade. Il y eu un silence très gênant dans la pièce et au bout de quelques minutes je me suis levée précipitamment. « C'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas du venir. Je vais y aller... merci pour le thé. »

« Hel attends ! » Je suis sortie de la maison et me suis retournée pour voir Isha sur le pas de la porte.

« Isha vient. » Il n'a pas bougé. « Isha s'il te plait. » Cette fois il a poussé un grognement sourd. Bella et Charlie sont apparus derrière lui.

« Hel revient. Tu es la bienvenue ici ! Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est juste que j'ai été surprise... Reviens. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. S'il te plait. » J'ai soutenu le regard de ma sœur. Elle m'a l'air sincère. Avec hésitation je suis revenue vers la maison. Charlie a souri.

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance les filles. Je dois appeler le lycée et trouver une entreprise pour aménager les combles afin de faire une nouvelle chambre. »

« Tu pourras dormir dans la mienne en attendant. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi. » Bella m'a souri et je lui ai rendu.

« Je veux bien merci beaucoup. »

« Vient je vais te montrer. » Je l'ai suivi dans l'escalier Isha sur les talons.

« Il ne te dérange pas ? »

« Qui ? »

« Isha. » je l'ai désigné et elle s'est approchée de lui pour lui grattouiller la tête.

« Aucun soucis. Les chiens ne m'ennuient pas du tout. » Elle est repartie et je lui ai emboîté le pas en lançant un regard amusé à mon familier. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier d'être pris pour un chien.

J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à faire connaissance avec ma sœur et me suis facilement entendue avec elle. Charlie m'a appris que je pourrais commencer le lycée dès le lendemain et qu'il s'occuperait de l'administration plus tard.

« Tu pourras rencontrer mon petit-ami. » Nous sommes installée sur son lit et Isha prend un malin plaisir à occuper un maximum de place.

« Ton petit-ami ? »

« Oui Edward. Il est au lycée avec nous et sa famille. Je te les présenterais demain. Ils sont tous sympa tu verras. » J'ai hoché la tête en silence et elle a baillé. « Bon. Il est l'heure de dormir. Tu peux prendre la salle de bain en première si tu veux. Elle est au fond du couloir. »

J'ai acquiescé en silence et me suis rendu dans la pièce en question. Après avoir fermer la porte à double tour je me suis tournée vers Isha qui m'a bien entendu suivi. On ne se sépare jamais.

« Iomlaid » Un tourbillon d'ombre a entouré le chien qui a rapidement repris son apparence originelle. Sans plus attendre je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Toutes les sorcières ont pour familier un animal. Le mien est un spectre momifié noir. Une différence qui a alimenté mon rejet au sein du couvent. L'avantage reste les câlins.

« M...ai...S...on... » Et aussi le fait qu'il parle. Même si ça reste difficile pour lui.

« Oui. Maison. Merci d'être là pour moi. » Je me suis déshabillée et suis entrée dans la cabine de douche laissant l'eau laver les dernière traces de stresse de ma peau. Un frisson familier m'a parcouru et je me suis tournée pour voir une petite fille assise sur le lavabo.

« Bonjour Mélisse. » L'enfant m'a souri en agitant les jambes. Elle a lancé un regard mauvais à Isha qui a ouvert la bouche sur une rangé de dent impressionnante. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. « Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? » La petite a émis un rire cristallin avant de venir flotter au dessus de moi.

« Les vieilles peaux se demandent où tu as disparue... C'est drôle de les voir s'agiter ! »

« Et mère ?. »

« Elles l'ont rendu à la terre. Une belle cérémonie. J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu... »

« Mmh... » Je me suis servie de l'eau pour cacher mes larmes tout en me rinçant les cheveux.

« Tu pleures nécromancienne ? » J'ai rouvert les yeux. Le fantôme flotte désormais juste sous mon nez. La plaie béante de son cou dégoulinant d'un sang qui ne touche jamais le sol. Pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas de chantonner quand elle parle. Une mélodie douce et inquiétante. « Pathétique. Regarde moi je suis morte ! Je devrais pleurer. Toi tu es vivante. » Elle a agité un doigt translucide sous mon nez. « Tss tss tss. »

« Tu sais qui a fait ça ? »

« Non. Personne ne sait. Le poison a été versé dans son thé. Inodore, incolore. Tu as échoué petite nécromancienne. Tu n'as pas su protéger la seule personne qui comptait. » Elle a éclaté d'un rire à vous glacer le sang et j'ai senti la colère monter en moi.

« Isha. » Un ordre simple. Mon familier a attrapé le fantôme par la gorge serrant suffisamment fort.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Je suis morte ! »

« Je le peux Mélisse. Et tu le sais. Je suis la sorcière armée de mort. Je peux tout faire. » Je suis sortie de la douche et me suis enroulée dans une serviette. Isha tient toujours le petit fantôme.

« T...u...Er... » J'ai jeté un regard par dessus mon épaule. Sa prise s'est resserré sur le coup de l'enfant et la panique se lit dans ses yeux.

« Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Mélisse j'espère que tu as retenu la leçon. Continu de me servir et je permettrais ta présence dans ce monde. Manque moi de respect et je ne me contenterais pas d'un simple bannissement. » J'ai enfilé en vitesse une nuisette en dentelle noire. Les sorcières aiment la soie et les produits luxueux. « Tu peux la lâcher. » Isha a obéit et l'enfant s'est éloignée de lui en vitesse.

« Désolée Hel... Je voulais pas. »

« J'espère bien. Retourne au couvent. Espionne les anciennes. Je veux savoir qui a empoisonné ma mère. »

« Et si je le trouve ? »

« Apporte moi son identité ! »

« Tu feras quoi ? » Je n'ai pas répondu. Soudain mon reflet dans la glace a changé et le visage squelettique de la mort a remplacé le mien affichant un sourire cruel. L'enfant a eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le reflet et Isha a émis un rire grinçant.

« Ne fait pas l'erreur de me croire aussi douce que ma mère petite. Parce que je ne le suis pas. » Elle a acquiescé avant de disparaître et je me suis tournée vers mon familier. « Désolé Isha. Je n'ai pas le choix. Iomlaid ! » J'ai senti la magie me traverser et se diriger vers mon familier qui a repris l'apparence d'un gros chien. « heureusement que je connais quelque sorts de base... » Il a acquiescé et m'a suivi vers la chambre. Il est temps de commencer une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Ami du jour bonjour, ami du soir bonsoir !

Voici donc le chapitre deux de Dancing dead (Je me suis pas foulée pour le nom tiens...). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Anecdote 1 : Dancing dead est le titre d'une chanson des Shaka Ponk qui me met toujours la pêche.

Anecdote 2 : Les connaisseurs auront sûrement fait le lien entre Hel, notre héroïne et Hel la déesse de la mort dans la mythologie nordique. Bravo vous avez raison ! Je me suis énormément inspiré de cette déesse pour créer mon personnage. Pour celles est ceux qui ne connaissent pas. dans la mythologie nordique Hel est la déesse de la mort, fille de Loki (le dieu de la malice) et d'Angrboda (Une géante de glace). Elle est aussi une des hypostases de Freyja la Grande Déesse Mère et est représentée avec la moitié du visage plongé dans les ténèbres de la mort et l'autre moitié dans la lumière de la vie. Chose que J'ai retranscrite avec le jeu des reflets. Quand Hel regarde son reflet elle ne se voit pas en chair et en os mais en squelette. Pas pratique pour se maquiller me diriez-vous. Et bien nan. Mais Hel est une sorcière donc elle peut user de sa magie pour ça voilà (facilité scénaristique toi-même tu sais !)

Anecdote 3 : Mon chat vient de vider les croquettes du chien sans aucuns scrupules ! Quel crime vous vous rendez-compte ?

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Est-il réellement nécessaire que je précise que je ne possède pas Twilight ? Vraiment ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Le lycée... ça craint !

Le lendemain comme prévu Bella m'a amené au lycée. Je lui avais demandé conseil pour ma tenue, n'étant jamais sortie dans ce genre d'établissement auparavant. Après avoir fouillé mes affaires elle en a tiré un jean slim taille haute et un pull croc top en pilou pilou blanc. J'avais enfilé le tout avant de coiffer mes cheveux et de les relever en queue haute laissant les boucle rousses flamboyantes cascader dans mon dos.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué avant... » J'ai quitté ma contemplation du paysage pour la regarder.

« Mmh ? »

« Tes yeux. Ils ont une couleur intéressante. Tu portes des lentilles ? »

« Non c'est naturelle. » Mes yeux sont naturellement mauve. « Je tiens ça de ma mère. »

« Charlie m'a dit qu'elle était aveugle. »

« Oui. » Nouveau silence. « Tu appelles ton père Charlie. Pourquoi ? »

« Une longue histoire. Mais pour faire court je n'ai pas grandi avec lui. »

« Il m'a raconté. »

« ça nous fait un point commun. On a grandi sans notre père toutes les deux. » J'ai souri et Bella a garé son véhicule sur une place de parking. Autour de nous pleins de jeunes s'agitent et se dirigent vers un grand bâtiments. « On est arrivé. Bienvenue au lycée de Forks ! » J'ai regardé les lieux. Bah ça fait pas envie. « J'ai eu la même tête que toi pour mon premier jour. C'est pas si terrible tu verras. Viens » Elle est descendu du véhicule et je l'ai imité. « Par contre Hel... »

« Mmh ? » Bella semble gênée.

« Il ne peut pas venir avec toi. » Elle désigne Isha.

« Quoi ? »

« Les animaux ne sont pas autorisé dans le lycée... »

« Mais... je n'ai jamais été séparé de lui. » Elle a souri.

« J'ai vu. Il te suit partout même dans les toilettes. Ce qui est assez drôle à voir. Mais là il ne peut pas rentrer... » Je me suis tournée vers lui et me suis accroupie à son niveau.

« Reste près de la voiture. Je reviens vite. » il a hoché la tête et est monté à l'arrière de la camionnette avant de s'y installer.

« Il va attendre la toute la journée ? »

« Oui. Je reviendrais le voir de temps à autre. » J'ai suivi ma sœur vers le bâtiment principal.

« On va aller chercher ton emploi du temps. Mon cours ne commence que dans une heure, j'ai fait exprès de venir plus tôt pour te faire visiter. » J'ai pris une grande inspiration et ai lancé un dernier regard vers mon familier puis j'ai suivi ma sœur vers le lieu appelé lycée.

* * *

Après avoir réglé les détails administratif et observé que nous suivions, pour la plupart, les même cours elle m'a fait visiter les lieux. Puis nous sommes sortie dans la cours pour attendre son copain.

« Il arrive. » J'ai levé le nez de mon livre et ai remarqué un groupe de jeune s'approcher de notre table. Une alarme s'est allumée dans mon esprit. _Pas humain_. L'un d'entre s'est approché pour enlacer ma sœur et l'embrasser.

« Edward.. je te présente Hel Rosebush. Hel voici Edward et ses frères et sœurs. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. » Elle me les a désigné tour à tour et la plus petite Alice m'a tendu la main.

« Bonjour. »

« Mmh... Bonjour » J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et le contact de sa peau froide m'a fait frissonner. _Vampire_. Soudain quelque chose a bondi sur la table à côté de moi en grognant. « Isha ! » Les vampires ont reculé et toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers nous.

« Voilà un sacré gros chien... ! » Emmett a émis un rire inquiet.

« Je suis désolée... » Je me suis tournée vers mon familier et lui ai attrapé la tête le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. « Arrête Isha. Retourne à la voiture ! » Il a grogné et j'ai secoué la tête. « Non ! » Après un dernier grognement en direction du groupe il est enfin partie.

« La vache. Je pensais qu'il était pacifique... » J'ai souri à Bella tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« En général il l'est mais il est un peu protecteur. Il est avec moi depuis que je suis toute petite. »

« C'est un chien très obéissant. » J'ai détaillé Edward avant de lui répondre. Il se tient près de ma sœur et un passé un bras protecteur autour d'elle quand Isha est arrivé. Au moins il n'a pas l'air de vouloir la blesser. Est-ce qu'elle sait ce qu'ils sont ?

« Oui... » Il a froncé les sourcils en me regardant mais n'a pas dit un mot de plus et Bella a repris la parole.

« Bien donc je disais, voici Hel, ma demi-sœur. » ils se sont tous figés et c'est Alice qui a repris ses esprit la première.

« Vraiment ? Bella tu as une sœur ? Mais tu nous a rien dit ! »

« En tout cas ça explique des choses... » J'ai lancé un regard interrogateur à Jasper et il a secoué la tête.

« Oui... enfin je ne savais pas que j'en avais une... enfin pas que c'était une sœur. Elle est la fille d'une femme avec qui Charlie a eu une aventure. » Bella a continué ses explications mais je n'ai écouté que d'une oreille distraite préférant étudier le comportement des autres. Ils me lancent tour à tour des regards suspicieux que je tente d'ignorer. Se doutent-ils de ce que je suis ? Pourtant les sorcières n'ont pas d'odeur spéciale... Elles sentent comme un humain.

« Hel ? » J'ai levé la tête pourquoi croisé le regard dorée d'Alice. « Les cours commencent, tu viens ? » Je leur ai emboîté le pas en silence. Advienne que pourra.

Le lycée s'est avéré... ennuyant à mourir... je n'ai rien appris de nouveau. Ou du moins rien d'intéressant. Les cours que suivent les sorcières sont beaucoup plus poussés que ça. Bella a remarqué mon ennuie et semble s'en amusé je lui ai donc tiré la langue pour toute réponse.

« Mademoiselle Rosebush. » J'ai relevé la tête vers le prof. « Je vois que mon cours vous passionne. Peut être pouvez-vous résoudre cette équation pour moi. » Il me désigne le tableau sur lequel une calcul est écrit. J'hausse un sourcil à son attention et me lève. Des équations comme ça ne sont rien comparé à ce que je devais faire avant. En une minute j'avais écrit la réponse, reposée la clef et j'étais retournée à ma place. « C'est... correct... » Le prof a l'air déçu. Pourquoi un prof serait déçu de la réussite d'un élève ? Bizarre leur système... « Dans quel établissement étiez-vous ? »

« J'étais scolarisé à domicile. » Il n'a pas répondu et ne m'a plus embêté le restant du cours.

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé de la même manière. J'ai suivi Bella et Edward dans tous leur cours retrouvant de temps à autre les autres vampires. J'ai eu un cours en commun avec Emmett et Rosalie et nous nous sommes assis ensemble. Je me suis plutôt biene ntendu avec ces deux vampires. Le midi nous avons « mangé » avec eux. Bien sur ils n'ont rien pris et j'ai posé la question juste pour la forme. Ce a quoi ils ont bafoué une excuse bidon ce qui m'a fait rire intérieurement.

« Tu vas où ? » Je me suis tournée vers ma sœur.

« Voir comment va Isha. » elle a acquiescé et je suis sortie. Une fois seule dans le couloir j'ai sortie une amulette de ma poche. Une sorte de petite pierre noire que j'ai frotté entre mes doigts.

« A rèir coltais. » Un homme dans la trentaine est apparu devant moi. Il porte une blouse blanche de patient couverte de sang et son regard est vide, presque fou. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Il a penché la tête sur le côté.

« Nécromancienne... »

« Ma sœur... reste à côté d'elle. Rapporte moi sa conversation avec les vampires. »

« Des vampires ? »

« Va ! » Il a disparu et j'ai pris la direction du parking. Je dois savoir si ma sœur sait.

* * *

Une fois sur le parking je me suis assise à côté d'Isha à l'arrière de la camionnette laissant l'air frais me caresser le visage.

« Je ne sais pas si les vampire sont dangereux. J'ai envoyé Tristan les espionner. » Mon familier a hoché la tête approuvant ma décision. Je possède deux fantômes à mon service. Mélisse et Tristan. Je pourrais en avoir plus mais les invoquer me prend beaucoup d'énergie et ils puisent dans ma force vital tout les deux pour pouvoir se manifester sur Terre. Les autres nécromanciens n'en prennent en général qu'un. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé faire comme tout le monde. Et puis pour ce que ça leur a servi... ils sont quasiment tous mort... je suis l'une des dernières. L'ennui est que je ne contrôle pas très bien Tristan. Son manque de stabilité mental est dérangeant.. « Je n'aime pas le lycée. C'est ennuyant. Est-ce que notre vie va ressembler à ça maintenant ? Aller en cours, parler à d'autres jeunes, sortir... C'est trop... normal... »

« Première fois que je vois quelqu'un avoir une vraie discussion avec son chien. » J'ai redressé vivement la tête pour croiser le regard brun d'un jeune homme. Il a la beau tanné et des cheveux noirs coupé court. Il ne porte pas non plus de t-shirt et je peux voir un tatouage tribal sur son épaule. Une étrange magie semble émaner de son corps. Comme quelque chose d'ancestral. « Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur. Jacob Black. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur la voiture de Bella ? » Donc il connaît ma sœur.

« Hel Rosebush. Je suis la sœur de Bella. Et voici Isha.» Il n'a pas parut étonné.

« A la fameuse. » Il a souri devant mon air interrogateur. « Billy mon père est le meilleur ami du tiens. Alors penses-tu la rumeur de ton arrivé s'est déjà répandu dans toute la réserve. » Il s'est hissée pour s'asseoir à côté d'Isha.

« La réserve ? »

« Mmh.. j'habite dans la réserve Quileute à la Push. Bella t'y emmènera sûrement. » Une réserve Quileute. C'est donc bien de la magie de meute. C'est un modificateur. Un loup-garou.

« Et vous ne connaissez pas les t-shirt sur votre réserve ? » Il a éclaté de rire.

« Nous n'avons pas encore développé cette technologie nan. » Il a grattouillé la tête de mon familier de manière distraite. « Et donc il te répond des fois ? » J'ai pouffé de rire.

« Quand il est de bonne humeur. »

« Pas comme maintenant vu son silence. » Isha a grogné ce qui nous a fait rire tout les deux. « Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je suppose que tu as rencontré le magnifique Edward et sa clique de glaçon. »

« J'en déduit que tu ne l'apprécie pas. »

« Bingo. Ta sœur mérite mieux. Surtout après ce qu'il lui a fait.. »

« J'en jugerais par moi même... Les glaçons... ça leur va bien. Même si on pouvait trouver pire. » il m'a lancé un regard en biais.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je t'aimes bien ! Tu devrais passer à la réserve un de ces quatre ! Il faut que j'y aille. A la prochaine Hel. Salut Isha. » Je l'ai salué et l'ai regardé partir sur sa moto.

« Est-ce que je viens de me faire un ami ? » Isha a levé les yeux au ciel avant de se réinstaller dans la camionnette. « Merde ! Les cours ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Je suis bien sûre arrivée en retard et me suis faite sermonnée.

* * *

Après le dîner je suis sortie prétextant vouloir promener Isha et me suis engouffrée dans la forêt loin des regards indiscrets. Une fois certaine d'être suffisamment éloignée et seule je prononçait la formule permettant de rendre à mon familier son apparence.

« Surveille les environs. S'il y a des vampires et des loup-garous dans le coin je dois me montrer prudente. » Il s'est exécuté et ai allé se percher dans des arbres un peu plus. J'ai sorti l'amulette de ma poche et l'est frotté entre mes doigts. « Vient. » Tristan est apparu devant moi toujours vêtu de sa blouse de patient. « Je t'écoute. »

« Ils ont parlé de vous. »

« Qu'on-t-il dit ? »

« Le grand musclé vous adore. La blonde vous apprécie et les autres vous trouvent sympathique mais que quelque chose les dérange chez vous... »

«Ont-ils dit quoi ? » Le fantôme a secoué la tête. « Ma sœur sait-elle ce qu'ils sont ? »

« Il semblerait que oui. Ils en ont parlé. »

« Donc elle sait... et elle les fréquente tout de même... »

« Elle prévoit d'en devenir une, nécromancienne... »

« Comment ? » Il a secoué la tête.

« Je n'en sais pas plus... » J'ai réfléchis un moment. Si Bella veut venir un vampire je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. J'espère juste qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. « Vous me paraissez préoccupé. »

« Ma famille est bien plus complexe qu'elle n'en à l'air. Et l'assassin de ma mère court toujours. Mélisse enquête mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce ne sera pas suffisant tant que son cadavre ne sera pas à mes pieds ! » Tristan a acquiescé et une alarme a raisonné dans mon esprit. Isha me prévient que quelqu'un approche. « Va-t-en. Je te rappellerais si j'ai besoin de toi. »

J'ai regarder le fantôme s'effacer et me suis assise sur un rocher pour méditer ma découverte. Du coin de l'œil j'ai repéré Isha perché sur une branche dans l'obscurité.

« Hel ? » J'ai redressé la tête pour voir Jacob s'approcher de moi.

« Jacob ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me promène. Tu es sur le territoire Quileute. »

« Oh pardon. Je ne pensais pas m'être autant éloignée. Je vais rentrer. »

« Non c'est bon t'inquiète. C'est pas un territoire privé. C'est juste dangereux de se promener seule. Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je promène Isha. »

« Vraiment ? Et il est où ? »

« Il a sûrement trouver un trace intéressante ou quelque chose comme ça. » J'ai fait un signe discret à mon familier pour qu'il descende de sa branche. « Iomlaid »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh rien je réfléchissais à voix haute. Ah ! Voilà Isha ! » Le chien trottine tranquillement dans notre direction. J'ai entendu des rire raisonner au loin.

« Ce sont mes amis. Tu vas pouvoir les rencontrer. » Isha est venu s'installer contre moi partageant sa chaleur. Les nuits sont fraîche et je ne suis pas très couverte.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Pas toi on dirait » Effectivement il ne porte toujours pas de t-shirt. « l'atteinte à la pudeur tu connais ? » Il a éclaté de rire et de nouvelles personnes sont entrées dans la clairière. « Nan en fait aucun de vous ne connais... » Il a ri de plus bel.

« Jacob ? Tu nous présente ta nouvelle amie ? »

« Calme tes hormones Paul. Je l'ai vu en premier. » J'ai donné un coup d'épaule au garçon. Je ne suis pas un objet ! « Les gars voici Hel Rosebush, la demi-soeur de Bella. »

« Jolie. » J'ai jeté un regard mauvais à l'intéressé. Paul si je ne me trompe pas.

« Hel voici Paul Lahote, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit la plupart du temps ça n'a aucun intérêt. »

« Donc il lui arrive de dire tout de même des choses intéressantes ? » Les autres ont éclaté de rire. Et j'ai même senti Isha pouffer. Enfin pouffer comme un chien pouffe.

« Celui là c'est Jared Cameron à côté Quil Ateara et Embry Call. Et celui qui se tient en retrait avec un regard mauvais c'est Sam Uley. » Ce dernier ne me regarde pas et semble fasciné par Isha.

« Vous êtes tous allergique au coton ? Ou vous faites partie d'une secte qui interdit le t-shirt ? » Ils ont ri et Jacob s'est penché vers moi.

« Une secte ?Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Les tatouages. » un silence gênant s'est installé. On dirait bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on parle des tatouages... Les modificateurs seraient timides ? Paul s'est avancé vers moi et a tendu la main pour saisir une mèche de mes cheveux.

« Et que fais une aussi délicieuse créature dans notre beau pays. T'as mère doit être une déesse pour avoir une fille pareille. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle laissé venir ici ? » Il n'a pas eu le temps de saisir mes cheveux que la gueule d'Isha a surgit de mon dos et manqué sa main de peu. Mon familier et resté à mes côtés en grognant, babine retroussé.

« Ma mère est morte. »

« Je te conseil de dire à ta bête de se calmer. » Première fois que j'entends la voix de Sam. Elle est grave et profonde m'envoyant un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale. J'ai posé une main sur la tête de mon familier pour le calmer.

« Chuuut easy boy. Tout va bien. » Puis je me suis tournée vers mon interlocuteur. « Si ton ami avait gardé ses distances en premier Isha n'aurait pas eu à intervenir. » J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. Il a ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en est sorti. Il est resté planté là à me regarder si bien qu'Isha s'est remis à gronder et s'est dressé sur ses pattes me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Un autre grondement s'est élevé et il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'il venait de Sam qui semble vibrer. Jacob s'est relevé dissimulant difficilement son inquiétude.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller Hel. » Je n'ai pas voulu le contre-dire et me suis levée.

« Je vais rentrer. Contente de vous avoir rencontré. » Je me suis redressée et les grondements ont redoublé mais pas ceux d'Isha. Ceux de Sam. J'ai entendu Jacob murmurer à son ami.

« Je vais avec elle Sam. Je vais la protéger. Tu dois te calmer... Tu pourrais la blesser si tu l'approches maintenant ! » Jacob s'est approché de moi et m'a saisi délicatement le bras. « Vient vite. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. Sam a juste quelque soucis de gestion de la colère. »

« Je l'ai mis en colère ? »

« Non non ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te ramener. La forêt n'est pas sûre la nuit. » en m'éloignant j'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule les yeux de Sam ne me quitte pas. Allons bon qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Isha m'a poussé pour que j'avance et j'ai suivi Jacob. Encore un truc étrange...


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir,

And... TADAAAAA le chapitre 3 est sortie ! (enfin) Certes il ne s'y passe rien d'extraordinaire mais c'est nécessaire ! (je ferais mieux ensuite promis!)

Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter (heureusement me direz-vous) Du coup je vous laisse à votre lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !

Tia 63 : Merci pour ta review 3 ça fait super plaisir ! Content qu'Hel te plaise. Elle se caractère un peu lassé de la vie que j'aime beaucoup (la raison sera expliqué plus tard). Quand à Isha je l'adore. Il est très important pour elle et elle ne s'en sépare jamais. Ils ont certain passé tous les deux mais je ne vais pas le révéler maintenant. Je garde le suspens huhuhu. Mais si tu as des théories n'hésite pas ! Je suis assez curieuse ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Toujours fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clef !

Le reste de la semaine s'est passé sans encombre. Charlie et Bella m'ont laissé m'habituer à mon rythme à mon nouvel environnement et les travaux de ma nouvelle chambre sont presque terminés. Pour le lycée c'est toujours pareille. Je m'ennuie. Par contre je m'entends très bien avec Emmet et Rosalie et passe la plupart de mon temps avec eux. Le vampire semble apprécier mon caractère. Le seul ennuie est que je n'ai maintenant plus de le droit de me rendre en forêt apparemment il y a de plus en plus de disparition dans les environs et Charlie doit enquêter. Je me suis rendue plusieurs fois dans la réserve avec Bella et n'est revue Sam que quelques rares fois. Pour une raison qui m'échappe il m'évite au maximum.

Bref tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que je commette une légère erreur...

Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit en sentant une présence. En me redressant dans le lit j'ai remarqué la fenêtre ouverte et Isha qui grogne dans sa direction. J'ai froncé les sourcils quelqu'un était ici. Bella a ouvert des yeux endormis.

« Qu'echquichepache ? »

« Rien rendors-toi. » J'ai croisé le regard d'Isha. Il m'expliquera demain.

Mon second réveil est plus doux. Bella dors toujours. Elle m'a expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui et elle semble décidé à dormir toute la mâtiné. Je suis descendue dans la cuisine et ai trouvé un mot de Charly annonçant que l'entreprise chargé des travaux de ma chambre passerait aujourd'hui pour les finissions. Parfais j'aurais bientôt mon propre espace. Je me suis ensuite enfermée dans la salle de bain.

« Iomlaid. » Isha est apparue devant moi sous sa vrai forme. « Que s'est-t-il passé cette nuit ? »

« In...t..rus... »

« Qui ? »

« E...dw...ard... » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est venu faire dans la chambre de Bella en pleine nuit ?.. » J'ai sorti une amulette de ma poche. Cette fois-ci pas de pierre noir mais un vieux pendentif en forme de croix. Je l'ai frotté entre mes doigts et Mélisse est apparue.

« Nécromancienne. »

« Mélisse. » Il y a une amulette par fantôme et ces dernière sont des objets leurs ayant appartenu de leur vivant. Je ne peux pas invoqué un esprit sans une objet portant leur essence vitale. Pour Mélisse c'est un vieux collier qu'elle portait toujours et pour Tristan une pierre de sa collection. « Que donne ton enquête. »

« C'est plus grave que ce qu'il y paraît. »

« Comment ? »

« D'autres sorcières ont été empoisonnées. Des membres du conseil. De nombreux témoins affirment que chacune d'elle paraissaient extrêmement fatigué depuis quelques temps. Comme-ci elles avaient abusées de leur magie et épuisées leur réserves. »

« Étrange... En tout cas ça explique pourquoi mère aura été la première victime... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prédise les intentions du tueur. »

« La sorcier au vision était une menace. » J'ai acquiescé. « Tu es aussi une menace. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » Le fantôme s'est perché sur le lavabo.

« Tu es une nécromancienne. Tes pouvoirs sont plus important que celui des autres sorcières. »

« Tu penses que je suis sur la liste du tueur. » Elle a hoché la tête.

« Je ne sais pas mais tu es la sorcière armée de mort, fille de la sorcière aux visions. Qui plu est une nécromancienne. Tu es un danger. »

« Ce ne serait donc qu'une question de pouvoir.. » Mélisse s'est mise à tournoyer sur elle même en riant.

« Que vas-tu faire sorcière armée de mort ? »

« Si il s'agit bien de ce que tu dis alors une armée de défunts déferlera sur mes ennemis. »

« Une guerre, nécromancienne ? »

« Oh oui Mélisse. Une guerre. » Je restais un moment à réfléchir, il manque quelque chose dans cette affaire...

« S...a...m... » J'ai sursauté en entendant Isha.

« Quoi Sam ? »Qu'est-ce que le loup vient faire dans cette histoire ?

« Tu...er... » J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Sam ? »

« Qui est Sam ? » Mélisse flotte désormais au dessus de mon épaule.

« Un modificateur Quileute que j'ai rencontré. Le courant n'est pas passé avec Isha quand il m'a regardé un peu trop longtemps à son goût. »

« Oh... » Le fantôme a éclaté d'un rire cristallin.

« Tu sais quelque chose. »

« Peut être... Ton familier est jaloux. »

« Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? »

« Ton loup s'est imprégné de toi petite nécromancienne. » J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il manquait plus que ça... bien sur je sais ce qu'est l'imprégnation. C'est une forme de magie ancestrale que nous avions étudié au couvent.

« Impossible... »

« Et quelle autre raison Isha aurait-il eu de s'énerver ? »

« Est-ce vrai Isha ? » Mon familier a hoché la tête et j'ai senti un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez.

« Et merde manquait plus que ça... Je pensais que les modificateurs haïssaient les sorcières. » Le fantôme a ri.

« C'est le cas. » Merde...

La porte s'est soudainement ouverte sur une Bella a moitié endormie. Qui s'est réveillée immédiatement en voyant la scène devant elle. Elle a poussé un cri de terreur en voyant Isha et je me suis jetée sur elle pour la faire taire.

« Iomlaid ! » Mon familier a repris l'apparence d'un chien sous l'air horrifié de ma sœur. « Calme-toi je vais t'expliquer ! » Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer ça. « je vais te lâcher mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne crieras pas. S'il te plaît. » Elle a hoché la tête et j'ai obtempéré.

« C'était quoi ça !? Et tes yeux pourquoi ils sont tout blanc ? » Je me suis frappé le front du plat de la main. Merde... J'avais oublié ce détail. Quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs comme là en invoquant Mélisse mes yeux deviennent entièrement blanc.

« Je vais t'expliquer d'accord. Retournons dans ta chambre. » Je lui ai pris le bras et l'y ai entraîné. Elle s'est installée sur le lit le plus loin possible d'Isha et a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner plus de contenance.

« Je t'écoute. » J'ai soupiré en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Par où commencer... »

« Peut être par ça ! » Elle a désigné mon familier.

« Peut être pas... » J'ai tendu la main vers la fenêtre « companaidh » le volet s'est fermé immédiatement. « Solas » La lumière du plafond s'est allumé.

« C-.. comment... ? »

« Je suis... disons que je suis une sorte de sorcière. Et ça. » J'ai montré Isha. « C'est mon familier. »

« Une sorcière ? »

« Oui. Ma mère, Freya, était la sorcier aux visions, elle avait des vision du passé, du présent et du futur. »

« Attends deux minutes. Les sorcières existent. »

« Oui comme les loup-garous et les vampires mais ça tu le sais déjà. » elle m'a regardé abasourdie.

« Tu sais. »

« Oui je sais. »

« Et donc tu es une sorcière. »

« Oui et non je suis une espèce de sorcière qu'on appel nécromancienne. Je parle au mort pour faire court. »

« Tu-.. quoi ? » J'ai poussé un long soupir et me suis assise sur une chaise.

« Bon... on va essayer de faire au plus simple... Les sorcières existent. Elles vivent toutes ensembles dans des couvents répartis aux quatre coins du monde. Le mien et celui de ma mère était en Irlande. Il existe différent types de sorcières comme par exemple les sorcières de la terre. Ma mère était une sorcière des augures. Elle avait des visions. Chaque couvent en à une. Leur rôle est de protéger le secret de notre existence. Sauf qu'elle a été empoisonnée pour une raison qui m'échappe encore... » J'ai laissé un moment à Bella pour digérer les infos.

« D'accord... je crois... je crois que je comprends... Et toi tu es une nécromancienne c'est ça ? »

« Oui une sorcière de la mort. Nous sommes extrêmement rare et notre magie est taboo car elle tient de la magie noire. »

« Et la chose dans la salle de bain ? » Elle a lancé un regard inquiet à Isha.

« Iomlaid. » Mon familier a repris sa véritable apparence et elle a eu un mouvement de recul ainsi qu'un léger cri de stupeur. « Calme-toi. C'est toujours Isha. Sauf que c'est sa véritable forme. Il est mon familier. Pour simplifier la chose il me sert de point d'encrage pour ma magie. C'est aussi mon protecteur. Chaque sorcière possède un familier même si normalement c'est un animal. Le mien est un spectre. »

« Je... il... est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? »

« Seulement pour mes ennemis. Isha dit bonjour. »

« B...on...j...ou...R... » Elle a sursauté en entendant sa voix brisé qui sonne plus comme une porte qui grince.

« D'accord ça c'est flippant. » J'ai pouffé de rire.

« Pas comme le fantôme assis à côté de toi. » Elle a hurlé de terreur et en est tombée du lit. J'ai éclaté de rire et Isha est allé l'aider à sa relever.

« Euh... merci. Et quel fantôme ? Je ne vois rien ! » J'ai ri de plus belle en voyant Mélisse flotter au niveau de son épaule et agiter la main devant ses yeux. Bella a frissonné mais elle ne peut pas la voir.

« Tu ne peux pas la voir. Seule la mort peut interagir avec la mort ! Allez Mélisse arrête d'embêter ma sœur. Je t'ai confié une mission il me semble. File ! » Le fantôme a effectué une pirouette gracieuse suivi d'une révérence avant de disparaître.

« Tu les vois ? Tu vois les fantômes ? »

« Je vois les fantômes, les spectres, les esprits et autres créatures de l'au-delà oui. »

« Et tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Non. C'est normal pour moi. Je les ai toujours vu. »

« Tu as dis que seule la mort peut interagir avec la mort... mais... tu n'es pas morte... si ? » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne suis ni morte ni vivante. Disons que si la mort était noire et la vie blanches alors je serais grise. J'appartiens aussi bien au royaume des morts qu'à celui des vivants. »

« D'accord... ni morte ni vivante... Comme les vampires ? »

« Non pas du tout. Les vampires sont morts et n'ont plus rien de vivant. »

« Et tu sais faire quoi d'autre. A part parler au mort je veux dire ? »

« Je connais quelques sorts de base comme ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure ou le sort qui me permet de changer l'apparence d'Isha. Je peux aussi contrôler les morts et lever une armée de cadavres. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a surnommé la sorcière armée de mort. »

« La sorcière armée de mort... »

« Mmh. Chaque sorcière obtient un surnom. Mère était la sorcière aux visions et la grande sorcière, celle qui dirige le conseil des anciennes, est la sorcière coruscante. »

« ça fait beaucoup à digérer... »

« Je sais... désolée... »

Nous avons passé le reste de la mâtiné à parler de magie et de sorcellerie. Bella m'a aussi raconté son histoire avec les vampires Cullen et les modificateurs Quileutes.

« Donc tu dois être transformée. »

« Oui. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui. Je veux rester avec Edward. » J'ai hoché la tête.

« Ainsi soit-il. »

« En tout cas ta magie explique pourquoi il n'a pas accès à tes pensées. »

« Il peut entendre les pensées des autres ? »

« Ouais... Sauf les miennes. Et les tiennes maintenant. Je vais pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que les sorcières sont très sectaires et ne sont pas appréciée du tout des vampires et des loup-garous... »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Et bien... » J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux. « Il se peut que certaines de mes sœurs aient fait quelques expériences par le passé sur eux... Du coup... quand ils voient une des notre ils ont tendance à tuer avant et poser les questions ensuite tu vois ? » Elle a secoué la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Mais dans quelle famille je suis tombée... De toute manière je ne pense pas que ça posera un problème aux Cullen. Ils sont très ouvert d'esprit. Quand à la meute de Sam... oui on va peut être éviter... »

« La meute de Sam ? C'est lui l'alpha ? »

« Ouep... un vrai caractériel... Évite de t'en approcher. » Si il s'est imprégné de moi ça risque d'être compliqué... Quoiqu'il a l'air de vouloir m'éviter. Peut être refuse-t-il l'imprégnation. Ça faciliterais les choses. « Je vais chez les Cullens cet aprem. Tu te joints à moi ? »

« Tu veux leur dire tout suite n'est-ce pas ?.. » Elle a rougis.

« Je ne veux rien leur cacher... Et il vaut mieux que tu sois là... » J'ai soupiré.

« Très bien... »

* * *

Le midi Charlie est revenu manger avec nous mais il a du très vite repartir. Il y a un nouveau disparu et aucune trace d'un coupable quelconque... Si cette affaire prend de l'ampleur il faudra que j'envoie Tristan enquêter... Bella m'a ensuite conduite vers la maison Cullen. Une grande bâtisse dissimulé par la forêt dans laquelle elle est entrée sans même sonner.

« Bella ! Tu es arrivée ! » Alice s'est précipitée vers nous et a paru surprise de me voir même si elle a fait au mieux pour le cacher. « Bonjour Hel. » J'ai agité la main. « Venez dans le salon tout le monde est là. » Je leur ai emboîté le pas en silence. Les lieux sont majestueux et très lumineux me rappelant un peu le couvent. J'ai salué tout le monde et un malaise s'est installé dans la pièce. On dirait que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Au moins j'aurais fait la connaissance d'Esmée et Carlisle...

« Vous devez vous demander tous pourquoi Hel est avec moi... » J'ai levé les yeux ciel, c'est partie... J'ai tâté mon sac. Bon mes plantes sont bien là si jamais l'une de nous venait à être blessée. « Et bien... comment expliquer ça... » Elle s'est agité nerveusement et Edward est allé passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. « En fait... Hel sait que vous êtes des vampires. » Où comment mettre les pieds dans le plat.. Ils se sont tous figés comme des statues. Arr.. je déteste quand ils font ça.

« Tu lui a dit ? » La voix de Carlisle ne comporte aucun reproche juste de l'inquiétude.

« Non non je n'ai rien dit... en fait elle... Oh Hel montre leur c'est plus simple. » Je lui ai lancé un regard interrogateur.

« Leur montrer quoi ? » Elle a agité les bras dans l'air. Si elle veut imiter une sorcière en train de lancer un sort c'est raté. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. « Ok d'accord... » J'ai pris une inspiration avant de lancer le premier sort qui m'est passé par la tête. « Suidhe. » Une force invisible les a tous forcé à s'asseoir au sol.

« Qu'est ce que... SORCIERE ! » J'ai amorcé un mouvement de recul mais trop tard. Jasper s'est jeté sur moi et m'a saisi la gorge.

« HEL ! »

« Iomlaid ! » Isha a attrapé le vampire et l'a lancé à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se positionner devant moi pour faire barrage de son corps. Je me suis appuyée contre le mur en toussant et me massant la gorge.

« Oh mon dieu Hel ça va ? » Bella s'est approchée de moi.

« Oui oui... je t'avais prévenue.. tuer d'abord et poser les questions ensuite... Merci Isha. »

« T...u...Er... »

« Non pas maintenant. Tu peux te calmer. » On va devoir passer aux explications maintenant... ça promet...


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, bonjour,

Je poste enfin le chapitre 4 ! Oui je sais je poste de manière assez aléatoire mais il m'arrive d'oublier (oui oui...) ou parfois mes études m'en emp^chent ! Enfin il est là c'est la principal !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Pouilli : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !

Tia 63 : Merci encore pour ta review ! Les objets qui servent à invoquer les esprit son des anciennes possessions de leur vivant. Hel a trouvé en premier la pierre de Tristan par pur hasard, puis le collier de Mélisse dans les greniers du couvent. Les fantôme sont naturellement attiré vers elle alors quand elle a pris les objets les propriétaire lui sont apparus et c'est là qu'elle les a asservie. C'est une chose qui lui arrive souvent quand elle touche quelque chose mais Isha s'assure d'éloigner les intrus dans ces cas là. Pour les formule non je ne les ai pas inventé (question de flemme xD). J'ai juste pris google traduction et choisi la langue gaélique écossais. ça donne un peu n'importe quoi mais ça reste classe (enfin j'espère). En tout cas j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! N'hésite pas à me le dire 3

Savanada : Merci ! Pour la différence entre Hel et sa mère on ne l'a saura pas trop mais en gros sa mère était une femme douce et calme. Le fais qu'elle soit toujours au courant de l'avenir sans jamais vraiment pouvoir le changer ou le révéler en a fait un femme posé et réfléchi avec beaucoup de sagesse. Au contraire Hel est tourmentée par un passé qui sera révélé plus tard (huhuhu), elle est plus sanguine et craintive, accordant difficilement sa confiance et préfère ne compter que sur Isha. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'éloignent jamais l'un de l'autre. Elle est facilement prise de panique quand il n'est pas avec elle. C'est ce que j'aime avec ce personnage. Il fait froid dans le dos comme tu l'as souligné alors qu'à côté tout ce qu'il fait c'est protéger Hel. J'espère que les révélation sur leur passé te plairont ! mais c'est pas pour maintenant ! Courage

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Non je n'ai pas de baguette magique !

Je suis assise sur une chaise haute du comptoir pour me préparer un onguent mixant les plantes et la magie dans un bol sous le regard curieux de Carlisle. Lui et Esmée sont les seul à ne pas manifester d'animosité envers moi. Pour l'instant... Même Rosalie et Emmett gardent leurs distance.

« Je n'ai jamais vu les plantes employées de cette manière. »

« Cela nécessite un minimum de magie. Mais les sorcières ont de manière générale une grande connaissance des plantes et racines. » Quand la pâte eu pris la consistance voulu j'en ai étalé une couche épaisse sur mon cou là on peut distinguer la trace noirâtre des doigts de Jasper. Une sensation de fraîcheur et de soulagement m'a immédiatement gagnée. Carlisle a tendu la main vers mon visage.

« Je peux ? » J'ai hoché la tête et ses doigts froid m'ont pris le menton pour pouvoir inspecter ma blessure.

« Vraiment impressionnant. Une sorcière donc. D'où viens-tu ? »

« Je viens du couvent d'Irlande. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer une sorcière auparavant. Et pourtant j'ai vécu. Vous êtes plutôt discrètes . »

« Nous nous mélangeant rarement aux autres habitants de ce monde. Salem témoigne de ce qui arrive quand on essaye... »

« Pourquoi es-tu venir vivre ici ? » J'ai sentie une pointe de douleur dans la poitrine et Isha est venu se placer derrière moi en ronronnant. Un bruit très inquiétant pour toute personne extérieur mais rassurant pour moi. Je me suis laissée aller contre lui profitant de la sécurité qu'il m'offre.

« Ma mère s'appelait Freya Rosebush. Elle était la sorcière au vision chargé de la protection de notre couvent. Mais... Elle a été assassinée il y a peu et j'ai du fuir. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » La compassion de Esmée m'a touché et je l'ai remercié quand elle m'a tendu un verre d'eau.

« Je... Je suis une sorcière noire, une nécromancienne pour être exact. En clair pas la bienvenue nul part. Le titre de ma mère empêchait les autres de s'en prendre à moi mais ce n'est plus le cas... Fuir était la meilleure solution. » Un silence a suivi ma déclaration et puis Alice m'a littéralement sauté dessus.

« Ta mère avait des visions aussi ? Elles étaient précises ? » L'enthousiasme de la vampire m'a arraché un sourire.

« Les visions de mère se réalisaient toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais elle ne pouvait les contrôler. Les visions s'imposaient à elle de force et sans volonté de sa part. »

« Donc elle n'a pas pu voir qu'on allait la tuer. » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Peut être qu'elle l'a vue ou peut être pas... mais si c'était le cas jamais elle n'aurait fait quelque chose pour empêcher que sa arrive. »

« Même si ça signifiait t'abandonner... »

« Oui. » Je suis restée silencieuse et ai bu un peu d'eau pour m'aider à refouler les larmes.

« Et c'est quoi une nécromancienne ? T'as une baguette magique ? » J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Emmett assis en face de moi. Je déteste quand les vampires se déplacent vite... Isha s'est mis à grogner dans mon dos et je lui ai instinctivement caresser le torse pour l'apaiser. Le vampire a levé sur lui un regard inquiet mais n'a pas bougé.

« Non ! On est pas dans Harry Potter ! Pas de magique. Juste mon esprit et des formules. Et nécromancienne signifie que je suis une sorcière de la mort. »

« C'est plutôt cool ? Tu vois les fantômes ? »

« Oui. »

« y'en a un là ? » J'ai haussé un sourcil et n'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de l'ennuyer. Je me suis donc mise à fixer le siège vide à côté de lui.

« Oui. Juste là. » Il a sursauté et a disparu pour réapparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai éclaté de rire en voyant son expression de pure horreur. « Un vampire qui a peur des fantômes ? Sérieux ? »

« ça me fait pas rire Hel... »

« Moi ça m'éclate au contraire. Oh il n'y avait rien en fait. Les fantômes ne s'approchent pas des vamp' » Isha s'est aussi mis à rire derrière moi gueule ouverte. On aurait dit une porte qui grince une nuit sans lune dans un manoir abandonné ... Emmett m'a lancé un regard mauvais et rosalie a gloussé en allant encercler sa taille

.« Au fait Hel. » J'ai reporté mon attention sur Bella.

« Mmh ? »

« Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que seule la mort peut interagir avec la mort. Et tu m'as dis que les vampires sont mort. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne voient pas les esprits ? »

« Ah ! Bonne question ! Alors nécromancienne. Pourquoi on les vois pas les fantômes ? » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel face au regard pleins de défie d'Emmett.

« Parce que les vampires sont les rejets de la mort. » Silence gênant. Esmée est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué mais pour faire simple la mort vous rejette. C'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas voir les autres créatures de l'au-delà et c'est aussi pour ça que vous êtes immortels. La légende raconte que le premier vampire était un spectre qui avait commis un crime si énorme sur la mort qu'elle l'a banni de son royaume le condamnant à errer pour l'éternité sur terre et à ne plus la voir. »

« Que se passerait-il si la mort nous accepte à nouveau ? » J'ai haussé les épaules en direction de Carlisle.

« Pour ça il faudrait que vous découvriez quel crime à commis le spectre et que vous trouviez un moyen de le réparer. Pour ce qu'il se passerait ensuite je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous redeviendriez mortel j'ai envie de dire. Je ne sais pas trop. La mort est capricieuse. » Bella a reçu un coup de file de Charlie et j'ai vu à la tête des autres que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » C'est Edward qui m'a répondu.

« Encore une disparition. Une jeune fille cette fois. »

« Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? » Jasper s'est levé et dirigé vers la fenêtre. Il garde s'est distance avec moi mais heureusement il ne tente rien pour m'attaquer. Isha a suivi son mouvement s'assurant de toujours faire barrage entre lui et moi.

« Je pense que Victoria créé une armée pour nous attaquer... »

« Victoria ? »

« La vampire qui m'a attaqué. Les Cullen ont tué son compagnon l'année dernière et les Quileutes un de ses amis il y a peu. Elle veut se venger. »

« Et donc elle créerait une armée de vampire ? » Jasper m'a une nouvelle fois répondu.

« On est pas sur... ils nous manque des preuves. Mais seule elle ne peut rien contre nous. Ce serait logique. »

« Tu as sûrement raison... Il y a un bon moyen de le savoir. » Les visages se sont tournés vers moi et j'ai sorti la pierre noir de ma poche. Tristan est apparu quasiment instantanément le regard toujours aussi vide mais traversé d'une pointe de folie plus intense encore que celle d'avant... Isha est venu se placer immédiatement devant moi. Il n'aime pas ce fantôme. Moi non plus... je perds le contrôle sur lui un peu plus chaque jour... un âme trop sombre et imprévisible... J'ai commis une erreur en l'enchaînant lui. Mais briser le contrat m'affaiblirait beaucoup et je perdrais un esprit..

« Nécromancienne. »

« Tristan. J'ai besoin de toi. » Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu les vampires se tendre et leur regard passer de mon visage au vide devant moi. Bien sur personne ne peut voir le fantôme. « J'ai besoin que tu trouves une femme Victoria. C'est une vampire. »

« Tu as une photo ? » Je me suis tournée vers les autres.

« Vous avez une photo d'elle ? » Ils ont secoué la tête. « Non on en a pas. »

« Elle est rousse mais d'une teinte plus foncé que toi ! »

« Merci Bella. » Je me suis de nouveau tournée vers l'apparition. « Trouve là et vois ce qu'elle mijote. Nous la soupçonnons d'enlever des humains pour en faire une armée de vampire. Commence par la ville de Phénix. » Il a hoché la tête. « Rapporte-moi le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Va ! » Il a disparu.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Mon regard a quitté le vide devant moi pour se poser sur Emmett.

« Tristan. Un des esprits à mon service. »

« Tu as des esprits qui te servent ? »

« Ouep. J'en ai deux. Mélisse et Tristan. Mélisse est une petite fille issue de la royauté française assassinée avant ses 10ans et Tristan est un jeune homme décédé de la tuberculose dans les année 1920 je pense qu'il était aussi en asile psychiatrique... » Je n'ai pas eu le temps de détailler plus que mon fantôme est revenu. « Déjà ?.. Tristan ? » Il se tient la tête et ne semble pas vraiment lui même. Je me suis approchée de lui pour comprendre et le coup est partie avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me suis effondrée en arrière le bras ensanglanté. La main de Tristan est désormais griffu et il vient de me lacérer le bras. « ISHA ! » Mon familier a attrapé le fantôme par la gorge et a traversé la fenêtre la brisant au passage pour l'éloigner de moi. Carlisle est venu s'accroupir à mes côté pour observer ma plaie.

« Montre moi... Jasper ? » L'intéressé a secoué la tête.

« ça va... elle ne sent pas aussi bon que Bella. » J'ai retenu un rire nerveux avant de regarder mon bras. J'ai de vilaine lacérations sur l'épaule qui laisseront certainement des traces.

« Je vais devoir te recoudre. Vient. »

« Non... Pas maintenant. » Je me suis redressée en chancelant toujours. « Isha. » Mon familier n'a pas réagit dans mon esprit et n'est pas revenu. « Merde. Il faut que j'aille voir. »

« Dans ton état ce n'est pas- »

« C'est bon. Ce n'est rien de grave. Je guérirais vite. Plus vite qu'une humaine. Je dois voir ce qu'il se passe avec Tristan. Restez ici. On dirait que votre théorie de l'armée est confirmée. »

« Comment ça ? » J'ai jeté un regard mauvais à Bella.

« Il arrive que les esprits réagissent mal à la présence des vampires... C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'en approche jamais. Et Tristan n'était déjà pas stable avant... Je n'aurais pas du l'envoyer lui... J'ai commis une erreur... Je reviens. » J'ai sauté par la fenêtre avant qu'ils ne puissent m'en empêcher et ai atterri gracieusement au sol puis je me suis éloignée en trottinant à la recherche de mon familier. Si il y a bien une chose qui me met en stresse c'est d'être éloignée de lui trop longtemps.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché mais je me suis bien éloignée. Suffisamment pour que le sang de ma blessure coagule et que les plaies commencent à se refermer lentement.

« Isha tu es où bon sang... » J'ai pris la pierre de Tristan dans ma poche pour m'en servir comme balise mais elle s'est transformée en cendre dans ma main. « Et merde... » On dirait que mon fantôme vient de mourir... « Fait chier... j'avais besoin de ces infos... » Je pourrais envoyer Mélisse mais je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'elle devienne folle aussi... j'ai besoin d'elle...

J'ai déboulé dans une clairière et y ai trouvé mon familier. « Isha ! » il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. « Oh... désolée... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je vais bien... ce n'est rien. »

« B...Le...sS...e...r... » Il a pris mon bras pour l'observer. Parfois il a un comportement si humain que j'en viens à me demander qui il pouvait être avant de mourir. Avant de devenir un spectre. Avant de me trouver ce jour là...

« Ce n'est rien. C'est déjà presque guéri. Regarde. » Un bruissement dans mon dos m'a fait sursauter. « Iomlaid. » Isha a repris l'apparence d'un chien et un homme est apparu peu de temps après s'approchant lentement de moi.

« Sam ? » L'alpha semble étonné de me voir.

« Hel ? Que fais-tu là ? Et à qui parlais-tu ? »

« Je me promenais et je parlais à Isha. Je fais souvent ça. Demande à Jacob il m'a déjà surpris. » J'ai souris mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Réellement je prie intérieurement pour qu'il n'est pas vu le spectre. Il a regardé brièvement le chien et s'en ai vite désintéressé. Il n'a rien vu donc... ouf. J'ai vu son nez se plisser alors qu'il prend une inspiration et son regard est tombé sur mon bras. Il s'est tendu et je l'ai senti vibrer de colère. Soudain il est devant moi. Trop rapide. J'amorce un mouvement de recul mais il me saisit le poignet pour me bloquer.

« Ton bras... » Il inspecte la blessure en relevant les manches de mon pull. La chaleur de ses doigts ma fait sursauter et m'envoie un délicieux frisson.

« Ce n'est rien. » Il a ensuite posé la main sur le bandage dans mon cou pour le défaire. L'onguent a pénétré ma peau mais la trace doit toujours être là même si plus légère. Il a passé un doigt dessus perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Je me suis gentiment dégagée ne voulant pas qu'il soit témoin de la plaie qui guérie toute seule. La proximité de mon familier accélère la guérison et le loup n'a pas besoin de voir ça ! Il m'a laissé faire mais n'a pas lâché mon poignet pour autant.

« J'étais montée dans un arbre, une branche a craqué et je suis tombée. Et pour mon cou c'est une longue histoire. » Ok. Celui là il est un peu gros. « Je suis assez maladroite... » Comme si ça pouvait changer quoique ce soit.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans un arbre ? » Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime.

« Je jouais à cache cache avec Isha et je me suis dis que si je prenais de la hauteur il aurait plus de mal à me trouver. C'est un bon pisteur. » Il a secoué la tête en riant légèrement. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. Il faut que tu fasses désinfecter ça. »

« Je vais demander au docteur Cullen. » Il s'est soudainement tendu et sa prise sur mon poignet s'est resserrée. J'ai senti mon os flancher et n'est pu retenir une grimace de douleur. Isha s'est mis a grogner doucement à côté de moi.

« Le docteur Cullen ? Tu le connais ? »

« Oui ma sœur est avec leur fils... En fait j'étais chez eux. Je suis juste sortie promener Isha. Il a l'habitude des grands espaces. Sam... mon poignet tu me fais mal ! » Il a soudain réalisé sa prise et m'a relâché. J'en ai profité pour reculé mais me suis stoppée net en voyant son regard plein de colère.

« Tu étais chez les Cullen ? » Sa voix a monté d'un ton avec la colère et j'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Oui et ? »

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème il me semble. » Il s'est mis vibré légèrement et j'ai senti la chaleur de sa peau me caresser malgré la distance. Isha a fait un pas menaçant dans sa direction. J'ai tendu la main devant son museau lui intimant de reculer. Ce n'est pas le moment de provoquer le loup...

« Pas mon problème... » Il m'a attrapé le bras, comme par hasard celui blessé, et m'a traîné derrière lui. « Si seulement c'était le cas... » Il a murmuré cette dernière phrase mais je l'ai tout de même entendue. On dirait qu'il prend mal son imprégnation... Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière...

« Merde... Sam tu fais quoi là ? Mon bras tu me fais mal arrête ! » Je me suis dégagée vivement me déboîtant l'épaule au passage. « AAH ! » Sam s'est brusquement arrêté et a voulu faire un pas vers moi mais Isha s'est interposé.

« Je te ramènes à la réserve voir Sue pour qu'elle te soigne et ensuite chez toi. »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Tu as assez fait de dégât comme ça. Je retourne chez les Cullen, retrouver ma sœur et faire observer mon bras par Carlisle ! » Il a paru remarqué mon état et s'est calmé d'un seul coup.

« Hel... je suis désolé je... » Il a voulu tendre la main vers moi mais Isha a fait claquer sa mâchoire.

« T'en a assez fait c'est bon. Je rentre. Ne me suis pas. » J'ai fait demi tour et ai repris le chemin de la maison Cullen.

* * *

Une fois près des fenêtre j'ai remis mon épaule en place d'un claquement sec et me suis tournée vers mon familier.

« Iomlaid. » Il a repris son apparence avant de me prendre dans ses bras, de se ramasser sur lui même et de bondir pour passer la fenêtre brisé. Nous avons atterri dans le salon devant les habitants. Isha m'a posé doucement par terre et je me suis tournée vers le verre brisé. « Désolé pour ça... Je vais tout réparer. » J'ai tendu la main vers les débris. Ça va me demander un sort plus complexe mais je pense pouvoir le faire. « tha an latha an-diugh a 'dol air ais chun an àm a dh'fhalbh » J'ai senti la magie me traverser. Une sensation que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Pour une sorcière sombre user de magie de lumière est comme écouter un ongle crisser sur un tableau. Les débris de verres se sont rassemblés et la fenêtre s'est reformée.

« Pratique dis-donc ! » J'ai ri face au commentaire d'Emmett avant de m'effondrer. Isha m'a rattrapé de justesse et Carlisle était à mes côtés en un temps recors.

« Hel ? » Il a tendu les bras et Isha l'a laissé me prendre. Une marque de confiance extraordinaire !

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un peu trop usée de la magie ce soir. Et la perte de sang n'a pas aidé. » Il m'a installé dans le canapé et les autres se sont posés autour de moi. « Vous avez décidée quoi ? Pour l'armée je veux dire. »

« On va s'entraîner. On a pas vraiment le choix. Ton fantôme a-t-il dit où ils se trouvent et combien ils sont ? » J'ai lancé un regard triste à Jasper en secoué la tête.

« Il est mort avant. »

« Mort ? » Rosalie semble perplexe.

« Isha l'a tué. »

« On peut tuer un fantôme ? » J'ai hoché la tête vers la blonde.

« Ouais... Enfin Isha peut... et ne me demandez pas ce qu'il se passe dans ce cas vous ne voulez pas savoir ça croyez moi... » Je me suis laissée aller contre le dossier en soupirant. « Et maintenant j'ai perdu un fantôme... il va m'en falloir un nouveau... Mélisse est déjà sur une mission... » J'ai fermé les yeux un temps pour reposer mon corps écoutant les autres discuter de leur plan d'attaque. Et puis soudain le silence s'est fait me faisant rouvrir les yeux. Ils me dévisagent tous étrangement.

« Quoi ? » Bella s'est avancée vers moi en tendant un mouchoir.

« Ton nez... » j'ai accepté le tissu et l'ai passé sur mon visage. Il est couvert de sang. Merde...

« Hel... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« C'est rien. Je fait une sorte de burn out. J'ai usé de beaucoup trop de magie en peu de temps, blanche qui plus est, ajoutez à cela la blessure et la perte de mon fantôme... » Un hoquet de stupeur m'a fait tourné la tête vers Rosalie qui regarde mon reflet dans un miroir. « Ah... oui... J'avais oublié ça... » Comme dans la salle de bain a mon arrivé à Forks mon reflet est un squelette aux yeux rouge sang entouré d'ombre et souriant de manière sadique.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est moi... enfin moi dans la mort... c'est normal... enfin je veux que ce n'est pas grave. Ça le devient si je revêts cette apparence dans la réalité. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Il faut se concentrer sur l'armée de vampire... J'aimerais participer à vos entraînement si ça ne vous dérange pas »

« Tu es humaine c'est risqué. » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel face à la remarque d'Edward.

« Je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'une humaine. Je guéris vite. Et je ne me battrais pas. Isha oui. » Mon familier a souris découvrant un nouvelle fois une rangée de dents impressionnante. Carlisle a secoué la tête avant de parler.

« Edward a raison. C'est dangereux... Mais face à une armée toute aide est précieuse... Tu peux t'entraîner avec nous. Nous déciderons ensuite si t'a place est sur le champ de bataille. » J'ai hoché le tête avant de me relever en chancelant. « Il faut qu'on rentre. Charlie va s'inquiéter et j'ai besoin de me reposer... » Nous avons salué tout le monde et Edward nous a raccompagné en voiture.

* * *

« J'ai parlé à Jacob... » Je me suis tournée vers Bella. Nous sommes dans la cuisine pour prendre notre déjeuner. Charlie est déjà partie depuis un moment me permettant de rendre à Isha son apparence. Et Bella vient de rentrer de la réserve. Je les observe tout les deux faire la vaisselle. Bella lave les assiettes et les tend à mon familier qui les range au fur et à mesure avec beaucoup de concentration et de minutie. J'ai souri en le voyant ainsi faire. Il a l'air extrêmement concentré à ne rien casser et ne faire aucun faux mouvement. Et Bella à côté lui lance quelques encouragement et conseil comme une mère à un enfant.

« A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Oui... il refusait de me parler... Mais... je n'aime pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il est mon meilleur ami.. Et je crois que ça va mieux maintenant... On s'est expliqué.. » J'ai hoché la tête. Un bruit dans les étages m'a fait sursauter.

« Isha ! » Mon familier s'est précipité vers l'escalier.

« Bella reste là je reviens... » j'ai retrouvé mon familier dans sa chambre. « Isha ? »

« I...n...tR...Us... »

« Merde. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Je me suis retournée pour voir ma sœur sur le pas de la porte.

« Appel Edward. Quelqu'un était là. »

Le vampire n'a pas tardé à arriver et a inspecter la chambre à son tour avant de se tourner vers nous.

« Vous allez bien ? » J'ai acquiescé.

« ça va... Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Isha n'a pas eu le temps de le voir. »

« J'ai appelé Jasper et Emmett. Ils vont pister son odeur. Je vous ramène chez moi toutes les deux en attendant. »

« Isha va les accompagner. » Mon familier a hoché la tête et je lui ai redonné son apparence de chien avant qu'il ne saute par la fenêtre pour se joindre aux deux vampires. Je n'ai pas menti à Sam en disant qu'il est un bon pisteur.

* * *

« Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un que tu connais ?» Nous sommes dans le salon de la maison Cullen Edward se tient en face de nous et secoue la tête avant de répondre à Carlisle.

« Un étranger. Je n'ai pas reconnu l'odeur. »

« Un vagabond ? » Esmée me tend une tasse de chocolat chaud tout en interrogeant son fils.

« Un vagabond n'aurait pas épargné les filles. » L'affirmation de Rosalie m'envoie une frisson d'appréhension. Soudain la porte s'est ouverte sur Emmett et Jasper. Ce dernier s'est avancé vers son père adoptif.

« L'odeur disparaît à 8 km de la maison Swan... » Ils ont par la suite émis plusieurs hypothèses toute démentie par Alice. Ce n'est donc ni Victoria ni les Volturi.

« Il va falloir vous protéger... » Edward semble plus tendu que jamais et c'est Rosalie qui répond.

« Il faudra les protéger longtemps ? » Son père lui lance un regard mauvais mais Bella prend la parole avant.

« Elle a raison. Vous ne pourrez pas nous protéger tout le temps... »

« Je peux placer un sort autour de la maison pour empêcher quiconque de s'en approcher... pour le reste il va nous falloir plus d'allier... » J'ai lancé un regard à ma sœur et elle a semblé comprendre où je voulais en venir.

« Oui... on peut demander au Quileutes... » S'en ai suivi une confrontation à laquelle je n'ai pas prêter attention. Les Cullen savent qu'ils n'auront pas le choix de toute manière. La porte s'est de nouveau ouverte et Isha est entré en trottinant.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » Il a secoué la tête et ai venu se lover contre moi. Emmett m'a rejoint tout sourire.

« C'est un rapide. Il nous à presque battu à la course. » Sa remarque m'a arraché un sourire.

« Attends de le voir à l'entraînement sous sa véritable forme. C'est un guerrier redoutable ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » Il a pointé un doigt en direction de mon familier. « Prépare toi Isha. Ça va être un combat épique ! » Isha a aboyé, acceptant le défie du vampire.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard les ingrédients pour mon sort était près et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre pour ne pas être déranger laissant les Cullen dans le salon. Ils étaient venu s'assurer que tout allez bien et voulais tester l'efficacité de mon sort.

J'ai tracé un pentagramme au sol à la craie avant de disposer les ingrédients nécessaires sur chaque branche. Puis je me suis placée en son centre et me suis saisi d'une dague pour m'ouvrir le poignet. Quand le sang a commencé à couler sur le parquet j'ai prononcer ma formule.

« Tha thu fhìn agus mise fhìn. » Une volute de fumé noir s'est élevée en face de moi. « Feumaidh mi do làthaireachd anns a 'mehèinn seo. » Et puis elle est apparue. Moi. Enfin plutôt la moi du reflet du miroir. Le squelette. Elle me fixe de ses orbites vides dans lesquelles brillent une lueur rouge malsaine. Elle claque la mâchoire en guise de salutation. Son corps est couvert par une longue cape noir qui semble être faite de fumé et la capuche dissimule une partie de son crâne. Voilà ce que je suis, ni morte, ni vivante... parce que je suis les deux à la fois. Je temps la main vers mon squelette et elle fait de même. Quand nos paumes se joignent nos corps fusionnes et quand je rouvre les yeux sur mes mains ce ne sont maintenant plus que des os. J'ai désormais quitté le monde des vivant pour celui des morts. « Venez à moi mes frères. » Ma mâchoire ne bouge pas malgré les paroles que je viens de prononcer. La cape autour de moi se soulève face à un vent imaginaire. Devant moi des spectres fantomatique flotte dans leur tissus noir, déchiré et sale laissant uniquement apparaître leur crâne et leur pâtes griffus. « Je vous confie la garde de cette maison... Protégez là de mes ennemis. » Un craquement sinistre a raisonné faisant écho à leur rire. Ils se sont éparpillés traversant les murs pour aller flotter autour de la maison tel des chien de garde prêt à déchiqueter quiconque s'en approche sans mon consentement.

Je suis restée un moment au milieu du pentagramme savourant la sensation de me trouver dans le monde des morts. Les lieux sont silencieux... paisible... Il m'attire comme un aimant. J'ai fait un pas en avant. Tout serait plus simple si je restais dans cette dimension. J'ai entendu un crissement sinistre mais n'y ai pas prêté attention et ai refait un pas en avant. Oui... ce serait plus simple. J'ai tendu la main vers l'extérieur du pentagramme.

La porte de la pièce et soudainement volé en éclat et Isha est entré en catastrophe suivi de ma sœur et des Cullens. Je me suis stoppée net dans mon élan le pied juste au dessus de la limite du cercle. Isha a poussé un hurlement strident et les autres se sont figées en me voyant.

« H...e...L... » J'ai regardé le spectre qui a prononcé mon nom. Pourquoi veut-il m'empêcher d'être heureuse ?

« Hel ? » Ma sœur s'est avancée doucement vers moi et mon familier a posé une main griffus sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller trop prêt. « Hel c'est toi ? »

« Oui... » A mes propres oreilles ma voix me semble comme brisé.

« Hel... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? » Elle a fouillé dans sa poche et en sorti un petit objet. Un miroir. Elle l'a orienté dans ma direction. Mon reflet m'a frappé. C'est moi... humaine... Avec de la peau sur mes os et des yeux réels. Mais c'est mon expression qui me frappe. De la tristesse, une grande tristesse. J'ai baissé mes orbites vers mes mains squelettiques.

J'étais en train de jeter un sort. Un sort nécessitant que je m'immerge entièrement dans le monde des morts... sans encrage. J'ai regarder le cercle. Je me trouve au bord. J'ai eu un hoquet de stupeur et me suis reculée en vitesse. J'étais à deux doigts de me suicider. De mourir pour de vrai... Ce cercle était mon attache au monde des vivants... si j'en étais sortie... Seigneur... D'un revers de la main j'ai brisé la magie et tout est devenu noir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola !_

 _Voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! Oh yeah ! Navré pour le retard mais mes examens commencent et je me suis retrouvée envahie par les révisions. Le stresse est réel encore plus avec la grèves de la SNCF et celle des étudiants qui ont décidé de bloquer ma fac pour nous empêcher de passer nos exams... enfin bref !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **Nogly** : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement c'était une confusion quand j'écrivais. Normalement j'ai tout corriger mais une erreur peut encore se glisser. En tout cas merci de m'avoir prévenue !

 **Tia63** : encore merci pour ta review ! Et oui il y aura bien un remplaçant pour Tristan mais il n'arrive pas tout de suite. je te laisse spéculer en attendant huhu. Effectivement Hel doit faire face à beaucoup de dilemme mais elle a toujours Isha avec elle. Sans lui cette fic n'existerait même pas je crois xD

 **Ninidezil** : Ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes questions ! (enfin j'espère huhu). Je trouvais trop facile que Sam tombe simplement amoureux juste à cause de l'impréparation. Il est quand même l'Alpha de sa meute! En tout cas j'espère que ça va te plaire !

 **Savanada** : "Le spectre au rire pourri" Mon dieu j'adore ! xD La meilleure description d'Isha jamais faite ! Merci beaucoup tu m'as bien fait rire !

 **Pnyolechat** : Merci pour ta Review ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

"Pas maintenant" dit-on à la mort.

Quelqu'un m'appelle. Je l'entends prononcer mon nom dans mon esprit. On me demande de me réveiller. Je dors ? Peut être... Alors je dois me réveiller. Mais comment ? La voix m'appelle encore. Un homme. Elle résonne dans mon esprit comme-ci c'était sa place. Je dois me réveiller...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et papillonne un peu pour faire la mise au point. L'environnement ne m'est pas familier. Je suis allongée dans un lit dans un pièce aux murs blanc. Un moniteur bip régulièrement à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête pour observer les lieux. Un hôpital. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et puis les souvenir reviennent. Le sort de protection que j'ai lancé me forçant à prendre ma forme de l'au-delà. Et le moment où j'ai failli ne pas revenir. Rester un fantôme. Devenir la mort.

« Merde... C'est pas passé loin... » Si Bella n'était pas intervenue je ne serais pas revenue... La prochaine fois j'impliquerais Isha dans mon sort... Je n'aime pas le faire mais il me faut un chaperon. Mon regard s'est posé sur un journal posé sur ma table de chevet à côté d'un gobelet de café encore fumant. Quelqu'un était là il n'y a pas longtemps... J'ai attrapé le papier pour y lire la date. 2 jours... je suis restée KO deux jours... Bordel... Je me suis redressée lentement et ai arraché mon cathéter sans ménagement. La machine un émis un bip continu et strident.

« La ferme... » Je l'ai débranché et elle s'est tue. « Mieux... » Je me suis dirigée vers le placard y trouvant des vêtements propres et suis aller prendre une douche en vitesse.

Une fois propre et présentable je suis sortie de la chambre à la recherche d'Isha. Ne pas l'avoir a mes côté me stresse. Ne trouvant personne dans le couloir je me suis dirigée vers l'accueille en suivant les panneaux.

J'ai débouché vers une sorte de salle d'attente dans laquelle j'aperçois mon père et le docteur Cullen. En m'approchant j'ai aussi remarqué la présence de ma sœur, Edward et... Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? J'ai espionné leur conversation curieuse de savoir ce qu'il en est.

« Je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera... Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant une trop longue période... Elle s'est trouvé en état de mort clinique pendant 37 min... je ne sais pas quel sont les conséquences pour son cerveau. Le manque d'oxygène peut être très dommageable. Le coma est nécessaire pour qu'elle se remette. »

« Est-ce qu'elle se réveillera un jour ? » Charlie tient Bella dans ses bras et la voix de Sam dégouline de colère. Carlisle a secoué la tête.

« Il faut que vous sachiez... il y a un risque qu'elle ne se réveille jamais... » Crac. Le point du loup s'est enfoncé dans le mur et Bella a éclaté en sanglot. La pression est un peu trop grande dans cette pièce... il est temps de la faire redescendre. J'ai toquet à la porte et me suis appuyée contre l'encadrement de manière nonchalante.

« Salut. » Ils se sont tournés vers moi et j'ai eu la satisfaction de voir la stupéfaction dans leur regard. Bella est la première à réagir.

« Salut ?... SALUT ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE ? » Elle s'est précipitée vers moi et a abattu son poing sur ma poitrine. Puis elle a entouré ma taille de ses bras et s'est mise à pleurer contre mon épaule. « J'ai eu si peur... » Charlie nous a rejoint et j'ai pu voir une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Ne fait plus un truc comme ça gamine... J'ai eu peur... Je ne me serais jamais pardonné de t'avoir perdu ! » Ils se sont enfin détachés de moi et j'ai posé mon regard sur Sam en haussant un sourcil. Message clair. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a pris dans ses bras serrant un peu trop fort à mon goût. J'ai l'ai senti enfuir son visage dans mon coup et prendre une grande inspiration. Il a poussé un léger grognement de satisfaction.

« Monsieur Uley.. Si vous pouviez lâcher ma patiente je dois procéder à quelques examens. » Sam a grogné un peu plus fort et ses bras se sont tendus autour de moi. Sûrement le fait qu'un vampire souhaite m'approcher.

« Sam.. lâche-moi. Je dois me faire examiner par le docteur. » Il a obtempéré à contre cœur et je me suis dirigée vers le médecin. Carlisle m'a brièvement pris dans ses bras murmurant dans mon oreille pour moi seule.

« Isha est chez nous... il ne pouvait pas sortir.. » J'ai compris que mon familier avait sa propre apparence. La téléphone de Charlie a sonné et il a décroché. Pendant ce temps Carlisle m'a fait m'asseoir pour effectuer quelques examens de contrôle. « Bon... tu es en pleine forme. Tant mieux. Le cas n'était peut être pas aussi grave que ce qu'on le pensait. » Charlie est revenu dans la pièce à ce moment là.

« Je dois repartir. Encore une disparition... »

« Allez-y. Je vais ramener Bella et Hel. Elle va parfaitement bien et je n'ai pas besoin de la garder en observation. » Mon père a hoché la tête, a déposé un baiser sur mon front et celui de Bella avant de partir en remerciant le docteur. « Allons-y. » J'ai voulu suivre ma sœur, Edward et son père mais quelqu'un m'a retenu par la main.

« Tu rentres avec moi. »

« Sam... je... »

« Non. Je t'emmène Il faut qu'on parle. » J'ai levé les yeux aux ciel.

« Je ne peux pas. Je dois aller chez les Cullen récupérer Isha... » Sa prise s'est raffermie sur mon poignet me faisant grimacer. Edward s'est avancé vers nous.

« Lâche-là Sam ! Elle ne veut pas venir avec toi ! » J'ai sentie la tension grimper en flèche dans la pièce et le corps de Sam s'est mis à vibrer.

« Ok ok c'est bon je viens avec toi ! Faite descendre le taux de testostérone s'ils vous plaît ça devient irrespirable ici ! » Edward a baissé les yeux vers moi.

« Tu es sûre ? Et Isha ? »

« C'est bon. Dîtes-lui juste que je vais bien. Sam me déposera chez vous plus tard. N'est-ce pas Sam ? » L'alpha m'a regardé et a hoché la tête à contre cœur avant de m'entraîner sans me lâcher vers la sortie.

* * *

Il a conduit jusque la réserve dans le silence le plus total. Je n'ai pas non plus parlé. C'est lui qui a quelque chose à me dire après tout.

« On y est. » Il a garé la voiture dans une allée devant une maison éloignée des autres et entourées d'arbres. « Vient. » Il m'a ouvert la porte et je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur. « Tu peux t'installer à table. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Tu as du thé ? » Il a hoché la tête et s'est affairé. J'en ai profité pour observer la pièce. Plutôt grande et chaleureuse elle sent son odeur si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'enlace constamment. Il a posé la tasse devant moi et je l'ai remercié. Puis il s'est assis à côté.

« On est partie sur de mauvaise base tout les deux. » J'ai haussé un sourcil et il m'a tendu la main. « Je suis Sam Uley. Enchanté. » J'ai observé sa main un moment avant de me prendre au jeu et de la serrer.

« Hel Rosebush. »

« Et d'où viens-tu Hel Rosebush ? » La manière qu'il de prononcer mon nom m'a fait frissonner.

« Je viens d'Irlande. » Il a hoché la tête et a enroulé une de mes boucles autour de son doigt.

« C'est un jolie accent. Et pourquoi es-tu venu emménager ici ? »

« Ma mère est décédée. Elle était malade et savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Alors elle s'est arrangée pour que je sois envoyée auprès de mon père. » Son regard s'est adouci.

« Toutes mes condoléances. Ça n'a pas du être facile... » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« J'y étais préparée. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Ça a aidé... un peu... » Il a continué de jouer avec mes cheveux de manière distraite avant de parler à nouveau.

« Tu me fascines... » J'ai sursauté et ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. Il me détaille intensément. Ses yeux chocolat sont si expressif que s'en est troublant et je sens l'attraction que j'exerce sur lui. Alors il s'est réellement imprégné de moi...

« Sam... je... » Je ne sais pas ce que j'allais dire. Il passe une main sous mes jambes et me ramène sur mes genoux avant de passer les bras autour de moi. Je ne suis pas petite en taille, je suis même plutôt grande mais pour la première fois je me sens minuscule. En sécurité. Comme quand Isha m'enlace. Peut être que les sorcières aussi peuvent ressentir de l'attraction pour un individu. Il a pris ma joue en coupe et m'a forcé à lever la tête tout en posant son front contre le mien.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » C'était plus un murmure pour lui même mais j'y ai tout de même répondu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » J'ai vu le conflit intérieur auquel il fait fasse dans son regard. Va-t-il me dire pour la meute ? Et moi ? Est-ce que je suis prêtes à lui dire ma nature ? J'ai tendu la main pour toucher sa joue. Parce que j'en ai besoin. Après ce qu'il m'est arrivé j'ai besoin de me sentir vivante et liée à la vie. Soudain il s'est détaché de moi et s'est dirigé vers la porte sans un mot. Je suis restée scotchée sur place avant de me ressaisir et d'aller voir par la fenêtre. Qu'elle mouche l'a piqué ? Ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas plus. Du tout. Il enlace sur le perron une jeune fille, elle lève la tête et l'embrasse. Et le pire c'est qu'il y répond. J'ai reculé en riant nerveusement. Il se fout de moi ? Il a une copine ? Ne voulant plus rester dans cette pièce je me suis dirigée vers l'arrière me doutant qu'une maison pareille aurait un deuxième accès. Bingo. Sans un regard en arrière j'ai ouvert la porte et suis partie en courant vers la forêt.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru mais j'ai réussi à retrouver mon chemin vers la maison des Cullens. Je suis rentrée sans même sonner sachant pertinemment qu'ils m'ont entendu. Je les ai trouvé dans le salon et me suis précipitée vers mon familier avant de me jeter dans ces bras.

« Isha ! » Il a refermé ses bras autour de moi et je me suis enfin sentie à la maison. Je déteste être séparée de lui trop longtemps. « Je suis désolée... je ne voulait pas te faire peur. Pardon. » Il a grogné.

« C'est mignon tout en étant immonde. » Je me suis tournée pour voir le rictus amusé d'Emmett et lui ai tiré la langue.

« Jaloux ! » Il a posé une main sur sa poitrine d'un air faussement blessé. « Isha. Va lui faire un câlin aussi tu veux ? » Le vampire m'a regardé avec effroi et mon familier l'a entouré de ses bras sous l'hilarité générale.

« Ok ok lâche-moi maintenant j'ai compris ! » Il a tenté de se dégager mais le spectre est aussi fort que lui. « Hel ! Dis a ton familier de me lâcher ! » J'ai pouffé et me suis exécutée. Isha est revenu se positionner à côté de moi et je me suis tourner vers les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon... absence ? » Bella a secoué la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

« Non. J'ai simplement commis une erreur rien de plus. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Jusque la prochaine fois ! » Cette fois j'ai fait un doigt d'honneur à Emmett qui a éclaté de rire.

Jasper a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a fait un récapitulatif de la situation. « Ton sort a l'air de fonctionner, nous avons retrouvé plusieurs cadavres autour de la maison. Des animaux rassure-toi. On dirait qu'il ne laisse pas non plus passer les prédateurs. »

« Les spectres s'attaqueront à tout ce qui représente une menace. » Il a hoché la tête.

« Combien de temps durera-t-il ? »

« Aussi longtemps que je le souhaite mais mieux ne pas le faire durer. Il puise directement dans mon énergie vitale. »

« D'accord. Pour la suite Bella a réussi à convaincre Charlie de vous laisser partir toute les deux pour un weekend en montagne avec nous. Charlie était retissant au début mais Carlisle lui a affirmé que l'air pur serait bénéfique pour toi. »

« Merci. » Edward a pris la suite.

« Nous avons passé une sorte d'accord avec les Quileutes. Ils vont venir s'entraîner avec nous et se battrons à nos côtés. Sam a accepté. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait te voir ? » J'ai haussé les épaules ne voulant pas répondre. Carlisle l'a compris et a continué les explications.

« Demain nous devons nous retrouver. Le problème est qu'Isha ne pourra pas s'entraîner avec nous. »

« Effectivement... je ne veux pas que tout Forks soit au courant de son existence. Mais j'aimerais tout de même assister à l'entraînement avec lui. Il pourra écouter vos conseils sous sa forme de chien. »

« ça voudra dire que les loups sauront que tu sais. »

« Peut importe. La sécurité de Bella est en jeu je ne vais pas chipoter. Si ça vous va. » ils ont tous approuvé et Edward nous a ramené chez nous.

« Tu ne devrais pas partir. Pas après ce qu'il t'es arrivé... » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« Mais si Charlie ! Carlisle affirme que ce sera bon pour mon corps. L'air de la montagne est plus pur. Et je serais en sécurité avec eux ! »Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et avons rejoint Edward dans sa voiture. Il nous a emmené vers le camp d'entraînement, un lieu dans la forêt un peu plus reculé. Je me suis hissée sur le capot du 4x4 et nous avons attendu les loups.

Ils sont arrivée peu de temps plus tard sous leur forme bestiale et Edward s'est chargé de la traduction.

« Il ne nous font pas assez confiance pour venir sous leur forme humaine. » Un loup roux s'est approché de Bella et elle l'a salué.

« Salut Jacob. » Soudain son regard s'est posé sur moi et il s'est tendu. Tous les loups ont alors remarqué ma présence et le loup noir s'est mis à grogner. J'ai deviné qu'il s'agissait de Sam. J'ai agité la main dans leur direction.

« Salut. » Bella s'est tapé le front du plat de la main.

« T'as vraiment pas de tact Hel... » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et Edward s'est tourné vers moi.

« Ils veulent savoir ce que tu fais là. »

« Je compte les nuages. J'en suis à 93 » ! » Isha a toussoté signifiant qu'il est en train de rire. Le loup noir s'est avancé vers moi menaçant.

« Bonjour Sam. Alors oui je sais. Oui je savais déjà avant et non je ne te dirais pas comment. »

« Il veut savoir pourquoi tu es partie hier. »

« J'avais mieux à faire. » Le loup a soutenu mon regard un moment avant de se détourner et d'aller écouter les propos de Jasper. Isha s'est fait extrêmement attentif et quand la démonstration à commencé je suis descendue de la voiture pour aller me placer à côté de Bella.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis inquiètes... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blesser à cause de moi. » J'ai compris qu'elle parlait de Jacob et l'intéressé est venu s'appuyer un peu contre elle. « Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blesser à cause de moi... » Il a plongé son regard dans le sien et nul besoin d'un liseur de penser pour comprendre le message.

« Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. » Jacob m'a lancé un regard en biais mais s'est éloigné en voyant Sam approcher. Le loup s'est assis à côté de moi.

« Il veut toujours savoir pourquoi tu sais ? » J'ai remercié Edward d'un signe de tête.

« Je savais avant d'arriver ici. Enfin... je savais que les vampires et les loups existaient et je sais les reconnaître. Nous avons nos propre légendes en Irlande. Je ne savais juste pas que j'en verrais ici. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. »

Il a grogné légèrement et Edward a continué son rôle de traducteur.

« Il veut savoir si tu connais les légendes Quileutes. »

« Oui je les connais. » Son regard s'est plongé dans le miens et j'ai compris la question suivante.

« Je suis au courant pour ça aussi. Tu as déjà quelqu'un Sam. Je vous ai vu. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Et... » J'ai secoué la tête en soupirant. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. » Le loup s'est redressée et s'est placé devant moi.

« Il veut que tu grimpe sur son dos. Pour parler. » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. » J'ai senti qu'il allait insisté mais un mouvement sur ma droite a attiré mon attention. Mélisse se tient debout sur le toit de la voiture et m'observe. J'ai reporté mon attention sur le combat pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Elle a compris la raison de mon silence et s'est mise à flotter à côté de moi. Assise sur le dos de Sam. J'ai retenu un rictus.

« Tristan n'est plus ? » J'ai hoché la tête discrètement. « Comment ? » Mon regard s'est posé sur Isha et elle a compris. « Je... pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? » Je me suis mordue la lèvre. Je ne peux pas lui répondre... j'ai secoué la tête attirant l'attention de Sam qui a plissé les yeux. Et puis une idée m'est venue. C'est risqué avec ce qu'il sait passé la dernière fois mais j'ai besoin de parler à Mélisse. Je suis allée m'asseoir contre un arbre Isha allongé à côté de moi. J'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer tout en plongeant une main dans sa fourrure pour m'encrer et ai quitté mon enveloppé charnelle. Mon âme s'est mise à flotter au dessus de mon corps et Mélisse m'a rejoint.

« Je ne peux pas rester comme ça longtemps les autres risques de se poser des questions si je reste immobile... Je n'ai pas tué Tristan volontairement. Il y a eu un accident et il m'a attaqué. Isha a pété un plomb et l'a tué avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. » Elle a gardé le silence. « Tu as découvert quelque chose d'autre ? »

« La grande sorcière a disparue. Un nouveau conseil s'est mis en place. »

« L'assassin de maman est a sa tête ? »

« Non... » J'ai froncé les sourcils. « C'était la grande sorcière. C'est elle qui a tué toutes les autres dont ta mère. »

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Le nouveau conseil en a parlé. Ils ont fouillé ses appartements. Elle travaillait sur un sort permettant de voler la magie des autres. Ils ne savent pas si ça a marché. »

« Elle voulait se gaver de pouvoir ? Mais dans quel but ? Elle est déjà extrêmement puissante ? Pourquoi plus ? »

« Je pense qu'elle a touché à la magie noire... »

« La magie noire rend folle les sorcières blanches. C'est pour ça que les autres ne m'approchaient pas... J'aurais du m'en rendre compte ! J'aurais du voir ça arriver... Où est-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas... elle a disparue. Complètement. »

« Le nouveau conseil ? »

« Il l'a cherche. Ils vont t'envoyer un garde du corps. Ils pensent qu'elle va s'en prendre à toi. »

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? »

« De nombreuses sorcière s'accordent à dire que tu es la sorcière noire la plus puissante existant actuellement. Elle va peut être chercher à récupérer ton pouvoir. Si elle obtient la capacité de contrôler les morts elle sera invincible.. » J'ai hoché la tête. Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu Bella s'approcher de mon corps.

« Je dois y aller. Préviens moi si tu découvres autre chose. Ne t'approche pas d'elle si tu la croises. Je ne veux pas avoir à tuer un autre esprit. » Elle a disparu et je suis retournée dans mon enveloppe charnelle au moment où Bella commençait à paniquer.

« Hel ! » J'ai ouvert les yeux soudainement.

« Woaw ! Doucement ! »

« Tu ne bougeais plus... »

« Je réfléchissais et je me suis endormie rien de plus... » Je me suis relevée pour voir les loups rassemblés et prêts à partir. Sam m'a jeté un regard puis s'est tourné vers Edward.

« Il dit qu'il n'en a pas fini avec toi et que tu ne seras pas débarrassée de lui de si tôt. Il veut le fin mot de l'histoire. » J'ai secoué la tête et les ai regardé partir.

D'après la vision d'Alice la bataille aura lieu dans deux jours.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oups... Je n'ai pas réelle bonne excuse pour le retard (si on peu encore appeler ça un retard) de ce chapitre. Après les examens je me suis mise en hibernation puis le stresse des résultats m'a mise dans tous mes états puis il y a eu les "vacances" (passée à travailler). Enfin Bref. Les cours ont enfin repris et mon cerveau et de nouveau opérationnel pour l'écriture (joie)._

 _Je rassure de suite je n'ai pas abanonné cette histoire ! Pas du tout. J'ai juste du réecrire les chapitres suivant car je n'aimais pas la direction que l'histoire avait pris et ça me bloqué mais maintenant c'est réglée ! (pour l'instant). ais trêve de bavardage je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Bien sur je ne possède toujours pas Twilight ni ses personnages ce serait trop beau._

 _Des bisous,_

 _Linnarra._

 **Tia 63** : Enfin la bataille ! Du moins une petite partie ;p Comme tu dis Hel n'est pas au bout de ses peines !

 **Savanada :** Je te tease un peu Sam saura la vérité dans le prochain chapitre huhuhu. Pour l'hospital oui elle aurait pu faire sauter la machine mais elle aurait eu un peu de mal à l'expliquer même si je pnse qu'elle y a pensé très très fort ! Et pour le garde du corps... surprise !

 **Crazy Neko-san :** Ta review tombe a pique et m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'étais en train d'écrire ce chapitre et elle m'a donné beaucoup de motivation. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te va bientôt savoir comment Isha et Hel se sont trouvés, c'est une histoire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et 'esère qu'elle fera bien comprendre l'importance d'Isha pour Hel. Mais tout vient à point à qui fait attendre ;p et je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:**

Vite ! Une laisse et un collier !

Nous sommes restées dormir chez les Cullen. Bella dans la chambre d'Edward et moi dans celle d'Alice et Jasper. Enfin… en théorie parce que pour l'instant je me contente plus de mettre une raclée à Emmett sur la console pendant que Rosalie commente ma performance. Vers 2h du matin Emmett a posé sa manette et s'est tourné vers moi.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. » je lui ai offert un sourire carnassier avant de répondre.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu étais sur le point de perdre ! » Il a levé les yeux au ciel et Rosalie a pris la parole.

« Il a raison petite sorcière. Il est tôt. » Cette fois ce fut mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sommeil qu'un humain. » La blonde a incliné la tête.

« Tu es si différente d'un humain que ça ? »

« Mmh… Mon corps guéri plus vite, je ne tombe jamais malade, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil… » J'ai continué d'énumérer sur mes doigts ce qui me différencie des hommes. A la fin Emmett m'a donner une tape dans le dos.

« Eh beh ! On dirait pas comme ça t'as l'air toute fragile ! »

« Dis ça à Isha. » L'intéressé a souri offrant une belle vue sur sa dentition. J'ai enendu Emmett déglutir ce qui m'a beaucoup rire. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers Rosalie dont le regard est rivé en direction de l'escalier et je devine vers la chambre d'Edward.

« Tu n'approuves pas hein ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Bella. En vampire. » Elle a laissé un silence s'installer avant de soupirer en secouant la tête le regard triste.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. »

« Explique. Je pense pouvoir comprendre. » Alors elle m'a expliqué. A la fin j'ai hoché la tête comprenant un peu plus le comportement hostile de la vampire envers ma sœur.

« Tu devrais lui en parler. Elle pense que tu l'as hais. »

« Je ne la hais pas. Je l'envie. Elle est vivante. Elle peut avoir des enfants. Et pourtant elle veut sacrifier ce don pour une vie de damné. Tu l'as dis toi-même les vampire sont rejetés par la mort. »

« C'est ton passé Rosalie. Pas le sien. Bella est en âge de prendre ses propres décisions quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises et tu n'y pourras rien. Raconte lui ton histoire. Fait lui comprendre pourquoi tu es en colère. Elle est amoureuse mais pas stupide. »

« T'es philosophe en fait gamine ! » J'ai fait un doigt d'honneur a Emmett qui s'est esclaffé.

« Et toi ? » J'ai reporté mon attention sur Rosalie. « tu en penses quoi ? Bella est ta sœur après tout. »

« Demi-sœur que je ne connais que depuis peu. » J'ai soupiré. « Je suis une sorcière noir dont la familier est un spectre effrayant, ma mère a été assassinée, j'ai du fuir mon domicile, des gens veulent ma mort, Sam veut… je ne sais quoi… et une armée de vampire est sur le point de nous attaquer. » J'ai tourné la tête vers elle. « Alors une sœur qui veut devenir un vamp' c'est le cadet de mes soucis. » La blonde a souri.

« Tu as raison. »

« C'est quoi le problème avec Sam ? » J'ai rougi devant la mine soudainement très intéressée d'Emmett.

« Et bien… Il se peut… enfin il est possible que… » Je me suis mordue la lèvre.

« Accouche gamine. »

« Imprégné de moi… »

« Pardon j'ai pas bien compris la ? » Il a posé la question avec un immense sourire. « Et toi Rose tu as compris ? » La vampire a secoué la tête en riant.

« Pas du tout. Il faut qu'elle répète. »

« Roh vous m'emmerdez ! Vous avez parfaitement compris ! Je crois que Sam s'est imprégné de moi. » C'est à ce moment là que j'ai perdu les vampires. Emmett a éclaté de rire suivi par Rose puis Alice et Jasper sont entrés dans la pièce avec du grand sourire. Le pire c'est Edward qui est venu me donner une tape sur l'épaule en me félicitant. Je me suis tournée vers Esmée qui s'affaire dans la cuisine pour avoir un peu de soutient. Je n'en ai pas eu. La vampire se mord la lèvre pour se retenir de rire aussi.

« Bande de chauve-souris attardée… »

Je me suis finalement endormie vers 5h du matin après avoir demandé à Isha de lancer une attaque de léchouille sur toute la famille tandis que je feuilletais un vieux livre de sort à la recherche d'une malédiction bien odieuse. Livre qu'Emmett m'a rapidement arraché des mains en comprenant que j'allais réellement lancé mon sort. Je l'ai coursé dans tout les salon pour le récupéré jusqu'à ce que Rosalie participe aussi au jeu. Et finalement j'ai atterri sur la canapé épuisée mais heureuse.

* * *

C'est la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui m'a réveillé. J'ai ouvert un œil en grognant. Ma tête est posé sur les cuisses de la vampire blonde et mes jambes sur les genoux de son compagnon.

« Bien dormi ? » Je me suis redressée en m'étirant avant de répondre.

« Comme un mort. » Emmett a souri en entendant l'expression. J'ai alors remarqué que Rosalie lit mon livre de sort. « C'est intéressant ? » Elle l'a refermé en m'offrant un regard agacé avant de me le rendre.

« Je n'y comprend rien du tout. » j'ai pouffé. « C'est qui à la porte ? » Elle a haussé les épaules.

« Tu peux y aller ? » Je me suis demandée pourquoi elle n'y est pas allée elle-même mais n'est pas posé la question et me suis dirigée d'un pas trainant vers la porte. En passant devant le miroir j'ai remarqué que je porte toujours la nuisette que j'avais enfilé hier avant de m'endormir. Celle-ci m'arrive à mi-cuisse et est fendue sur le côté. Le satin noir glisse sur ma peau et la dentelle du décolleté laisse deviner se qui se trouve en dessous. J'ai haussé les épaules. Rose a bien vu ma tenue alors si elle m'a envoyé ouvrir c'est que ça ne pose pas problème. Je suppose.

J'ai ouvert la porte et n'ai pas pu contenir un grognement ?

« Salut Jacob. Salut Sam… » Les deux hommes se tiennent sur la pas de la porte et la où le premier a rougis le deuxième a carrément grogné. « Rose je te retiens. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« C'est pas tes oignons Sam. »

« Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« Une nuisette. J'ai dormi ici. » Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de renchérir que j'ai bifurqué et suis retournée dans le salon leur laissant le choix de me suivre. Dans la pièce j'ai trouvé un Emmett hilare qui enlace une Rosalie souriante. « Je vous jure que je jour où je me vengerais vous le regretterais amèrement. Mon amie a souri avant de me lancer un morceau de tissu. Un peignoir. J'ai grogné. « Tu pouvais pas me le filer avant ? »

« Ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant sinon. » Et puis je me suis souvenue d'Isha. Si les autres le voient on est mal ! J'ai scanné la pièce à la recherche de mon familier.

« Il est à l'étage. » Esmée est arrivé en me tendant une tasse de thé.

« Merci. Pour le thé et pour Isha. Elle m'a souri et s'est tournée pour saluer ses deux invités en le proposant une boisson. Qu'ils ont bien sur refusé… Les autres vampires ont rapidement envahis la pièce et j'ai salué Bella qui semble avoir le réveil plus difficile que moi. Je me suis installée avec elle sur le canape tandis que les autres se sont mis à discuter de l'organisation des combats. Jacob portera Bella jusqu'au campement pour masquer son odeur et Edward l'attendra sur place tandis que les autres iront sur le front.

« Et Hel ? » J'ai rapidement levé la tête vers Sam. Et merde. On m'a pas oublié.

« Je vais rester ici et attendre bien sagement. La vampire ne me connait pas je ne risque rien. » Et ça me permettra d'offrir un soutiens magique à distance.

« Hors de question ! » J'ai sursauté face au ton autoritaire qu'il a employé. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas l'autorité ? « tu vas partir camper avec Bella. Set restera avec vous pour relayer les infos. Il est trop jeune pour le champ de bataille. »

« Je ne penses pas que- »

« Ne discute pas mes ordres ! » La j'ai vu rouge.

« Tes ordres ? Tu- » La main de Carlisle s'est posé sur mon épaule pour m'interrompre.

« Sam a sûrement raison Hel. On ne sait pas ce que la vampire sait ou pas. Et tu seras plus en sécurité avec Bella. Le problème est que Jacob ne pourra pas vous porter toute les deux. » J'ai soupiré. Il n'a pas tord. Je pourrais protéger Bella en cas de problème.

« Ok ça marche… Isha me portera. C'est un assez grand chien pour ça. »

« Non. Ton chien reste ici. Il est trop repérable à l'odeur. Je te porterais. »

« Hors de question ! Larguez moi du haut d'un avion si vos voulez mais tu ne me porteras pas Sam ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas discuter mes ordres ! Personnes d'autre ne te portera à part moi ! » J'ai posé violement ma tasse sur la table avant de quitter la pièce. Si je reste la dedans je vais faire une bêtise. Du genre le transformer en cafard.

J'ai trouvé Isha dans la chambre d'Alice. En me voyant entrer il a cessé de s'admirer dans le miroir et ai venu à ma rencontre.

« Tu te trouve beau ? » Il a émie un grognement satisfait et m'a serré contre lui sentant ma colère. Il s'est mis à ronronner et s'est installé contre la porte en me mettant sur ses genoux. De cette place je peux entendre la suite de la conversation.

« Tu t'y prend mal avec elle. » J'ai reconnu la voix de Rosalie.

« La ferme vampire. Ce que je fais avec elle ne te concerne pas. » Sam.

« Elle est ton imprégnée loup. Tu vas la perdre si tu continus ainsi. » Emmett.

« C'est pas tes putains d'oignons ! »

« Calme toi Sam. »

« Ecoute ton lieutenant. Hel a un passé difficile. La traiter ainsi ne fera que la mettre en colère et l'éloigner. » Rose.

« Je sais qu'elle cache des choses et ça me tue de ne pas savoir ! »

« Ce n'est pas à nous de te révéler ses secrets. » Carlisle.

« Elle ne me les révélera pas ! Elle ne me fait pas confiance. »

« Tu lui as donné une raison de te faire confiance ? » Bella. « Tu es toujours avec Léah je l'ai vu à la réserve. Et dès que tu es avec Hel tu te mets en colère et tu lui abois des ordres. C'est sur que ça donne envie de te raconter des secrets. » J'ai entendu un bruit de verre qu'on brise puis des bruits de pas et enfin une porte qui claque. Un silence s'est installé avant que la voix de Jacob ne le brise.

« Il n'est plus avec Léah. Il a rompu. »

* * *

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à cogiter. Me demandant quel comportement adopté avec le loup. Peut être que lui dire la vérité serait la meilleur solution…

« tu vas lui dire. » J'ai sursauté et me suis tournée vivement vers Edward qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé.

« Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensée ! »

« C'est le cas. Mais il est facile de deviner ce à quoi tu peux penser en ce moment. » J'ai grogné en reportant mon attention sur Isha qui aide Esmée à faire le ménage. Elle lui a confié un chiffon qu'il tient du bout des griffes et tente tant bien que mal de nettoyer le comptoir.

« Ce serait la meilleur solution. Si il est bien imprégné je lui dois la vérité. »

« C'est en effet ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Mais attend la fin des combats. On a besoin qu'i est l''esprit clair. »

« Mmh… » Il s'est redressé d'un coup.

« En route. Il faut y aller. » J'ai soupiré et l'ai suivi. Youpi….

« Amuse toi bien avec ton loup petite sorcière ! » J'ai fait un doigt à Emmett et suis sortie de la maison.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivée en bordure de forêt où les loups nous attendent patiemment. Bella a salué Jacob et je suis restée en retrait tandis que les hommes se saluaient comme seul de vrai homme bien viril savent le faire. Un hochement de tête et un regard mauvais. Elle promet cette alliance. Jacob s'est approchée de Bella et lui a pris la main.

« Il faut y aller. Ça ne va pas ? » Il l'a soulevé dans ses bras sans effort.

« Une bande de vampires veulent me tuer. »

« C'est pas un scoop. » Il a souri et est partie en courant. Edward m'a salué et ai reparti en voiture. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Sam. Il a passé un bras autour de ma taille et m'a ramené contre lui.

« A nous. » Il a murmuré cette phrase directement contre mon oreille et un délicieux frisson m'a parcouru l'échine. Il a passé un bras sous mes jambes et m'a soulevé me plaquant contre son torse. Nu.

« Les vêtements tu connais pas ? » il a pouffé et s'est mis à courir. Au bout de plusieurs minute et il a ralenti l'allure et s'est mis à marcher. « Déjà fatigué ? T'es pas censé être un genre de super-homme ? Je suis trop lourde ? »

« Tu es trop légère. Tu te nourris correctement ? Et je veux parler. » Je me suis renfrognée.

« Je mange à ma faim. Parler de quoi ? »

« Léah. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais je ne suis plus avec elle. On a rompu. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle alors que je me suis imprégnée de toi. »

« Mmh… »

« Dis quelque chose. Tu sais ce qu'est l'imprégnation non ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je sais ce que c'est… seulement… c'est compliqué… »

« Dis moi. »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Pas maintenant. Tu vas me détester. »

« Jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais te détester. »

« Je ne parierais pas la dessus…. » J'ai soupiré. « Je te le dirais plus tard. »

« Vraiment ? » J'ai hoché la tête doucement. Il a plongé son regard dans le mien à la recherche d'une faille et je l'ai soutenu. Et puis sans que je ne le voix venir il m'a embrassé. La surprise m'a empêché de réagir et honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Puis il s'est remis courir m'autant toute chance de réagir. Nous sommes arrivé rapidement au campement et Jacob est venu à notre rencontre.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » J'ai grogné et Sam a souri. Il m'a posé au sol et je me suis rapidement dirigée vers la tente pour m'installer. Bella m'a lancé un regard interrogateur.

« ça va pas ? »

« Si si pourquoi ? »

« Tu es toute rouge. »

* * *

Quand la nuit est tombée je me suis installée dans la tente avec Edward et Bella. Sam est repartie organiser sa meute et Jacob est resté dehors pour monter la garde. Je sens la présence d'Isha dans les bois aux alentours. Le petit malin nous a suivi. Je suis emmitouflée dans un sac de couchage et pourtant je sens tout de même la morsure du froid. La pauvre Bella grelotte dans son coin si fort que Jacob nous a rejoins un peu agacé. Il s'est mis à se disputer avec Edward comme d'habitude et ça m'a agacé.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit. Vous êtes fatiguant ! Vous vous comportez comme des gosses. Bella est gelée et Jake est chaud point ! Ce serait con d'avoir fait tout ça si c'est pour qu'au final elle meurt de froid. Alors le loup l'a réchauffe en évitant les pensée lubrique et tout le monde sera content ! » Les deux sont restés comme deux rond de flanc.

« Et bien.. Je comprends pourquoi Sam c'est imprégné de toi. Tu ferais une bonne alpha. » Je lui ai lancé un regard noir et l'ai regardé s'installer. La nuit a continué sa course et c'est Jake qui m'a tiré de mes réflexions. « Tu devrais dormir. »

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

« Tu as froid toi aussi. »

« ça va. » Il a haussé un sourcil.

« Hel… Sam me tuera si tu choppe ne serait-ce qu'un rhume alors pour ma survie s'il te plait vient t'installer avec Bella. » J'ai pesé le pour et le contre et me suis décidé à le rejoindre. C'est donc bien au chaud et bercée par les bruits nocturne que je me suis endormie.

* * *

« SETH ! COURS ! » Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et suis sortie en catastrophe de la tente. « elle n'est pas seule ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Je n'ai pas eu le tems de rejoindre ma sœur qu'une main m'a saisi le ou par derrière et ma soulevé du sol.

« HEL ! » Bella a hurlé et Edward s'est placé devant elle pour la protéger.

« Riley… Ecoute-moi. Victoria se sert de toi pour distraire mon attention… Elle sait que je te tuerais. » La prise sur mon cou s'est resserré et j'ai grimacé. Un bruit sur m'a gauche a attiré mon attention. Une vampire rousse vient d'atterrir sur une branche d'arbre. Ainsi donc voici la fameuse victoria. Garce. « En fait elle aimerait se débarrasser de toi.

« Ne l'écoute pas Riley… Il joue avec l'esprit je te l'ai dit. »

« Je peux lire dans les pensées. Je sais ce qu'elle pense de toi. »

« Il ment… »

« Elle ne vous a créé toi et cette armée que pour venger son seul amour… James… Lui seul compte à ses yeux. Pas toi. »

« Toi seul compte…Tu le sais. » Et puis merde ! Au diable la papote ! J'étouffe moi !

« Ish- » Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler mon familier que quelque chose est tombé sur Riley le forçant à ma lâcher. Je me suis redressée à temps pour voir Seth sous sa forme canine trainer au sol le vampire. « Bine jouer gamin ! » Autour de moi le combat fait rage et je dois avouer que je me sens bien inutile. Et puis un bruit a détourné l'attention du jeune de loup de sa victime une seconde de trop permettant au vampire de l'attrapé par la gorge et de le soulevé écrasant au passage sa carotide. « Oh non ! SETH ! ISHA ATTAQUE ! » Mn familier a bondi sur le vampire le faisant roulé plus loin et je me suis pressée au pied aux côtés du loup qui convulse au sol. « Doucement gamin. Ça va aller. » J'ai bougé un peu sa tête pour observer sa gorge et ce que j'ai vu m'a glacé d'effroi. « Oh non. » Il a une vilaine coupure qui saigne abondement et l'écrasement de sa gorge ainsi que le sang l'empêche de respirer. « Doucement doucement… Je vais te soigner ne bouge pas. » Les sorts de guérisons sont du ressort de la magie blanche. Ça va me rendre bien malade mais c'est un cas d'urgence… « Allez Hel… Tu as vu Freya et les guérisseuse le faire une bonne centaine de fois. C'est pas si compliqué… » J'ai posé mes deux mains sur la blessure et ai fermé les yeux pour canaliser l'énergie naturelle qui m'entoure. Elle a afflué en moi et une violente nausée m'a envahi. J'ai secoué la tête pour me retenir de vomir et me suis concentrée sur la blessure « Leigheas » La magie a traversé mon corps et s'est dirigée directement dans celui du jeune loup. La plaie s'est lentement refermée et je me suis mise à respirer de manière saccadée. « Allez gamin… guéri… » Une violent douleur à la poitrine a stoppé le flux magique et je suis tombée à la renverse. Je me suis tourne pour découvrir que Riley vient de planter mon familier sur la branche d'un arbre. Ce dernier s'agite vainement coincé en suspension. « ISHA ! » Il ne mourra pas d'une telle blessure mais je ressent sa douleur et elle me cloue au sol. Derrière moi Seth s'est redressée et m'observe étrangement. « C'est pas le moment gamin ! Occupe toi du vampire. » il a bondi j'ai retenu un haut le cœur. Saloperie de magie blanche et saloperie de branche.

« Hel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Be..lla ? » Elle s'est agenouillée devant moi. « La vampire ? »

« Morte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ish..a. » J'ai pointé du doigt mon familier toujours cloué à l'arbre. Seth est revenu vers nous en gémissant. J'ai voulu me redresser mais n'ai réussi qu'à cracher du sang dans la neige.

« Edward décroche-le ! » Le vampire s'est exécuté et mon cri de douleur s'est mêle à celui plus strident du spectre. Il a titubé vers moi et m'a attiré contre lui en ronronnant. Seth s'est mis a grogné et Isha s'est tourné lui en ouvrant la gueule et en hurlant. Le loup a reculé vivement trébuchant et au passage et se retrouvant sur les fesses.

« Du calme Seth. C'est un ami. » Mon familier m'a soulevé dans ses bras et j'ai pu remarquer que sa blessure est en train de se refermer.

« Comment tu te sens Hel ? »

« ça va Bella. Juste un peu nauséeuse. » J'ai tourné la tête vers le corps décapité de Victoria. « C'est fini ? »

« Oui. » Edward a sorti un briquet de sa poche et s'est approché d'elle.

« Attend. Elle a quoi au poignet ? »

« un bracelet. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux me le donner ? » Il s'est exécuté et m'a tendu le bijoux. Je l'ai saisi et l'ai fait tourner entre mes doigts. Parfait. « direach. » Un frisson ma parcouru et la forme flou d'un fantôme a commencé à se dessiner devant moi. « Bonjour Victoria. » J'ai ignoré le cri de stupeur de Bella. « Je vais t'apprendre une chose. Il ne faut jamais. Au grand jamais s'en prendre à un membre de ma famille » Je me suis tournée vers Edward. « Tu peux bruler le corps. » Il s'est exécuté et le fantôme a hurlé me faisant grimacer. « Victoria je te condamne à l'errance éternelle. Tu ne pourras jamais rejoindre ton amant dans la mort. Tu déambuleras éternellement sur terre incapable de sentir, toucher ou interagir avec quoi que ce soit et ceux jusque la fin des temps. Je te condamnes à l'enfer terriens. » J'ai jeté le bracelet dans les flammes qui sont devenues noir. Les autres ont effectué un mouvement de recul. « at mitt ord er lov. » Des mains spectrales sont sorties des flammes saisissant le fantôme qui hurle à plein poumon et l'ont attiré à eux. « C'est fini. »

« Tu… Tu as fais quoi ? » J'ai tourné la tête vers Bella.

« Je lui ai offert un sort pire que la mort. »

« Rappel moi de ne pas provoquer ta colère. » J'ai souri à Edward.

« Avec plaisir beau-frère. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Yes ! un nouveau chapitre et dans ls temps cette fois. Bon j'avous que je me trouve actuellement en cours et qu'au lieu de le prendre je poste mais bo c'est un détail. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous fait des bisous sur vos fesses._

 _Linnarra._

 ** _Crazy Neko-san :_** _Chose promis chose du ! Un nouveau chapitre ! L'histoire continue et Isha ne cessera pas d'hantr vos rêves pour le moment ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Sam découvre enfin la vérité ! Amuse toi bien avec ce chapitre ! 3_

 ** _Guest :_** _Ô toi inconue qui a posté cette review ! Je te remercie et lance un sort de bonheur sur toi et toute ta famille ! Comme tu l'as dit Isha et Hel sont très liée, plus que n'importe quelle autre sorcière avec son familier et la rason de ce lien sera expliquer dans un très prochain chapitre ! Et pour la suite de tes questions je te laisse lire pour décourvir ;p Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et attend patiement ton retour !_

* * *

Seth a émis un gémissement léger pour attirer notre attention sur lui. J'ai vu Edward froncé les sourcils.

« Un problème ? »

« Alice a besoin de nous. On doit y aller. Et Hel ? » J'ai redressé la tête.

« Mmh ? » Il m'a désigné Isha du menton.

« Inutile de le cacher. Ils l'ont tous vu dans l'esprit de Seth. Les loups partagent le pensés au travers d'un réseau de meute. » J'ai regardé le jeune loup qui a baissé les yeux d'un air honteux.

« C'est bon gamin. C'est pas grave. Je devais en parler à Sam de toute manière. En route. » Bella est monté sur le dos d'Edward qui a détalé suivi de près par Seth. J'ai levé la tête vers Isha qui me tient dans es bras. « En route. Ils vont nous semer sinon. » Mon familier s'est élancé et grande vitesse. Il passe la lagnue qui fouette sur le côté et je n'ai pas pu retenir un gloussement. On dirait un chien qui passe la tête d'une voiture sur l'autoroute. Je me suis lovée un peu plus contre lui pour me protéger du vent et nous avons rapidement déboulé dans une clairière. Les Cullen sont en train de brûler les cadavres, c'est esmée qui m'a vu la première et qui s'est précipitée vers moi.

« Oh non ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Je lui ai offert mon meilleur sourire vu mon état de fatigue.

« Riende grave rassure toi. Je m'en remettrais vite. Isha a subit quelques dégâts et j'ai eu droit au contrecoup. J'irais mieux quand j'aurais dormi un peu. » Les loups se sont avancés et mn regard a croisé celui de Sam qui a grogné en voyant Isha et s'est avancé d'un air menaçant. Mon familier n'a pas apprécié la démonstration d'animosité et s'est mis à grogner à son tour en montrant les dents. J'ai passé les bras autour de son cou et me suis lovée un peu plus contre lui. « Sssssh du calme. C'est rien. » Il a reculé de quelque pas en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi et a fermé la gueule. Pour autant il n'a pas cessé de grogner. Il n'est pas près de me lâcher en tout cas… Carlisle s'est approché de nous et a posé un main sur mon front.

« Tu es brûlante. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée. » Il a hoché la tête et un cri a attiré notre attention.

« LEAH ! » Léah ? J'ai tourné la tête à temps pour voir une louve se faire attraper par un vampire. Jacob s'est jeté sur elle pour l'aider mais n'a pas réussi à se dégager et la créature s'est mis à lui broyer les côtes.

« JACOB !' Le cri de Bella m'a sorti de ma trance et je me suis laissée tomber au sol d'un seul coup.

« ISHA ! TUE ! » Mon familier a bondi en avant et a saisi le vampire avant de se mettre à le déchiqueter avec se griffes et ses crocs.

« Jacob ! » Bella a couru aux côtés de son ami suivi par Carlisle. Le loup a repris forme humaine et se tient les côtes en hurlant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je le tenais ! » Une jeune fille agressive se dirige vers eu d'un pas décidé suivi de près par les autres membres de la meute sous leur forme humaine. J'ai ignoré leur échange et me suis relevée difficilement pour m'avancer vers mon familier. Il s'acharne sur sa proie avec une rage que je ne lui reconnais pas.

« Arrête Isha. Il est mort. C'est fini. » J'ai voulu tendre la main pour toucher son épaule mais à peine est-elle entré en contact avec lui qu'il s'est retourné vivement en hurlant et claquant la mâchoire. Je suis retombée en arrière figée par la surprise.

« HEL ! » J'ai reconnu la voix d'Esmée et ai crié en retour.

« N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! » Je ne me suis pas retournée pour voir si ils obéissent et me suis ravancée doucement les mains bien en évidence. « Doucement Isha. » Mon familier se tient au dessus de sa proie et me grogne dessus. « Arrête un peu. Tu ne vas pas manger ça ! Calme toi. » Ses grognements ont diminué et il a poussé un gémissement plaintif. « Oui c'est moi. Calme toi. » Je me suis arrêtée et ai écarté les bras. « Aller. Vient la. » Il a obéis et m'a encerclé d'un bras pour me soulevé et attrapé la jambe de son cadavre de l'autre. Il l'a trainé au sol jusqu'au feu et la jeté dedans. « Bien. C'est bien ça. » Il a gémis et j'ai enfui mon visage contre son cou. « C'est tout. C'est fini. »

« C'est quoi ce truc putain ?! » Je me suis tournée vers le loups qui vient de s'exprimer. Quill il me semble. Les Cullen me dévisage avec inquiétude et les loups avec effrois.

« ça va Hel ? »

« C'est bon Rose. Il a juste un peu péter les plombs. Rien de grave. Il ne m'aurait jamais blessée. »

« Tu…eR… »

« Non Isha. On ne tue plus. Tu peux me poser maintenant. » il a grogné mais a obtempéré et m'a suivi de très près que je suis allée voir Jacob. Il s'est placé entre moi et Sam et a ouvert la bouche pour montrer les dents. « Isha arrête ça. C'est pas le moment de l'énerver. »

« T'es qui toi ? » j'ai levé les yeux pour croiser le regard mauvais de Léah.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. » Elle a grogné.

« Léah Cleawater. » Plus bourru qu'elle tu meurs…

« Hel Rosebush. Enchanté. »

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Isha. » Je n'ai rien dit de plus et me suis penchée vers Jacob au dessus duquel Carlisle se tient déjà. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Plusieurs côtes cassés. Le problème est que son processus de guérison ne les remet pas en place correctement. »

« Mmh… il manque de puissance… » j'ai passé un doigt sur ses côtes d'un air pensif. Les loups possède une magie de meute dans laquelle ils puisent leur force et leur capacité de guérison. Si il pouvait en avoir plus il guérirait plus vite et mieux…

« Les Volutir arrivent je n'ai pas le temps de les remettre en place. Il faudra que je les recasse tout à l'heure.. »

« ça va être douloureux.

« on a pas le choix… » Seth s'est approché de moi.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose ? » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Non pas dans mon état. Pas ce que je t'ai fait en tout cas. Mais je me demande…. » Carlisle a plongé son regard dans le mien.

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Peut être. Je veux essayer quelque chose… »

« Fait vite alors. Il ne nous reste que peux de temps. » J'ai hoché la tête et me suis relevée. Je me suis approchée d'Isha et l'ai poussé sur le côté. « Ush ush Isha. Laisse moi passer s'il te plait. » une fois devant Sam je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. « Je peux te toucher ? » Il a haussé un sourcil et m'a répondu de manière agressive.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Il semble extrêmement en colère. Il ne doit pas encore avoir deviné ce que je suis mais ça ne lui plait déjà pas…

« Laisse tomber. Paul ? Je peux ? » Le loup a écarté le sbras avec un sourire ravageur.

« Tout ce que tu veux bébé ! » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ai ignoré le grondement de Sam. Je me suis placé devant le loup et ai posé les mains sur son cou avant de les descendre lentement vers son torse. « Euh… tu fais quoi là ? »

« Ssssh… je cherche le lien. » J'ai parcouru doucement son torse du bout des doigts et l'ai senti frissonné. Puis un chatouillement familier est monté dans le bout de mes doigts. « Là. » j'ai approché le visage du point découvert et le loup a reculé. « Ne bouge pas. » il a obtempéré et j'ai posé les lèvres sur sa peau au niveau de son cœur. Prévisible. On va voir si je peux prélevé sa magie de meute et la transféré dans Jacob. C'est risqué mais si c'est possible ça me permettra de résoudre une partie du mystère de la mort de ma mère. Je me suis concentré et ai laissé faire mon instinct. Comme si je possédais des crocs je me suis sentie percer sa poche de magie et en prélevé. Une fois fait je l'ai stocké dans un coin loin de ma propre magie pour qu'elle ne la contamine pas. Après tut le magie de meute est une magie blanche…

Je me suis écarté de Paul et me suis agenouillée à côté de Jacob. Comme avant j'ai posé les lèvres sur sa peau près de son cœur et ai déversé la magie dans sa poche pour la gonfler. Le craquement sinistre d'os qui se remettent en place a résonné dans mes oreilles et je me suis redressée en m'essuyant la bouche.

« Intéressant… Carlisle ? » Le médecin a ausculté son patient.

« il est guéri. Faible mais guéri. » Il s'est tourné vers moi. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je viens de comprendre pourquoi ma mère n'a pas vu venir son assassinat. » Isha s'est approché de moi et a placé une griffe sous mon menton pour lever mon visage vers le sien. Il a incliné la tête sur le côté à la manière d'un animal curieux. Et puis il a souri de ce sourire carnassier qui lui ai si caractéristique. Il a compris le but de mon expérience. Vampire magique. Prélever la magie d'un être quelque soit sa nature. « Vraiment intéressant. » La voix de Jacob s'est élevé dans la clairière.

« On a pas le temps de se pencher sur la question les Volturis sont là ! » Carlisle s'est redressé et s'est tourné vers Sam.

« Les os sont bien remis en place. Il s'est endormi. Ramenez le vite les Volturis ne respecterons pas un pacte avec les loups. » Pendant qu'ils emmènent Jacob je me suis tournée vers Bella.

« Tu aurais un miroir de poche ? » Elle a hoché la tête et m'en a tendu un. « Merci. » J'ai observé mon reflet dedans. La moi squelettique est apparue me narguant de son sourire narquois. Sauf que je note une différence. De long crocs remplacent ses canines. Par pur réflexe j'ai passé un doigt sur ma propre bouche mais n'est senti que mes lèvres.

« Hel ça ne va pas ? » J'ai ignoré ma sœur et ai continué d'admirer mon reflet. C'est comme ça que l'assassin s'y est pris. Il a volé la magie de ses victimes pour les affaiblir et probablement se l'accaparer. Et elle a commencé par ma mère afin que personne ne puisse l'empêcher d'agir. Ça veut dire qu'elle a gouté à la magie noir. Elle est donc devenue comme drogué. La où l'usage de la magie blanche affaibli une sorcière noir, l'usage de la magie noir pour une blanche la rendra accros come à une drogue. Il lui en faudra toujours plus. « Hel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » J'ai rendu la miroir à Bella.

« C'est quelque chose que je dois étudier… »

« Ils sont là. » la voix d'Alice s'est élevée dans la clairière et une tentions nouvelle nous a envahi. Jacob a parlé le premier.

« On ne pourra pas les battre. » Je me suis avancée suis par Isha.

« On va rester avec vous. Je vous aiderais en cas de problème. Ils me restent quelques cartes dans ma manche… » Carlisle a acquiescé et tout le monde s'est aligné. Rosalie et Emmett se sont placés devant moi.

« Reste derrière petite sorcière. On ne sait jamais. » J'ai hoché la tête et Isha est allé se cacher en lisière de forêt dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Mieux vaut éviter qu'ils ne le voient…

Je les ai vu s'avancer gracieusement vers nous. Ils ont entamé une discussion et j'ai remarqué la présence d'une jeune vampire que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Soudain elle s'est effondrée et s'est tordue au sol de douleur. Merde quelle bande de sadique.

« Félix. » Sur l'ordre d'une petite blonde un grand vampire brun s'est avancé.

« Accordez lui une chance ! »

« Les Volturis n'accordent jamais de secondes chance. Caïus sera heureux d'apprendre qu'elle est toujours humaine... »

« On a fixé la date. » J'ai regardé Bella. Oui.. bientôt elle sera un vampire aussi...

« Occupe t'en Félix... j'aimerais qu'on rentre. » Le grand vampire s'est avancé. J'ai voulu m'interposer mais Emmett m'a attrapé avant et m'a plaqué contre lui face contre torse.

« Ne regarde pas petite. » J'ai entendu un cri d'horreur et un craquement sinistre.

« Ish- » La main d'Emmett s'est plaqué contre ma bouche.

« Caïus sera aussi heureux d'apprendre que vous avez un nouveau jouer. » Les yeux de la blonde se sont posés sur moi et je l'ai fusillé du regard. Emmett ne m'a pas lâché un seul instant m'empêchant de faire ce qui aurai pu être une grosse bourde. Quand les vampires se sont suffisamment éloigné il m'a enfin relâcher et j'ai abattu mes points sur son torse.

« Putain pourquoi tu m'as empêcher d'intervenir ? »

« J'veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie gamine ! Pas pour une connerie pareille ! »

« Tss... je jure que je vais trouver un sort horrible à te lancer très bientôt. » ça l'a fait rire. Crétin.

« Je dois aller voir comment va Jacob. Hel vient avec moi s'il te plaît. Je pense qu'il y a des explications à fournir et il vaut mieux qu'elles viennent de toi. »

« Je t'y retrouve plus tard Carlisle » J'ai pointé un doigt menaçant sur Emmett. « Toi j'te r'tiens ! »

Je suis arrivée chez les Black à la tombé de la nuit. Bella a garé la camionnette et nous nous sommes avancé vers la maison au moment où Carlisle en sortait.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Il a posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de ma demi-sœur.

« Bien. Il est réveillé. Va le voir. » Elle a obtempéré et le médecin s'est approché de moi.

« Tu as fait du bon boulot. » J'ai hoché la tête et un des membres de la meute m'a interpelé. Ils se trouvent tous devant la maison.

« Il est pas là ton monstre ? »

« Au dessus de toi crétin. » Effectivement Isha se trouve au dessus de lui suspendu aux lattes du mur en bois contre lequel le loup est appuyé. Il garde son visage au dessus de celui d'Embry et a ouvert la gueule quand se dernier à levé la tête. Le loup a hurlé et reculé vivement et Isha s'est laissé tombé au sol en riant tel une porte grinçante.

« Lo.. uP…D… rO…l…e… » J'ai levée les yeux eu ciel.

« Oui oui on a compris les loups t'amusent… Arrête de les ennuyer maintenant. » Il est revenu se placer à côté de moi et s'est mis à ronronner. A ce moment Billy est arrivé dans son fauteuil roulant poussé par Léah qui m'a offert un sourire carnassier. J'ai haussé un sourcil et le père de Jack m'a interpellé.

« C'est toi qui l'a soigné ? »

« Mmh. »

« Merci. » Il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai prise avec méfiance. D'un coup il a tiré dessus et a remonté la manche de mon pull appuyant avec le pouce sur la marque qui s'y trouve. Un simple croissant de lune plein. « Sorcière !é J'ai sursauté et me suis dégagée vivement reculant de plusieurs pas.

« Billy ! Elle a soigné ton fils. »

« Silence vampire ! »

« Et elle m'a sauvé la vie ! Le vampire m'avait ouvert la gorge et elle-«

« Assez Seth ! C'est une sorcière. Tu ne sais pas ce que ces femmes fonts aux autres créatures qu'elles croisent ! » Il a posé les yeux sur moi. « T'es une wycca ? » j'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Vous m'avez l'air d'en connaitre un rayon en matière de sorcière pour savoir ce qu'est une wycca. »

« Je t'ai posé une question créature ! » Il m'a jeté de l'eau à la figueur.

« Hey ! »

« L'eau bénite ne te fait rien ? » J'en suis restée bouche bée. Depuis quand l'eau bénite me blesserait ?

« Bien sur que l'eau bénite ne me fait rien ! »

« Au moins tu n'es pas une de ces salopes de sorcière noir… » Un silence gênant s'est installé briser par le renâclement d'Isha qui a levé les yeux au ciel.

« Alors à vrai dire… »

« Tu es une noire ? »

« Mmmh.. oui ? »

« Va-t'en. » Carlisle s'est avancé.

« Billy. »

« QU'ELLE QUITTE LA RESERVE IMMEDIATEMENT ! » J'ai écarquillé les yeux chassant les larmes. Le comportement de l'homme me rappelle de vieux souvenirs d'enfance. Il a pointé un doigt accusateur sur moi. « Ne remet plus jamais les pieds sur notre territoire où nos loups m'apporterons ton cadavre ! »

« Billy elle vous a aidé ! »

« Quitte la réserve aussi vampire. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu si tu fréquente cette erreur de la nature. »

« Voyons… » J'ai levé les mains.

« C'est bon Carlisle. Je m'en vais. »

« Hel attend. » Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de continué que j'ai laissé Isha me prendre dans ses bras et courir en forêt vers la maison Cullen. Une fois suffisamment loin j'ai laissé mes larmes couler. Les paroles de Billy résonne en moi comme le souvenir d'un autre temps.

« Déjà de retour ? » Emmett me lance un sourire radieux qui s'efface rapidement en me voyant. « Merde Hel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Je l'ai ignoré et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine. Rosalie a tenté de me retenir mais je l'ai évité gracieusement.

« Laissez-moi. » J'ai attrapé un couteau de boucher et suis sortie sur le balcon avant de sauter par-dessus la balustrade suivi de près par Isha. Une fois suffisamment loin je me suis tournée vers mon familier. « Encre moi. Si tu sens que je me perds rappel moi. » Et sans plus attendre je me suis entaillée profondément l'avant bras. « Tha thu fhìn agus mise fhìn. Feumaidh mi do làthaireachd anns a 'mehèinn seo. » Mon moi squelettique est apparue et j'ai tendu la main. Elle la saisi sans hésité et m'a tirer vers elle. Je suis entrée dans son corps et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux je me trouve dans le monde des morts. Des spectre en esprit en tout genre passent à côté de moi en silence. En fait ici tout est silencieux. Calme… paisible… J'ai testé mon lien avec Isha et le sentant assez solide je me suis avancée. Nombre de fois je me suis demandée si il ne serait pas plus simple de rester ici. Dans ce monde je suis le visage même de la mort craint par tous. Les créature l'habitant me fuit et les plus courageux se contentent de passer à côté de moi en baissant les yeux.

J'ai continué ma promenade à la recherche désespérément de l'esprit de ma mère. J'ai besoin de la voir. Besoin de réconfort. Quelque chose m'a tiré en arrière et je me suis retournée. La porte vers le monde des vivant est grande ouverte. Non… pas maintenant… je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir…

Trop tard. Quelque chose me tire en arrière violement et je regagne mon corps physique en atterrissant dans les bras d'Isha.

« Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ? » Ma voix est fragile et brisée. Il a ricané et s'est éloigné.

« Hel ? » Je me suis retournée vivement.

« Sam ? » Le loup s'avance vers moi et s'arrête à quelques pas.

« Ton bras. » J'ai baissé les yeux vers la blessure qui saigne abondamment.

« C'est rien. Carlisle va y jeter un œil. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Des explications. Tu m'en dois. »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je suis ce que Billy a dit. Une sorcière noire. Je tire ma magie de la mort. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ? » L'atmosphère est tendu.

« Billy m'a expliqué. T'es comme dans les légendes ? »

« ça dépend des légendes. Je ne mange pas d'enfant. » J'ai entendu Isha rire dans un coin et sam lui a lancé un regard noir.

« Et tu pratique la magie des morts. »

« Oui. » Un silence s'est installé et j'ai perdu patience. « Si tu n'as rien à ajouter je vais y aller. Mon bras me tue et il faut que Carlisle l'observe ! » J'ai voulu reculé mais il s'est avancé. Isha est venu immédiatement se placer à mes côtés tel une ombre protectrice.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Isha. »

« Ton chien ? »

« Mon familier. L'autre moitié de mon âme fusionné à ma magie qui prend une forme physique. »

« Billy m'a parlé de ça aussi. C'est un catalyseur ? » j'ai hoché la tête.

« C'est l'idée. » Il a observé le spectre un moment avant de plonger les yeux dans les miens.

« Les Quileutes haïssent les sorcières. »

« Ce ne sont pas les seuls. A peu près tout ce qui peuple cette terre haïs les sorcières. »

« Pourquoi la magie noire ? » J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Pourquoi te transformer en loup ? »

« Donc tu n'as pas eu le choix ? » j'ai secoué la tête.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. »

« On dit que vous aimez les expériences au point d'user de cobaye vivant, animaux, humains, vampires, modificateur… »

« Ce n'est pas un ''on dit''. C'est un fait. D'autres questions ? »

« Une sorcière du nom de Laverne te dit quelque chose ? »

« C'est une tante. Pourquoi ? »

« Billy dit qu'elle l'a ensorcelé. » J'ai haussé les épaules. « M'as-tu ensorcelé ? »

« je te demande pardon ? » Il m'a saisi la gorge et j'ai levé la main pour signifier à Isha de ne pas intervenir.

« M'as-tu.. ensorceler ? M'as-tu lancé un sort déclenchant une fausse imprégnation ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est impossible ! C'est arrivé à Billy ! Et je le crois ! »

« Tu débloques complétement ! »

« Vraiment ? ça doit t'amuser de me voir souffrir ! de me voir désirer une créature aussi immonde et sale que toi ! Une putain de sorcière noire ! Pour qu'elle raison je me serais imprégner de toi si c'est pas un sort ? Hein ? Ta tante a du te dire que c'est marrant à faire alors tu as essayé ! » je me suis dégagée d'un coup et lui ai administré la gifle du siècle. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et pas uniquement parce que je viens de me péter le poignet.

« Espèce de sale chienne ! Lève le sort. »

« VA CHIER ULEY ! » Il a fait un pas menaçant vers moi mais Isha m'a tiré en arrière en hurlant.

« Lève ce putain de sort et ne t'approche plus de la réserve ! »

« Sale ordure tu n'as aucune idée de ce don tu parles ! Casse toi ! Hors de ma vue. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Jamais ! J'ai rien demandé de tout ça ! » Et sans un mot de plus je suis retournée vers la maison Cullent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Je me suis assise dans le canapé à côté de Bella qui me dévisage avec inquiétude. Ils n'ont rien dit quand ils m'ont vu arrivé couverte de sang et tremblante. Carlisle a recousu mon bras sans un mot mais je peux sentir leur inquiétude.

« Sam. » Ma sœur m'a regardé attendant la suite mais je n'ai rien dit et elle a secoué la tête.

« Carlisle nous a dit que les Quileutes sont au courant. Ils n'avaient pas à te traiter comme ça. » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Je m'en fiche. J'ai l'habitude. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'était pareil au couvent. Une noire dans un couvent de blanches... » J'ai émis un rire sombre. « La seule chose qui les empêchait de me tuer était le fait que je suis la fille de Freya. » Un silence s'est installé et Esmée a posé une main sur la mienne.

« Tu as dit que tu avais découvert comment ta mère est morte ? »

« Oui... » J'ai pris une grande inspiration et les autres nous on rejoint, Edward s'est placé à côté de Bella et Emmett a mes côtés Rosalie sur les genoux. Mes deux meilleurs amis sont des vampires... on aura tout vu... « Par où commencer... La raison principale qui fait que les sorcières noires sont détestées et le fait que leur magie peut corrompre les être pur. Si une noire utilise de la magie blanche ça la rend malade mais si une blanche utilise la magie noire... alors la sorcière devient folle.. accros… La grande sorcière de mon couvent, Aeris, a cherché un sort lui permettant de voler la magie des autres. Le problème s'est que ça la rendu folle et avide de pouvoir. Comme un vampire pour qui le sang est vitale, elle s'est mise à se nourrir de magie. »

« Un vampire magique ? » J'ai hoché la tête vers Alice.

« Oui. C'est devenue une drogue... Alors elle s'est mise à tuer d'autres sorcières. Ma mère en premier. Étant la sorcière aux visions elle aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer. »

« Où est-elle maintenant ? »

« Disparue... On ne sait pas où elle est. J'ai envoyé Mélisse enquêter mais elle n'a rien trouvé pour l'instant. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » J'ai levé les yeux vers Rosalie.

« La traquer. »

« Tu vas partir ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Ce qui s'est passé avec les loups en est la preuve ! Et je ne peux pas laisser cette femme agir. » Bella s'est mise à trembler.

« Tu pars quand ? » j'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais une nouvelle voix a répondu à ma place.

« Elle ne va nul part ! »


	8. Chapter 8

_Et c'est aprti pour un nouveau chapitre ! on sait enfin qui vient d'arriver et qui a été envoyé par le conseil. Et oui c'est un nouveau personnage issus du passé de notre petite Hel. Un pas de plus vers quelques révélation ? Mmmh... Aller ! Comme je suis sympa je vous le dis. On saura comment Isha et Hel se sont rencontrés dans le chapitre 10 ! Bientôt... En attendant cette révélation je vous laisse profiter de cette suite.  
Bonne lecture !  
Linnarra._

 _ **Crazy Neko-san :** Comme tu l'as compris oui j'ai regardé Supernatural récement et n'ai pas résisté à un clin d'oeil. Isha définitivement le spray au poivre dont on a toute besoin ! Et en bonus il fait des calins et il ronronne. On devrait toute avoir un Isha ! Amuse toi bien avec cette suite ! Des bisous 3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Oups... j'ai cassé un loup.

Tout le monde s'est vivement tourné vers l'entrée en entendant l'intrus parler. Un homme se tient sur le palier appuyer nonchalamment contre un mur. Ses longs cheveux sont rasés sur le côté droit de son crâne. Il porte un pantalon treillis noir avec des bottes de combat et un débardeur de la même couleur. Toute la peau visible sur le côté droit de son corps est couvert de tatouage tribaux et runiques et je sais que c'est le cas aussi pour le reste de la partie droite de son corps. Il garde les mains dans les poches et nous observe en souriant d'un air carnassier. Sa peau légèrement matte fait ressortir le bleu tranchant de ses yeux qui semblent constamment se moquer de ce qu'il regarde.

« Ash. » Isha s'est avancé vers lui lentement et je me suis relevée.

« Salut bébé. »

« Alors c'est toi qu'elles ont envoyé… » Il a souri et a effectué une courbette ridicule sans me quitter du regard.

« Pour te servir. » Il a ensuite posé les yeux sur les autres personnes présente dans la pièce. « Tu me présente tes nouveaux amis ? » J'ai soupiré et lui ai fait signe d'approcher.

« Ash, je te présence la famille Cullen. » Je lui ai montré au fur et à mesure les personnes que je lui présentais. « Carlisle, Esmée et leurs enfant, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward. A côté c'est Bella Swan. Ma demi-sœur. »

« Des vampires végétariens et une humaine. Amusant. » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Ash.. l'incarnation même de la nonchalance.

« Je vous présente Ash Vance. Il vient de mon couvent en Irlande et il est le larbin du conseil. »

« Mercenaire je te pris. Rend-moi un minimum justice bébé. » Je lui ai donné un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui l'a fait rire.

« Et que venez-vous faire ici monsieur De Setné ? » La voix de Carlisle est menaçante et je remarque les posture défensive des autres. En même temps un inconnu vient d'entrer sur leur territoire et ils ne l'ont même pas entendu malgré leurs sens de vampire.

« Le nouveau conseil m'envoie assurer la sécurité de notre petite Hel. » Il s'est tourné vers moi. « ils sont de plus en plus convaincu que tu seras la prochaine victime de l'ancienne grande sorcière. » Emmett a froncé les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi cette folle s'en prendrait à Hel ? » Ash m'a pris la taille attirant mon dos contre son torse et me soulevant un bras comme s'il jouait avec une poupée géante.

« Parce que voyez-vous…. Cette charmante créature n'est autre que la sorcière armée de mort. Le conseil l'a classé parmi les sorcières les plus puissantes de cette génération. Et qui plus est c'est une des dernière noire en vie ou exerçant sa magie. Et la seule connue à pratiquer la nécromancie à un niveau aussi élevé. Certains pensent même que son pouvoir n'est pas encore arrive à son point culminant et qu'il va continuer de grandir. »

« Elle est en danger ? » La voix de Bella est pleine d'inquiétude.

« plus maintenant que je suis avec elle…. » Il a planté un baiser sur ma joue et Bella a froncé les sourcils.

« Vous avez l'air proche tout les deux. » J'ai soupiré. Nous y voilà.

« On était partenaire. » Ash a gloussé.

« Et pas qu'en magie. » J'a grogné et me suis défaite de son étreinte.

« Bref… on a l'habitude de bosser ensemble. » Esmée s'est avancé vers mon ancien amant en tendant la main.

« Dans ce cas tu es le bienvenu chez nous. Nous vous aiderons volontiers contre cette sorcière si nécessaire. Ash a pris la main de la vampire sans hésiter.

« Merci m'dame. »

« Désirez-vous quelque chose à manger ? » Il a haussé un sourcil.

« Une vamp' qui cuisine ? » La vampire a souri.

« C'est une passion. Installez-vous je vous apporte un plat. » Ash est allé s'asseoir dans la canapé a côté de moi.

« Tu aurais pu sonner n'empêche. »

« ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant sinon. » Je lui ai offert un immense sourire et ai eu la satisfaction de voir son visage se décomposer. « ça mérite une punition. »

« Hel non ne- »

« Isha ! Attaque bisous ! » D'un coup mon familier a bondi sur mon ami et s'est mis à lui lécher la figure avec sa langue spectrale sous les cris d'horreur de sa victime.

« ARRETE ISHA ! NON PAS DANS LES OREILLES ! ARRETE ! » Esmée est venue poser une assiette sur la table de basse en observant la scène d'un œil amusé.

« C'est bon Isha. Il a compris la leçon je pense. » Mon familier est revenu se placer derrière moi. Il respire de manière saccadé avec la langue pendant tel un chien heureux ce qui m'a fait rire. Ash et Isha… une histoire d'amitié éternelle. Mon ami s'est redressé en s'essuyant le visage.

« Tu sais Isha je t'adore ! Mais tu as une maitresse odieuse et sadique ! » Il a pris l'assiette et a remercié Esmée. C'est Carlisle qui a bris le silence le premier.

« Et donc…. Vous êtes un sorcier aussi ? »

« Non. Un mage. Les femelles sont des sorcières et les mâle des mages. »

« C'est quoi la différence ? »

« La magie est plus naturelle pour elle et plus forte. Elles ont leur familier pour leur servir de catalyseur. On en a pas. On doit apprendre des formules par cœur et les retenir. Pour elles c'est inné. »

« Et vous êtes un mage noir ? »

« Nan. Les noirs sont extrêmement rare et ne se montrent généralement pas en public. Et puis en général ont les tue quand on se rend compte de ce qu'ils sont. » Les regards se sont posé sur moi et j'ai levé les mains.

« J'suis vivante ! Enfin… en partie… » C'est Emmett qui a continué la conversation.

« Et c'est quoi ta spécialité ? »

« J'suis un mage guerrier. En gros ma magie alimente mes capacités physiques et combatives. Et je suis aussi ce qu'on appelle un silencieux. Personne me m'entends quand je me déplace. Jamais. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez pas entendu entrer. Je connais aussi quelques basique en incantations mais c'est pas mon truc. »

« Et les tatouages ? »

« C'es Hel qui les a fait. J'vous ai dit qu'on a pas de familier. Du coup elle a dissimulé des runes magiques parmi les tatouages qui servent de catalyseur et augmente un peu ma magie. Comme un familier sauf qu'elle doit refaire régulièrement les runes. »

Ils ont passé le reste de la soirée a discuté de magie avant qu'Emmett ne défie Ash à la console. Je suis restée avec eux dans la salon et ai discuté avec Rosalie en riant du comportement des garçons. On dirait bien qu'ils vont s'entendre ses deux là… A un moment Emmett a même proposé un bras de fer au mage qui a relevé le défie sans sourcillé. Et a gagné. Toujours se méfier des mages guerriers. Ils ne payent pas de mine mais ils sont très fort… C'est comme ça que je me suis endormie.

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain allongée sur Ash lui-même allongé sur le canapé.

« Salut. » Je lui ai souri et me suis redressée en m'étirant.

« Salut Ash. Bien dormi ? » Il a ri en entendant ma voix absolument pas réveillée et s'est redressé à son tour pour planer un baiser sur mon front.

« Comme un loir. »

« Salut vous deux ! » Alice est arrivée dans la pièce en chantonnant suivie de Rosalie.

« Gros nounours n'est pas là ? » Rosalie a souri et m'a répondu.

« Non il est partie chasser avec Carlisle et Jasper. Edward doit les rejoindre après avoir déposé Bella à la réserve. » L'intéressée est entrée dans la pièce en soupirant.

« Je ne suis plus trop sûre de vouloir y aller vu comment ils ont traité Hel. » J'ai pouffé.

« Vas-y Bel. Jack sera content de te voir. » Alice s'est jetée sur le canapé à côté de moi en gloussant.

« Et nous on s'offre une journée shopping ! ça nous fera du bien. » J'ai levé les bras en l'air tel une gamine.

« J'viens avec vous. » Ash m'a pris par la taille. « J'suis son garde du corps après tout. Mais avant.. » D'un mouvement sec il m'a balancé sur son épaule. « A la douche ! »

Une heure plus tard nous garons la voiture sur le bord de la route à la frontière du territoire quileute. Je suis sortie en m'étirant suivi par Isha sous sa forme canine. Edward et Bella sont venu dans une voiture séparé qu'il a à son tour garé. Le vent souffle légèrement et par réflexe j'ai lissé la bas de ma jupe. Je ne mets presque jamais e jupe ou de robe mais Ash a insisté… En fait il a choisi ma tenue complète et bien sur il a pris une jupe patineuse taupe courte et un pull en grosse laine crème. J'ai tout de même réussi à négocier une paire de collant et mes basket. Autant dire que je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que ça.

« Arrête de toucher ta jupe. T'as qu'à lui lancer un sort pour qu'elle se soulève pas ! » J'ai lancé un regard meurtrier à mon ami et me suis exécutée. Un problème résolue. Une fois rassuré je me suis hissé sur le capot du 4x4 d'Ash et nous avons attendu. Mon ami est venu s'appuyer dos à moi entre mes cuisses et je me suis mise à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Et donc on a pas le droit d'aller plus loin parce que ? »

« Parce que c'est le territoire d'une meute de modificateur qui n'apprécie pas du tout les vampires et les sorcières. »

« Donc si on traverse les bébés loups vont craquer leur slip ? C'est ça ? »

« exactement. »

« Ils sont pas très ouvert d'esprit… »

« T'as tout compris. » Il a incliné la tête sur le côté pour que je puisse accéder à une autre partie de son crâne.

« Hel ? » J'ai levé la tête vers Bella.

« Mmh ? »

« Il s'est passé quoi avec Sam hier ? Je veux dire… tu es revenue couverte de sang et contrarié… » J'ai soupiré.

« Il… disons qu'il m'a accusé de lui avoir lancé un sort qui provoquerait une imprégnation. »

« C'est qui Sam ? Et comment il s'est mis un truc pareil en tête ? » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« C'est l'alpha de leur meute… Il s'est imprégné de moi sauf que comme je suis une sorcière noire il pense que je lui ai lancé un sort. C'est plus facile à accepter que la vérité je suppose. » Ash s'est figé sous mes doigts puis a éclaté de rire. « Arrête c'est pas drôle ! »

« ça existe ? » J'ai ignoré le silencieux plus si silencieux pour me concentrer sur Bella.

« De ? »

« Un tel sort ? »

« Oh. Absolument pas.. Les sorts d'amour de base repose sur une magie blanche très puissante onc impossible pour moi. Et ils sont temporaires. De plus ils s'annulent quand le porteur apprend qu'il a été ensorcelé. Alors un sort qui provoquerait une imprégnation… impossible. Encore plus parce qu'il faudrait ensorceler l'homme et le loup en même temps. » Ash a enfin calmé son fou rire et s'est réinstallé entre mes jambes. J'ai passé les bras autour de sa nuque et me suis laissée aller contre lui savourant la présence d'une personne de confiance. Isha est venu s'allonger contre sa jambe et ronronnant. Un chien qui ronronne…

« Jacob arrive. » Je me suis tournée vers Edward qui observe la route. Effectivement un 4x4 se dirige vers nous. J'ai vu Bella froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi il n'est pas en moto ? C'est bizarre… » Isha s'est redressé en grognant légèrement.

« Quelque chose cloche… » Alice et Rosalie sont sortie du 4x4 et sont allée se placer à nos côtés tandis que j'ai entendu Ash marmonner une formule. Une ombre s'est formé dans sa main et s'est transformé en dague en tourbillonnant « Crâneur. » Il m'a offert un sourire innocent et je me suis tournée vers Isha. « Iomlaid. » Mon familier a repris son apparence et s'est perché sur le toit de la voiture.

« Prétentieuse. » Je lui ai tiré la langue tandis que le véhicule s'est garé sur le côté. Jacob est descendu du côté passager et la portière arrière s'est ouverte laissant apparaitre Leah. Et merde… Si Leah est là…. Bingo. Sam est descendu du côté conducteur l'air grave. Il a pris la main de Leah et s'est dirigé vers nous.

« Jacob… Sam… Leah… » Edward les a salué d'un simple hochement de tête. « Il y a un problème ? » Je me suis légèrement tendue prête à réagir en cas d'attaque mais n'est pas cessé de jouer avec les cheveux de mon ami. Le regard de Sam ne me dit rien qui vaille… C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a pris la parole.

« Paul ne peut plus se transformer… »

« Merde. » Tout les regard se sont tourné vers moi et le regard de Sam est passé de ''en colère'' à ''meurtrier''.

« T'as fait quoi sorcière ? » Je lui ai offert un air supérieur.

« J'ai soigné ton béta loup. » Il s'est avancé vers moi avec l'intention net de frapper quelque chose et Ash s'est redressé avec nonchalance pour s'interposer.

« T'es qui toi ? »

« Le type qui l'a fait grimper au rideau. » J'ai grogné en me massant l'arrête du nez. Il vient d'empirer la situation. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il a fait sa courbette ridicule avec un sourire carnassier. « Ash Vance pour vous servir. » Il a ignoré le grognement guttural du loup et ai revenu entre mes jambes pour me soulever le menton du bout des doigts. Je sais qu'il fait exprès de me toucher plus que nécessaire pour énerver Sam et que c'est une très mauvaise idée mais je jubile beaucoup trop pour m'en soucier. « T'as fait quoi au pti loup bébé ? » Il a laissé glisser sa main le long de ma jugulaire avant de la poser sur ma cuisse. J'ai incliné la tête sur le côté sans le quitter des yeux.

« Une… petite expérience. » Le mouvement suivant fut beaucoup trop rapide pour moi. Je me suis retrouvée suspendue par la gorge. Sam me tient fermement tandis que Ash a le tranchant de sa dague contre la gorge de l'alpha. Jacob et Leah se sont transformés, Edward a poussé Bella dans la voiture et Alice et Rosalie se prépare à intervenir.

« Ecoute moi bien le clebs… tu vas la lâcher maintenant. Je t'aurais trancher la gorge avant que tu ne lui brises la nuque… » Pour illustrer son propos il a légèrement enfoncé sa lame et une goutte de sang a coulé dessus. Au bout de ce qui m'a parut être une éternité Sam m'a lâché et me suis écroulée en sol en toussant. Isha est immédiatement venu m'aider à me relever et Ash a inspecté ma gorge.

« Tu auras une vilaine trace. Tu as des herbes avec toi ? » J'ai hoché la tête et lui ai désigné la voiture. Il en a extirpé mon sac et a sorti les différentes plantes que j'ai toujours sur moi. Avec efficacité il les a mélanger pour préparer un onguent.

« T'es qu'un sale monstre sorcière. » J'ai soupiré.

« C'est bon Sam. J'avais compris les dix premières fois. Amenez-moi Paul je vais tout remettre en place. » Cette fois c'est Leah qui s'est approchée. Elle a repris sa forme humaine et après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un short s'est placé au côté de Sam en se tenant bien droite.

« T'en a assez fait. D'abord Sam et maintenant Paul ! Ne t'approche plus de nous. » Ash est revenu vers moi et m'a indiqué de levé la tête. J'ai obtempéré tandis qu'il applique son onguent. J'ai soupiré d'aise en sentant la fraicheur sur ma peau et la pâte commencer à faire effet. « Merci Ash Y'a pas à dire les onguents de magie blanche sont les meilleurs. » Il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux en riant et j'ai reporté mon attention sur le couple.

« Pour Sam il n'y a absolument aucun sort ! Je suis incapable de lancer un quelconque sort d'amour et encore moins un sort qui forcerais une imprégnation ! Quand à Paul c'est certes le résultat d'une expérience mais une expérience qui m'a permis de soigner Jacob rapidement et efficacement ! » Ash m'a frotté le dos.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Aeris. J'ai découvert comment elle a pu tuer maman. Elle vole la magie des autres sorcières et se l'accapare. J'appelle ça le vampire magique. Je prélève la magie d'une personne à sa source et la stock dans mon corps. J'ai réussi à prélever la magie de meute d'un membre pour la transférer vers un autres. » J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Le problème c'est que leur magie ne s'est pas régulée toute seule… »

« Tu as oublié un facteur. La magie de meute est une magie brut. Elle n'est pas modelé. Elle existe dans sa forme la plus basique. »

« Donc les loups ne peuvent pas la régénérer. Elle n'est pas utilisable. »

« Exactement. Elle est présente et les unis les uns aux autres mais c'est tout. »

« ça explique pourquoi Paul ne peut plus se transformer. Sa source est vide. »

« Il faut la reremplir. »

« On vous dérange peut être ? » Nous nous sommes tournés vers Leah. Et j'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Un peu oui. » J'ai agité la main. « Va jouer à la baballe ailleurs et laisse les personnes compétentes gérer la problème. » J'ai reporté mon attentionn sur Ash.

« Tu te sens capable de recommencer ? »

« C'est un acte de magie noire pure. Ça ne me pose aucun soucis. »

« Aeris est une sorcière blanche. » J'ai souris.

« Exactement. »

« La magie noire doit être en train de la ronger de l'intérieur… pour en revenir à notre problème actuelle tu vas pouvoir soigner ce loup en effectuant la processus inverse. »

« Je vais juste devoir faire attention à ne pas prendre trop de magie. Rééquilibrer les forces en quelque sorte. »

« Un vampire magique…c'est dingue quand même ! Tu ne cesses de gagner en puissance ! » Il a planté un baiser sur ma joue en me frottant les cheveux. Un grognement s'est élevé non loin de nous et Ash s'est redressé en haussant un sourcil « Un problème pti loup ? » Sam s'est détourné rapidement.

« Arrête Ash… » Je me suis tournée vers l'alpha. « Appel Paul et dit lui de venir. Je peux le soigner mais il faut qu'il vienne vu que je ne peux plus entrer sur votre territoire. Et ne me dit pas non. Jacob a actuellement un trop plein de magie en lui je ne sais pas quels pourraient être les conséquences sur le long terme ! » Il m'a dévisagé un moment avant de soupiré.

« Sam… tu ne vas pas lui faire confiance ! »

« On a pas le choix Leah. Jake appel Paul. Dis lui de venir immédiatement. » Il s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi. « Au moindre pas de travers.. »

« Tu me transforme en steak pour loup ça va j'ai compris. » Je lui ai tourné le dos et suis retournée m'asseoir sur le capot du 4x4. « Alice ? » La petite vampire s'est tournée vers moi. « Je crois qu'on va devoir reporter notre journée shopping. » Elle a fait semblant de faire la mou mais a acquiescée. « Allez-y sans moi. Je vous rejoindrez si je peux. J'ai Ash et Isha de toute manière. » Elles sont monté dans la voiture d'Edward et sont parties. Plus qu'à attendre.

Rapidement Ash s'est approché de moi en enlevant son t-shirt.

« T'imite les loup maintenant ? »

« Je me suis dit que m'admirer te remonterais le moral. Et te rappellerais quelque souvenir. » J'ai ri et il a suivi. « Plus sérieusement. Vu qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous tu veux bien jeter un œil à mes runes. Je sens qu'elles commencent à faiblir. » Je lui ai fait signe d'approcher.

« Montre moi ça. » J'ai passé la doigt sur sa peau suivant le tracé des tatouages. J'ai senti un regard meurtrier se poser sur moi mais ai choisi de l'ignorer. « effectivement. Certaines commencent à disparaitre. Tu as l'encre ? » Il s'est avancé vers son coffre et en a sorti le petit écrin qu'il m'a tendu en revenant vers moi. « Dague. » Il s'est exécuté en silence et a bougé ses cheveux pour m'offrir une zone de travail dégagé. « Ok… C'est partie. » J'ai trempé la pointe dans l'encre en marmonnant mon sort puis me suis mise à tracer la rune manquante. Mon ami s'est crispé sous la douleur mais n'a pas bouger. Il commence à avoir l'habitude. Une présence dans mon dos m'a fait interrompre mon geste. Jacob est venu à côté de moi et a observé le dos d'Ash.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Tu vois ça ? » Je lui ai montré les tatouages. « J'ai moi-même placé ces runes sur son corps. Il les a ensuite dissimulé avec des tatouages. Ce sont des sorts pour augmenter sa magie en gros. Mais je dois les refaire régulièrement. »

« ça à l'air douloureux. » C'est la silencieux qui a répondu en serrant les dents.

« ça l'est… donc si tu peux te dépêcher bébé ce serait sympa.

« Oui pardon je m'y remets. » J'ai continué mes tracés sous le regard scrutateur de Jacob. Une fois fini j'ai pris le t-shirt d'Ash que j'ai imbibé d'eau et l'ai passé dans son dos pour soulager un peu sa peau meurtris. « C'est bon. » Il s'est redressé en roulant les muscles. « Alors ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. Elles sont de nouveau opérationnelles. »

« Super… J'inspecterais quand même toutes les autres plus tard voir si je n'ai rien manqué. »

« ça marche. » Il m'a embrassé la joue. « Merci bébé. »

« Dis Hel. » Je me suis tournée vers Jacob. « Tout à l'heure vous parliez de notre magie de meute. C'est quoi au juste. »

« ça il faut plutôt que tu demande à Ash. C'est un mage blanc il s'y connait mieux que moi. »

« tU…Er…. » On s'est tous tourné vers Isha qui nous observe gueule ouverte. Jacob a reculé de plusieurs pas et j'ai surpris le regard interrogateur d'Ash.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Il a tué un vampire il y a peu. Je crois qu'il y a pris goût parce qu'il n'a plus que ce mot en bouche… »

« T…uEr ! »

« Oui oui Isha. On a compris. Mais la on ne tue pas. » Il est descendu de la voiture et m'a pris dans ses bras. « Mais moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Paul arrive. » J'ai tourné la tête pour voir un véhicule approcher. C'est parti !


	9. Chapter 9

_Holaaaaa ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles (qui n'existe plus juridiquement oui oui) et messieurs ! J'ai le plaisir de vous servir ce soir *roulement de tambour* le chapitre 9 de dancing dead ! (joie de la foule, acclamations du public). On approche enfin de l'histoire d'Isha ! Et on réalise toute l'intensit de leur relation. (même si vous vous en doutiez déjà un peu)._  
 _Bonne lecture !_  
 _Linnarra_

 _ **Crazy Neko-san** : Je suis contente que Ash te plaise. Il m'amuse aussi et il permet d'adtiquer un peu Sam et ça c'est une bonus non négligeable ! pour le "la silencieuse" c'est juste moi qui est fait une boulette en écrivant trop vite (ça m'arrive souvent) mais Ash est bien un individu de sexe masculin xD En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! bonne lecture 3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Descente aux enfers

« Tu m'as fait quoi putain ? » J'ai soupiré. On dirait bien que me chopper la gorge va devenir une habitude… Cette fois c'est Paul qui me tient suspendue au sol. « REPOND ! » La voix blasé d'Ash s'est élevé dans l'air.

« T'sais mec si tu lui sers la gorge elle risque pas de répondre… » Cette fois mon ami n'est pas intervenu laissant le loup m'attraper à sa guise. Il sait très bien qu'il ne me tuera pas tant qu'il aura pas de réponse de toute manière… Isha s'est mis à grogner et Paul m'a lâcher. Ash m'a attrapé le bras pour m'aider à garder mon équilibre tandis que je crachais mes poumons. « Nouvel onguent ? »

« S'il te plait… » il s'est éloigné vers son 4x4 et est revenu avec le bol qu'il avait préparé plus tôt pour la même raison.

« Lève la tête. » J'ai obtempéré lui présentant mon cou. Sam a émis un grognement guttural mais je l'ai ignoré. En même temps présenter sa gorge que je le fais et signe de soumission pour un loup… « Mieux ? » J'ai grimacé en sentant l'effet de l'onguent et ai hoché la tête. Isha est venu s'appuyer contre ma jambe et je lui ai gratter la tête machinalement.

« Alors tu m'as fait quoi salope ? » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et me suis tournée vers le loup.

« Calme toi.. Rien d'irréparable. » Je me suis avancée vers Jacob. « Lèvre ton t-shirt tu veux , » Il a obtempéré sans posé de question et Sam est venu se poser à coté de moi. J'ai haussé un sourcil a son intension.

« Au moindre pas de travers… »

« Tu m'arraches la gorge avec les dents… compris… » Il a grogné et j'ai secoué la tête. Le niveau de communication de ce type me dépasse… Mais étonnement je dois admettre que la chaleur de son corps proche du mien m'apaise et me fait presque me sentir en sécurité. J'ai grogné à mon tour plus agacé qu'autre chose par moi-même. Ce type me déteste et me tuerait à la moindre occasion et moi je me sens en sécurité à côté de lui… je dois être suicidaire… Jacob s'est agité nerveusement ce qui m'a rappelé sa présence.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » J'ai posé un doigt sur son torse à proximité de son cœur.

« Là. C'est la que se trouve votre ''poche'' de magie. C'est de la que vient votre pouvoir. Je vais faire une percée magique dedans et prélever la magie superflu. »

« ça va faire mal ? » J'ai pouffé.

« Absolument pas. Tu ne va sentir qu'un frisson ou un léger chatouillis. »

« Ok vas-y. » J'ai posé la bouche sur sa peau perçant aisément la poche magique et prélevant la magie que j'ai stocké dans une zone neutre de mon cœur afin de la protéger de ma magie noire. Une fois satisfaite j'ai reculé.

« C'est bon. Tu vois ? tu n'as rien senti. »

« ça a un peu chatouillé quand même. » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« Petite nature. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je dois tout rendre à Paul rapidement. » Je me suis retournée mais me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Leah. « Recule louve. Je ne dois pas stocker la magie trop longtemps. »

« ça t'amuse hein ? » J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De nous manipuler. De faire tes petites expériences sur nous. »

« C'est pas le moment Leah.. »

« Tu t'es servi de Paul pour tes expériences ! Et de Sam aussi ! Tu vas arrêter sur le champ. »

« Tu te porte volontaire ? » Elle a grogné ce qui m'a fait rire. Voir cette petite louve jouer à l'alpha m'amuse beaucoup. « Non ? Alors bouge de la j'ai pas que ça à foutre. » Je suis passée à côté d'elle.

« On devrait te tuer maintenant. » cette fois je me suis figée net. Ces mots… ils résonnent en moi comme venue du passé. Ce n'est plus la voix de Leah que j'entends mais celle d'autres femmes. Mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines et pendant un temps je me suis sentie comme la petite fille craintive et innocente que j'ai été un jour. Lentement… très lentement, je me suis tournée vers le louve.

« Vraiment… » J'ai fait un pas dans sa direction. « Me tuer. » Un autre pas. « Je vais t'apprendre une chose bébé loup… » Ma voix a perdu toute chaleur et n'ai plus qu'une morsure froide et profonde. « on aurait du me tuer quand j'ai poussé mon premier cri. » un autre pas. « On aurait du me tuer quand j'ai fait ms premier pas. » encore un. « On aurait du me tuer quand mon pouvoir s'est manifesté. » Encore un. « On aurait du me tuer quand ma mère a été assassinée. » Je me suis enfin retrouvée devant elle. « on aurait du me tuer à plusieurs reprise. Mais devine quoi… » Je me suis penchée vers elle alignant mon visage avec le sien pour qu'elle seule puisse voir la suite. Mes cheveux on glissé de chaque côté de mon visage formant un rideau parfait et j'ai laissé le visage de la mort remplacer le mien un quart de seconde. « Je suis déjà morte. » Elle a hurlé et son pied est entré en contact avec mon abdomen m'envoyant valser contre un arbre. J'ai senti quelque chose grogner en moi et une vive douleur m'a traversé le corps. J'ai gémis et me suis redressée à quatre pattes pour reprendre mon souffle. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux mon regard a plongé dans celui d'Ash qui me dévisage avec effroi.

« H- Hel ? »

« Quoi ? » Je me suis figée net. Je viens d'aboyer ? J'ai baissé les yeux et ai découvert de grosses pattes bien poilus et griffus. Mon regard est ensuite tombé sur mon reflet dans la carrosserie du 4x4 d'Ash. Un loup. Je suis un loup. Un putain de loup noir. Bordel de merde je suis un loup. Putain.

« Wow ! Du calme Hel ! Il faut que tu calmes ! Arrête de t'agiter et de hurler comme ça ! » Il s'est approcher de moi et a posé une main sur ma tête en me gratouillant. « T'es trop mignonne comme ça ! J'avais t'adopter et te mettre un jolie collier ! » J'ai hurlé et ai claqué des dents contre sa main le forçat à reculer.

Je suis un putain de loup Ash ! Je fais comment pour redevenir humaine ? Je ne peux même pas prononcer une formule !

 _Calme toi !_ Je me suis figée net en entendant l'ordre impérial claqué dans ma tête. En face de moi se tient désormais un autre loup beaucoup plus imposant.

 _Sam ? Oh mon dieu ! Je fais quoi ? Je_ ne sais pas quoi faire !

 _Je t'ai dis de te calmer ! Respire._ J'ai obtempéré. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _Quand Leah m'a frappé j'ai du perdre ma concentration et votre magie de meute s'est mélangée à la mienne provoquant une transformation. Pour faire simple je suis un modificateur actuellement_. Le loup a secoué la tête.

 _Manquais plus que ça…_

 _Je sais pas quoi faire ! Comment on redevient humaine ?_

« T'es vraiment choupi quand tu t'énerves Bébé. » J'ai grogné à l'intention d'Ash qui a éclaté de rire. Crétin..

 _Il a été ton amant._

 _Comment tu sais ça toi ? Les loups ne font que communiquer mentalement !_

 _Je suis l'alpha. J'ai accès à tes pensées._

 _Sors de ma tête tout de suite._

 _Je ne peux pas._

 _Alors ne va pas voir ce qui ne te concernes pas._

 _Non. Alors ? Tu aimes ce type ?_

 _C'est pas tes putains d'oignons Uley !_

 _Merde Sam ! C'est pas le moment ! Dis-moi comment me retransformer !_

 _Je vais d'abord fouiller un peu._ J'ai poussé un grognement guttural le mettant eu défis de ne serait-ce essayer

« Hey ! t'énerves pas bébé ! quoique c'est plutôt sexy en fait… »

 _Je jure que si il t'appel encore une fois bébé je lui arrache la gorge._

 _C'est pas ton putain de problème Uley ! Maintenant dis moi vite comment me retransformer avant que ma magie ne contamine celle de Paul._

 _Contamine ?_

 _Je suis une sorcière noire ! La magie de meute est blanche. Inutile de te faire un dessin._

 _Tu parles de ta propre magie comme si c'était quelque chose de mauvais._

 _Ça l'est ! C'est de la magie noire ! Je ne sors pas des petits lapins blancs d'un chapeau ! Je contrôle des forces obscurs et dangereuse et j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je le sais putain ! Je vis avec et on me l'a assez répété. Maintenant sors de ma putain de tête et dis moi comment me retransformer !_

 _Concentre-toi. Visualise ton corps humain et imagine qu'il t'enveloppe comme une nouvelle peau ou un vêtement que tu mets. L'humain recouvre le loup_. Je me suis concentrée et ai senti le changement se faire.

J'ai atterri sur le bitume à quatre pattes pantelante et complètement nue.

« Ash. » En deux secondes il est à côté de moi et me tient les épaules. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux bébé. » Un grognement s'est élevé et j'ai levé la tête pour voir Sam de nouveau humain s'approcher de nous. Il a remis un short en jean et me jette un bout de tissus à la figure. Son t-shirt.. Ash m'a aidé à l'enfiler. Le vêtement est trop grand pour moi et m'arrive au milieu des cuisses mais au moins il couvre ce qu'il faut. Même si je me suis retrouve assailli par l'odeur de l'alpha..

« Ash… Purifie-moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as entendu… »

« C'est hors de question ! » Je lui ai attrapé la bras quand il a voulu s'éloigner.

« Ma magie a souillé celle de Paul. Je ne peux pas lui rendre comme ça et je n'ai aucun pouvoir de purification. Tu dois le faire. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu vas souffrir le martyre et- »

« Juste.. fait le… s'il te plait… » il a passé une main dans ses cheveux et a shooté dans un caillou.

« Et merde ! » Son poing s'est écrasé dans un tronc le traversant. « FAIS CHIER ! »

« Ash… » Il est revenu vers moi et m'a pris par les épaules posant son front contre le mien.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Hel… pardon… » Il a murmuré un enchanté et la douleur est arrivé. Poignante, intense, forte… Je me suis mise à hurler en sentant la pureté envahir mon corps détruire ma noirceur. Ma magie. Moi. Le cri d'Isha m'est parvenu aux oreilles faisant écho au mien.

« ASSEZ ! » Soudain tout a cessé et je me suis effondré dans les bras de quelqu'un mais un autre homme m'en a arraché. « Tu lui as fait quoi Sorcier ? »

« Mage. Pas sorcier. Et c'est pas le moment Sam. Amène-la près de Paul. Vite… elle va bientôt perdre conscience. »

« A..sh.. ? » J'ai tendu la main et mon ami l'a saisi.

« Je suis là bébé… »

« J'ai… mal… »

« Je sais… je sais… concentre toi. Ne t'endors pas. Tu dois faire quelque chose avant. » un autre homme et s'est placé devant moi et on m'a soulevé au niveau de son torse. Je sais quoi faire. J'ai posé les lèvres sur la peau bronzé de l'homme. « C'est bien ma belle. Continu.. tu y es presque. » Un voile noir est tombé devant mes yeux et j'ai perdu connaissance.

* * *

« Eloigne-toi d'elle sorcier ! »

« Pour la dernière fois Sam… mage ! Pas sorcier ! Et non je ne bougerais pas. Elle va avoir besoin de moi à son réveil. » J'ai entendu un grognement guttural et me suis forcée à me réveiller. Mes yeux ont papillonné avant de croisé le regard bleu d'un homme que je connais bien.

«Ash ? » Il m'a souri tendrement et a passé la main sur mon front pour déplacer quelques mèches de cheveux qui y étaient collées.

« Salut bébé. » Nouveau grognement. »

« Ash… je t'ai déjà dit- »

« De ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Mais j'ai pas à t'obéir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où suis-je ? » J'ai voulu me redresser mais une violente douleur m'a traversé le corps me forçant à me rallonger. « J'ai mal. » Ash a soupiré.

« Je sais… je suis désolé… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Je vais déjà faire quelque chose pour tes courbatures… Ne bouge pas. » Il a posé les mains de chaque côté de ma tête et a murmuré un sort que j'ai reconnu comme étant un sort de guérison tout en parcouru mon corps. « C'est mieux ? » Je me suis redressée lentement et ai souri quand je n'ai senti aucune douleur.

« Beaucoup. Merci… » J'ai enfin observé mon entourage et ai remarqué la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce. « Ash… raconte-moi maintenant. » un voile de tristesse est passé devant ses yeux et il a baissé la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Hel… Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »

« de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ash ? Où est mère ? » Une femme s'est approchée de moi. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains foncés en bataille et la peau très pâle.

« Hel.. Tu vas bien ? » Elle a voulu me toucher le bras mais j'ai reculé vivement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Elle s'est figée net et s'est tournée vers mon ami qui a détourné le regard. Un homme s'est approché de moi a son tour. Il est grand, blond et a un regard doré bienveillant. Un vampire ? il a approché la main de mon cou mais j'ai reculé une fois de plus.

« Ne me touche pas vampire ! »

« Doucement elle.. C'est le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il ne va pas te faire de mal. » J'ai hésité un moment avant d'hocher la tête. Le vampire a posé deux doigts contre mon cou puis a déplacé la paume de sa main sur mon front avant de faire passer a lumière d'un stylo dans mes yeux.

« Je ne vois rien d'anormal… » Il s'est tourné vers Ash qui semble vouloir s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil.

« Parce qu'elle va parfaitement bien. » Un type grand et musclé avec un tatouage tribal sur l'épaule lui a soudainement saisi le col et l'a soulevé sans ménagement. J'ai voulu me lever pour intervenir mais la main du docteur s'est posé sur mon épaule me forçant à rester à ma place.

« TU LUI AS FAIT QUOI PUTAIN ? »

« Calme toi loup ! Elle a simplement perdu la mémoire. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pose-moi ! Je vais tout vous expliquer. » L'homme a obtempéré et Ash s'est épousseté en revenant vers moi. Il m'a pris les mains et a plongé mon regard dans le sien. « Ecoute-moi bien… Il y a quelques moi Freya est décédée. » Ma gorge s'est contracté soudainement.

« Q-quoi.. ? »

« Doucement.. je suis désolé de devoir te faire revivre ça une deuxième fois… mais c'est lé vérité.. Elle a été assassinée. Tu es venu ici retrouver ton père et ta demi-sœur, Bella. » Il m'a montré la jeune fille qui était venue me parler. « C'est ici que tu as rencontrer les Cullen tu t'es liée d'amitié avec eux. Pendant ce temps le conseil des anciennes a été assassinée et on a découvert que le coupable n'est autre qu'Aeris. Elle s'est échappée. J'ai été envoyé ici pour assurer ta sécurité. Et tu as découvert une nouvelle capacité, le vampire magique. Tu l'as testé sur un loup-garou pour en soigner un autre le problème est que tu as du faire l'inverse et que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Ta magie a souillé celle du loup et- » certaines pièces se sont mise en place dans ma tête.

« Je t'ai demandé de me purifier… » Il a hoché la tête tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Peut être y cherche-t-il des reproches ou de la colère. Mais il n'en ai rien. Je lui ai demandé de le faire. « Je suis désolée… je ne t'aurais pas demandé ça si il n'y avait pas eu d'autre solution. » Il a effectué un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… » J'ai pris sa joue en coupe et il s'est laissé aller contre ma main.

« je sais… Je suis une sorcière noire. Me purifier a eu des répercussions sur mon organisme d'où mon amnésie. »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » J'ai levé la tête pour croiser le regard brun glacial de l'homme qui a agressé Ash.

« Non. »

« Et ça va durer combien de temps cette connerie ? » un grand vampire s'est laissé tomber à côté de moi et m'a attirer sur ses genoux. Je me suis tendue et il a secoué mes cheveux.

« Je… J'en sais rien. Mais… je peux descendre ? S'il te plait ? » Il a écarté les bras et je suis retournée rapidement contre Ash. « Tu es ? »

« Emmet ! Tu te souviens vraiment pas ? J'ai éclaté pleins de fois à la console ! » un doux rire s'est échappé des lèvres d'une vampire blonde qui est venue se blottir contre le baraqué.

« je crois me souvenir que c'est plutôt elle qui t'a éclaté. Je suis Rosalie. Sa fiancé. Nous étions amies. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Mon dernier souvenir remonte à un thé que j'ai pris avec ma mère. » Elle m'a soui tendrement.

« On reprend alors. Je suis Rosalie et voici Emmett. La petite vampire brune qui s'agite là bas c'est Alice et à côté d'elle son compagnon Jasper. Ensuite tu as ta demi-sœur Bella, la fille de ton père Charlie, et son fiancé Edward. Ils viennent de nous annoncer leur futur mariage. On entame les préparatifs. Puis tu as nos parents adoptif Carlisle le docteur et Esmée sa femme. » Elle m'a désigné tour à tour les personnes qu'elle m'a présenté et tous m'ont souri sans exception. « Là c'est Jacob Black. »

« Un modificateur ? » L'intéressé m'a souri.

« Exactement. C'est lui que tu as soigné ainsi que Paul Lahote qui se trouve à côté. »

« Je vois. Et le type qui semble vouloir m'arracher les tripes ? » elle a offert un regard mauvais au type en question avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Sam Uley. L'alpha de la meute. » J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de l'homme.

« Je t'ai piqué ton gouter dans une autre vie ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux juste savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'observe avec autant de haine. » Il ne m'a pas répondu et s'est éloigné. Un long frisson m'alors parcouru et mes os se sont glacés. Toutes sensations de sécurité m'a immédiatement quitté comme si seul cet homme me l'apporter. Ma respiration s'est boqué dans ma gorge avant de devenir saccadée et mon cœur s'est mis à battre beaucoup trop vite tendis que je me suis mise à trembler violement. En un millième de seconde Carlisle se retrouve en face de moi.

« Hel ? Hel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Ash a tenté de me serrer contre lui mais je l'ai repoussé violement avant de me lever. « Hel ? Docteur qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« On dirait une crise de panique ! Hel calme toi il faut que tu t'assois tu vas te blesser ? »

« Où est-il ? »

« Où est qui ? » il a voulu me prendre la bras mais je l'ai évité et me suis mise à ouvrir toutes les portes que j'ai trouvé.

« Où est-il ? Non non non.. » Quelqu'un d'autre a voulu m'attraper mais j'ai hurlé. Mon dos a rencontré un mur et je me suis laissée glisser contre lui pour me recroqueviller. « Non.. pas seule. Pas encore… » Ash s'est agenouillé devant moi et a voulu me toucher le bras. « ME TOUCHE PAS ! » J'ai froid… si froid…

« Hel.. c'est moi Ash… je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

« Non… non j'ai peur.. il est où ? »

« Qui Hel ? De qui tu parles ? »

« Isha… » Il s'est figé net et s'est redressé d'un coup me laissant tremblante au sol.

« Par pitié dîtes moi que quelqu'un l'a vu. » Des ''non'' me sont parvenus aux oreilles et j'ai laissé échapper un sanglot.

« Il es parti… »

« Hel… »

« IL EST PARTI ! »

* * *

Ash

* * *

J'observe Hel. Elle ne ressemble plus à la jeune femme forte que j'ai toujours connu. Non… cette femme recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurante n'est pas ma Hel. Ce n'est qu'une âme perdue et brisée.

« Ash ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Je me suis retourné vers Bella, sa sœur qui semble inquiète. Non. Tous sont inquiet.

« C'est plus grave que je ne le croyais… Elle n'a pas seulement perdu la mémoire… mais elle a aussi perdue sa magie… Et par conséquent Isha… » J'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras mais elle a reculé en hurlant se cognant au passage contre le mur. « Elle est complétement hystérique… »

« P-pourquoi ? »

« Isha.. Elle n'a plus Isha.. » La sorcière scande le nom de son ancien familier comme une prière pour le ramener.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? je dois avoir des calmant quelque part.. » J'ai regardé le docteur.

« on peut commencé par ça… mais elle ne se calmera pas tant qu'Isha ne sera pas là. » Emmett s'est approché à son tour mais s'est stoppé net quand les cris d'Hel ont redoublé d'intensité.

« Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? »

« En même temps que sa mémoire et ses pouvoirs… En attendant elle est aussi vulnérable et fragile qu'une humaine… » Carlisle est revenu à ce moment là avec une seringue.

« J'ai le calmant… Tenez là. » Quand nous avons essayé de la toucher elle a poussé un nouveau hurlement et s'est mise à s'agiter. « on arrivera pas à la métriser sans la blesser… Je ne comprends pas. Elle était calme tout à l'heure. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la disparition de son familier ? » J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte immédiatement… à moins que… » Je me suis tourné vers Sam.

« Quoi ? »

« t'étais à côté d'elle tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais et ? »

« Et elle a commencé à paniquer quand tu t'es éloigné. »

« J'vois pas le rapport. »

« Crétin.. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » J'ai soupiré.

« Approche la. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Ecoute mon pote ! Je suis pas d'humeur à discuter alors tu vas aller à côté d'elle lui faire un putain de câlin et tu vas pas me faire chier ! » Il a grogné et j'ai fait apparaitre une dague dans ma main. « Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort. »

« Je m'approche d'elle mais hors de question que je l'a touche. »

« fais ce que tu veux. » Après un dernier regard mauvais il s'est décollé du comptoir et s'est avancé vers la force tremblante au sol qui fut autrefois mon amie.

« J'espère que je ne me trompe pas… » Le loup s'est agenouillé devant elle sans qu'elle ne se mette à hurler ou ne tente de partir en courant. « Hel lève la tête. »

« Non… Isha… »

« Lève la tête Hely tu peux le faire. » Lentement elle a obéis et son regard a croisé celui du loup. D'un seul coup elle s'est jeté contre lui et s'est mise à sangloter contre son torse. Am est resté stupéfait un temps avant de poser une main sur sa tête et de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ash tu m'explique ? » Je me suis tourné vers Bella en souriant.

« En vrai je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ça a marché mais ça doit avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il se soit imprégner d'elle. » Le loup a grogné. « C'est pas le moment ! Elle a pas pu te lancer un sort d'amour ou d'attirance parce que c'est de la magie blanche ! Et il n'existe aucun sort qui ne puisse déclencher une impression alors arrête d'être con et rend-toi à l'évidence ! Tu t'es imprégné d'une sorcière. » Quand il a arrêté de grogné je me suis de nouveau tourné vers Bella. « L'autre option serait parce que son loup ressemble beaucoup à Isha sous sa forme canine alors elle l'identifie à la sécurité. »

« Toutes les sorcières réagissent comme ça à la perte de leur familier ? » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Non. Elles sont simplement triste. Mais aucune n'avait de lien aussi fort que celui qui lie Hel et Isha. » J'ai regardé mon amie désormais endormie dans les bras du loup. Lentement, pour ne pas la réveiller, je me suis approcher d'eux et ai passé un doigt sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme. « Je déteste la voir ainsi… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Rien du tout à part attendre docteur… »

« Combien de temps ? » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Quelques jours ? semaines ? Mois ? On n'en sait rien… Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant.. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle doit rester avec Sam… »

« Il se passerait quoi si je veux pas la garder ? » J'ai soupiré en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Je ne serait pas étonné qu'elle finisse par se suicider. » Le loup a froncé les sourcils et ça m'a rassuré de voir que l'idée de sa mort lui déplais.

« Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? »

« rapport à son passé sans Isha je suppose. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'elle devienne ainsi quand il n'est pas là. » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter ça… »

* * *

Hel

* * *

J'ai ouvert lentement les yeux dans un environnement totalement inconnu.

« T'es réveillée. » J'ai tourné la tête pour voir un homme assis dans une chaise à côté de mon lit.

« Sam.. C'est ça ? » Il a hoché la tête. « Où suis-je ? »

« Chez moi. En sécurité. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« T'as perdu t'es pouvoir et ton familier et t'as fait une crise de panique. On t'a amené ici au calme et on se relaye pour assurer ta sécurité. » J'ai baissé les yeux sur mes mains. Je ne sens plus le bourdonnement familier de magie au fond de moi. Et Isha.. Mes yeux se sont remplis de larme. « Tu vas pas recommencer à pleurer ! Ton pote a dit qu'il allait revenir avec ta magie alors arrête de chialer. » J'ai ravalé mes larmes et me suis tournée vivement vers lui.

« on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? T'es pas obligé d'être aussi odieux je te signal ! » La porte s'est ouverte à ce moment là laissant entrer Ash.

« On dirait bien que j'arrive à point nommé. Sam on ne tue pas Hel on l'a protège. Hel on n'énerve pas le loup. Il est suffisamment à fleur de peau. » J'ai enfin remarqué l'état de mon ami. Il semble se déplacer difficilement et a des cernes sous les yeux.

« Ash ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien. Je suis crevé. J'ai du placer des sorts autour de la maison pour la protéger au cas où Aeris se pointerait maintenant. »

« Tu devrais te reposer. » J'ai tapoté la place libre à côté de moi sur le lit mais il a secoué la tête.

« Pas cette fois bébé. Le loup me tuerait. » J'ai froncé les sourcils mais ai choisi de ne pas le questionner. Il s'est laissé tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant et m'a dévisagé.

« Quoi ? »

« ça fait bizarre. »

« De ? »

« Te savoir faible... Je t'ai toujours connu forte. Au couvent tout le monde te craignait. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix... elles m'auraient tué sinon... » Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi même. « J'ai peur... Mon pouvoir était ce qui me gardait en vie. C'est lui qui me permet d'exister encore aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai plus Isha. Sans lui je me serais sûrement suicider depuis longtemps... a quoi bon vivre dans un monde qui ne veut pas de toi ! »

« Hel... »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Les autres espèces de cette planète haïssent les sorcières. Personne ne veut de nous. Les hommes nous ont donné la chasse, les modificateurs nous ont massacré et les vampires nous ont utilisé comme repas pour notre puissance s'accaparant nos pouvoirs ! Les sorcières ne restent pas qu'entre elle par plaisir. Elles n'ont pas le choix pour survivre ! Et me voilà née sorcière noire. Haïs par mes propres sœurs. Rejetée par mes paires. Ce jour là si Isha n'était pas arrivé... »

« Je sais... N'en parle pas... S'il te plaît... Sans Isha je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré... J'aurais aimé être là dès le début. Pour les empêcher de te faire ce qu'elles t'ont fait... » J'ai secoué la tête laissant mes cheveux tomber sur mon visage.

« Et voilà que je perds mes pouvoirs et mes souvenirs... J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau cette petite fille allongée dans la neige... Pour la première fois depuis ce jour là j'ai peur de mourir... » Le silence s'est fait et j'ai remercié Ash pour ça. Il me connaît. Il s'est que je me suis toujours débrouillée seule et qu'il n'a pas besoin de me rassurer.

« Je vais y aller. Les Cullen m'ont proposé une chambre pour que je me repose. Sam va s'occuper de toi. » Il s'est tourné vers le loup. « Prend soin d'elle s'il te plait. » Le loup a hoché la tête et mon ami est parti non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front. Une fois la porte fermé Sam s'est penché sur moi et a passé un doigt à l'endroit où les lèvres d'Ash m'ont touché.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Un silence gênant s'est installé avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « il s'est passé quoi dans la neige ? » J'ai ouvert la bouche pour l'envoyer chier mais mon regard à croisé la sien. Il n'y a aucune trace de haine ou de curiosité. Seulement du sérieux. Il me regarde intensément souhaitant réellement connaitre la réponse. Comme si c'était la chose la plus importante. Alors j'ai ravalé ma répartie et ai laissé dérivé mon regard vers le vide replongeant dans mes souvenirs les plus douloureux. Peut être est-il temps que j'en parle…


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Et c'est aprti pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'annonce tout de suite que les chapitres vont sûrement sortir moins régulièrement étant donné que j'ai deux mémoires à écrire (Ô joie...). Mais je n'abandonne pas l'histoire ! Pas du tout !_  
 _Dans cce chapitre on en apprend enfin pus sur l'enfance de Hel au couvent et sa rencontre avec Isha. J'espère que ce que j'en ai fait vous plaira et ne sera pas décevante !_  
 _Bonne lecture,_  
 _Linnarra._

 _Crazy Neko-san : Oui je trouve qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle perde ses pouvoirs et Isha pour avancer. Parce que quelques part il était un obscle dans sa relation avec Sam. Si un modificateur est tout ce dont son âme soeur a besoin alors elle n'avait pas besoin de Sam vu qu'elle avait Isha pour la protéger et la rassurer. Mais maintenant elle est seule et elle ne peut plus compter ni sur sa magie ni sur son familier. Elle va devoir apprendre à faire confiance aux autres. Et puis elle devenait trop pissanteje ne voulait pas en faire une mary sue...ç'aurait été trop facil et ennuyant. Donc notre petite Hel va devoir rapprendre beaucoup de choses ! En tout cas j'espère que le passé de Hel va te plaire ! (depuis le temps que tu attends !) Bonne lecture 3_

 _Laureskellington : Bienvenu à toi dans mon antre de folie ! J'espère que tu sauras garder ta santé mentale ! Plus sérieusement merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. J'espèr pouvoir continuer de te passioner ! (j'ai la préssion maintenant !) Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

 **Chaptre 10**

Il était une fois une enfant...

Le silence s'est fait dans la pièce et il n'a pas tenté de me forcer à parler. Je l'en remercie. J'ai laissé mon regard se perdre dans le vague un instant avant de reporter mon attention sur lui tout en rassemblant mon courage. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis lancée.

« Quand… quand j'étais petite les sorcières du couvent… » J'ai laissé échappé un rire nerveux. « Elles ne me traitaient pas bien. Je veux dire… Quand ma mère avait le dos tourné certaines s'amusaient à tester des sorts ou des potions sur moi. Parfois c'était même de la violence physique. J'étais une petite sorcière noire, fille d'un inconnu et incapable d'user ou de comprendre sa magie. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre… Personne ne pouvait m'enseigner ma magie. Pas même ma mère. Elle a bien essayé mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le fonctionnement de la magie blanche et de la magie noir est trop différent. »

« Tu étais battues ? » J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien en hochant la tête lentement. Et puis j'ai relevé les manches de mon pull, de nombreuses petites cicatrices courent le long de mes bras. Le loup s'est approché et a saisi mon poignet délicatement pour observer ma peau. Il a passé un doigt sur une cicatrices un peu plus grande que les autres et a laissé échapper un grognement.

« J'en ai un peu partout… »

« Ta mère ne faisait rien ? » J'ai baissé les yeux et ai secoué la tête.

« Comment aurait-elle pu ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle s'en rendait compte ! Et puis je ne lui en parlais pas. Elle était la sorcière aux visions. Son travail était immense et extrêmement important pour le couvent. Rien ne devait ébranler sa concentration. » Il a secoué la tête mais n'a pas commenté.

« Et la neige ? » Je l'ai dévisagé un moment en cherchant mes mots. Mes poings se sont serrés sur les draps tandis qu'un voile de panique est monté en moi. « Hey respire ! Nous refait pas le coup de la crise de panique. » Je me suis mordue la lèvre et me suis forcée à me calmer. J'ai réussi à continué mais d'une voix plus tremblante.

« Un.. un jour… c'était en hiver comme tu dois t'en douter… Mère m'avait demandé d'aller chercher des herbes dans la forêt. Pour une infusion. J'avais 6 ans. J'aimais bien la forêt. Les autres sorcières n'y allait pas souvent et je pouvais y être seule… en sécurité. C'était tellement calme… et ce jour là ça l'était beaucoup trop. Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Je voulais m'échapper du couvent. Fuir un moment. » J'ai du faire une pause avant de reprendre et Sam s'est assis à côté de moi sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur mon bras.

« Respire. » J'ai hoché la tête.

« C'était une période où les brimades s'étaient calmées. Toutes les sorcières me laissaient tranquille et je les trouvais très fatiguée voir malade. J'aurais du me douter que ça cachait quelque chose… Il n'y a eu qu'un bruit… un craquement. Et… il est arrivé… » J'ai dégagé mon bras de la main de Sam et me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même.

« Hel ? » Il m'a secoué l'épaule. « Qui est arrivé ? »

« Le Barghest. » Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure brisé. « J'avais si peur… Je ne sais pas comment elles ont réussi à l'invoquer sans devenir folle. Tout le couvent a du le faire ensemble. C'est un acte de magie noir… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est… un spectre de chien… on les appelle aussi chien de l'enfer… Ils sont extrêmement dangereux et meurtrier. Presque incontrôlable… Il.. ses crocs… j'ai eu mal. Si mal. J'étais trop petite pour fuir. Je ne pouvais pas. Il… » J'ai du me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Les souvenirs sont beaucoup trop intenses et douloureux. Au lieu de ça j'ai retiré mon pull me retrouvant en débardeur. Une immense cicatrice entoure mon biceps en une ligne discontinue et striée. J'ai soulevé le bas du débardeur pour révéler mon ventre où une autre cicatrice tout aussi immonde me traverse l'abdomen. « Il m'a d'abord attrapé la cheville et m'a trainé dans la neige… je criais tellement… Et puis il m'a arraché un bras. Comme ça… d'un simple coup de mâchoire. » J'ai laissé échapper un rire nerveux. « Quand il a commencé à m'ouvrir le ventre j'ai vraiment vu la fin. Et puis d'un seul coup il s'est enfui me laissant seule et brisée dans la neige… me vidant de mon sang… alors j'ai attendu que la mort vienne… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Je n'étais qu'un bébé sorcière brisée, incapable d'user de magie, a moitié morte. Personne n'aurait trouver mon corps. La neige l'aurait recouvert jusqu'au printemps. Elles devaient compter sur ça… » La mâchoire de Sam s'est contracté mais il n'a rien dit. « Et puis d'un coup il était là. » cette fois c'est un sourire bienveillant qui a trouvé son chemin sur mes lèvres. « Comme une apparition. C'est lui qui l'avait fait fuir. Il se tenait bien droit au dessus de moi et m'observait calmement. J'ai cru que c'était la mort venu me chercher. Il était si grand et moi si petite. J'étais brisée et il se dressait dans toute sa splendeur. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je l'observais aussi. Il a juste tendu une griffe vers moi et j'ai trouvé la force de lever la main pour la saisir. Ce fut… comme si tout autour de moi s'effondrait. Comme si le monde… tel que je l'avais toujours connu était bien plus que ça et qu'on retirait enfin le voile qui m'empêchait de voir. Mon corps s'est régénéré de lui-même ne laissant plus que les cicatrices. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et j'ai compris deux choses. Il n'était pas la mort, ce serait moi et plus jamais je ne serais seule. Plus jamais je n'aurais froid dans la neige. »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Isha. » J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. « Tout a changé ce jour là. J'ai cessé d'être une enfant. Je voyais la mort dans mon reflet tous les matins. J'ai appris la magie seule et Isha empêchait quiconque de m'approcher. Je suis devenue une nécromancienne crainte de tous. La forme de magie la plus noire qui soit. J'ai appris l'art de contrôler la mort. De la plier à ma volonté. Je me suis créée mon monde. Et puis il s'est effondré… Mère est morte, j'ai du fuir, Aeris a touché à la magie noire devenant folle et avide de pouvoir et je viens de perdre mes souvenirs et ma magie… mais plus important j'ai perdu Isha… Sam.. Je ne suis rien sans lui… J'ai peur. »

« Comment peut-on faire ça a une enfant… » il secoué la tête. « Et dire que j'ai été odieux avec toi… »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas… »

« Je l'ai fait.. Tu t'en souviendras. »

« Peut importe. Tout ce que tu as fait ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elles ont fait. » Il a laissé un silence confortable s'installer avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Est-ce que tu sais lancer un sort d'amour ? » J'ai incliné la tête sur le côté.

« Un sort d'amour ? »

« Oui. » Ce fut plus fort que moi. J'ai éclaté de rire

« Par Caïn non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est de la magie blanche, extrêmement blanche. Très puissante et instable. J'en suis incapable. En fait je ne connais aucune sorcière qui en soit capable. Il y avait bien Talya qui maitrisait un sort la rendant irrésistible mais il ne provoquait pas l'amour. Juste du désir. Et il ne durait pas longtemps. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'un sort d'amour ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à galérer pour mettre une femme dans son lit. » Il a émit une grimace.

« Je n'en désir qu'une. »

« Et elle ne veut pas de toi ? »

« Je penses qu'elle ne voudra plus de moi. Je n'ai pas été… correct avec elle. »

« C'est une habitude chez toi d'être incorrect avec les gens ? » Il a grogné.

« Elle a toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr. Je l'ai jugé sans même la connaître. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre qui elle était ni pourquoi parce que je voulais qu'elle soit une autre. » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Si tu as merdé, tu as merdé. Mas si tu ne fais rien alors tu merde encore plus. » Il m'a lancé un regard en coin.

« Je ne peux rien faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'est pas là pour le moment. »

« Elle revient quand ? »

« Bientôt… j'espère. On a pas de date précise. »

« Alors tu vas devoir attendre. Et prier pour qu'elle ne trouve pas quelqu'un d'autre entre temps. »

« C'est mon imprégnée. »

« C'est une louve ? »

« Non. »

« Alors elle peut parfaitement trouver quelqu'un d'autre si elle n'a pas accepter votre lien. » Il a poussé un grognement. « Arrête ça ! C'est inquiétant. »

« Mmh. » un violent frisson m'a parcouru et il m'a tendu mon pull.

« Merci. Fichu corps humain… »

« Les sorcières sont vraiment plus résistantes ? »

« Pas autant qu'un vampire ou qu'un modificateur mais oui. Beaucoup plus qu'un humain. En fait certaines sorcières et certains mage peuvent également avoir la force ou la rapidité d'un vampire. Comme Ash. »

« Ton ami… on ne l'entend pas se déplacer. »

« C'est un silencieux. Sa magie supprime naturellement le bruit autour de lui. Personne ne l'entend arriver. C'est pour ça qu'il est un excellent assassin. En fait c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien quand mon pouvoir a commencé à augmenter le conseil a paniqué alors ils l'ont envoyé pour me tuer. Sauf que je l'ai senti venir. »

« Mais personne ne l'entend. »

« Je n'ai pas dit entendu. J'ai dit senti. Je suis une sorcière de la mort. Et lui un assassin, un donneur de mort. Je sens toujours sa présence. Son aura meurtrière me parle si tu veux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas tué ? » J'ai éclaté de rire.

« Isha lui a mis une raclé. Pendant un mois il a essayé tous les jours mais à chaque fois Isha l'a mis au tapis. C'est devenu un jeu. Et rapidement je me suis mise à le soigner quand il était trop amoché. On est devenu ami par la force des choses. »

« Vous êtes proche. »

« Oui. Beaucoup. »

« A quel point ? » J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Curieux petit loup ? »

« Je fais la conversation. » J'ai pouffé.

« On a eu une liaison pendant plusieurs années. Elle a cessé il y a peu si j'en crois les derniers évènement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien j'ai perdu la mémoire donc il est difficile pour moi de me repérer dans le temps mais… on a mis fin à notre relation peu avant la mort de mère je crois. Si je calcule bien. »

« Pourquoi ? » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« On en avait plus besoin je suppose. Il n'y a jamais eu vraiment d'amour entre nous. Plutôt une forte affection et un grand respect mutuel. »

« Je vois.. »

« Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Tu me connais bien ? »

« Pas plus que ça non. »

« Quelle était notre relation ? Et celle que j'avais avec les autres ? Je déteste ne pas savoir… » Il a soupiré et est retourné s'asseoir dans son fauteuil tout en réfléchissant.

« Et bien… Je ne peux te rapporter que ce dont j'ai été témoin. »

« Mmh. Ça suffira. »

« Nous n'avions pas une bonne relation. » J'ai ri. « Pour ton père je ne sais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec. Tu avais l'air proche de ta sœur. Vous aviez l'air de vous faire confiance. Sûrement parce que tu semblais respecter ses choix et ne tentais pas de la dissuader. »

« De quoi ? »

« Devenir un vampire. »

« Oh. Pourquoi aurais-je essayé de l'en dissuader ? Son compagnon est un vampire si elle veut finir avec lui elle n'a pas le choix. Et puis je ne suis que sa demi-soeur qu'elle ne connait pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de la juger. »

« Elle va devenir un monstre. »

« Non. Un monstre est un individu ou une réature dont l'apparence ou le comportement surprend par son écart avec les normes d'une société. Les sorcières qui m'ont battu sont des monstres. Un vampire n'est pas forcément un monstre. Il peut l'être comme il peut ne pas l'être. Tout comme un modificateur. Et ne me grogne pas dessus. J'ai déjà entendu parler de modificateur devenu carnivore ou usant de leurs capacité pour s'attaquer à d'autres. » Il a grogné et a changé de sujet.

« Tu étais proche des Cullens. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je pense que tu ne le savais pas toi même. L'armoire a glace et toi étiez complice et tu avais une bonne entente avec la blondinette, je vous ai déjà aperçu plusieurs fois en ville faire du shopping ensemble. La femme du docteur avait l'air de se comporter de manière très maternelle avec toi. » J'ai hoché le tête. Je me suis donc fait des amis... « Par rapport au loup... Tu as sauvé la vie de Seth il y a peu alors il t'adule au grand désespoir des autres. Jacob t'aime bien aussi, il te considère comme une bonne amie. Pour les autres... »

« Je suis une sorcière. »

« Oui. » J'ai reporté mon attention vers la fenêtre et une vague de fatigue m'a traversé. « Tu devrais dormir. Ça aidera peut être. »

« Sûrement… »

* * *

Deux mois ont passé sans que mon état ne s'améliore. Mes crises de paniques se sont faites de plus en plus rare et je me suis habituée peu à peu à vivre sans ma magie. Sans Isha. Etonnement Sam m'y a beaucoup aidé et j'ai habité chez lui les premières semaines. Apparemment sa présence éloigne mes crises mais personnes n'a su m'expliquer pourquoi. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai attrapé un rhume et ai du supplier Ash de me concocter un remède. L'imbécile s'amusait trop de me voir éternuer et perdre ma voix…

Quand j'ai pu enfin m'éloigner de Sam sans me mettre à hurler et pleurer je suis retournée vivre chez mon père que j'ai rencontré pour la seconde fois. Bella lui a raconté que j'avais du retourner au couvent en urgence pour gérer un problème d'héritage. Heureusement il n'a pas posé beaucoup de question même si il n'a pas caché son inquiétude. J'ai du faire semblant de le connaitre et ma sœur m'y a beaucoup aidé. En fait j'ai passé les deux derniers mois à réapprendre à connaitre tout le monde tout en organisant le mariage de ma sœur.

J'ai découvert Alice, toujours enjouée, Jasper, un peu réservé mais extrêmement intelligent, Rosalie, froide et douce… Tous m'ont aidé à m'habituer à mon corps humain mais je vois l'inquiétude grandir de jour en jour dans le regard de Carlisle. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis allée le voir dans son bureau. Le mariage aura lieu le lendemain et la maison est en effervescence si bien qu'il s'y est retiré pour avoir un peu de calme.

« Carlisle ? » J'ai toqué à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sur. » J'ai ouvert la porte et me suis assise en face de lui. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Désolé de te déranger mais.. dis-moi. » Il a levé la tête de ses documents en haussant un sourcil.

« Te dire quoi ? » J'ai soupiré.

« Carlisle… Je n'ai peut être plus de pouvoir mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose. »

« D'accord… Je suis inquiet. Tu as perdu la mémoire depuis deux mois et nous n'avons enregistré aucunes amélioration. »

« C'est mauvais signe ? » Il a hoché la tête doucement.

« Oui. On n'écarte pas le fait que tu puisse tout retrouver du jour au lendemain mais ça ne pourrait jamais revenir… Tu es une sorcière, je garde espoir que ça fonctionne différemment pour toi mais… »

« Il n'y a aucune garantie… »

« Oui. »

« Ma perte de mémoire est du à la perte de ma magie. Elle devrait revenir en même temps. »

« Mais dans combien de temps ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Mon corps a été entièrement purifié. Je suppose que tout reviendra quand j'aurais évacué cette pureté.. »

« Ce ne sont toujours que des hypothèses. »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai Carlisle. » Il s'est levé et s'est appuyé sur la tranche de son bureau en face de moi tout en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Je sais. Garde espoir. » La porte s'est ouverte a la volé me faisant sursauter et Alice est entrée en gloussant.

« Je te l'arrache Carlisle ! Il est temps de faire les essayage de robe ! » Elle m'a pris la main et m'a tiré hors de la pièce.

* * *

La robe qu'elle m'a choisit est lavande pale et longue. Tout en légèreté. Je me suis admirée dans la glace avant de laisser la place à Rosalie qui porte une robe dans les même tons avec plus de gris. Un bras a encerclé ma taille et j'ai sursauté.

« Ash ! » Il a ri dans mon dos et je me suis laissée aller contre lui.

« Je ne me lasserais jamais de te surprendre. »

« ça ne m'amuse pas ! »

« Moi si. Tu es magnifique comme ça. »

« Merci. »

« Change toi. On va marcher un peu. » J'ai hoché la tête et suis allée retirer la robe pour remettre un jean et un T-shirt. Je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin en train d'observer les décors de la cérémonie.

« Ash ? » Il s'est tourné vers moi en souriant et j'ai noté la disparition presque total de ses runes. Il faiblit… et je ne peux rien faire…

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot ! »

« Alice est Rosalie ont presque tout géré. »

« Mais tu as aidé ! »

« Mmh. » Il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai saisi.

« Allez vient marcher un peu. » Il m'a tiré vers la forêt et nous avons marché un moment profitant du calme des lieux.

« J'ai peur. »

« Je sais… Je te protégerais. »

« Je ne parle pas d'Aeris. J'ai peur de rester humaine. »

« ça n'arrivera pas. »

« C'est une possibilité et tu le sais. »

« Oui. Mais pas à toi. Tu es trop têtue et puissante pour ça. Tu es la sorcière armée de mort. »

« Etais. »

« Es. Tu l'es toujours. Et tu le seras toujours. Ta magie va revenir. Je trouverais un moyen. » Je me suis appuyée conte son épaule.

« Merci. »

« Comment va Sam ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

« Il m'a aidé à me calmer et ne plus paniquer. »

« Je sais. Je l'en remercie. »

« Ash… Pourquoi lui ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Comme quand je suis avec.. »

« Isha. Je ne sais pas… enfin si. Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

« J'accepte. » Un bruissement m'a fait redressé la tête et Ash a laché ma main.

« Je vous laisse. » Il s'est tourné vers un bosquet duquel un immense loup noir a émergé. « Ramène la. Ne la laisse surtout pas seule. » Le loup a hoché la tête et mon ami est partie.

« Bonjour Sam. » Il s'est approché de moi et a poussé ma jambe du bout du museau m'incitant à marcher. J'ai obéis et il s'est placé à côté de moi. Ça fait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Avec le mariage et mes propres inquiétudes je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller à la réserve. « Tu vas bien ? » Il a éternué et j'ai souri. « Contente de l'apprendre. Tu seras là demain ? » Un grognement. « Tu ne veux toujours pas accepter ce mariage hein ? » Nous arrivé au bord d'une falaise et je me suis assise en laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide. La mer s'étend en face de moi et le parfum d'iode m'emplit les narines. Le loup s'est allongé à côté de moi et a semblé s'endormir. « Pas de nouvelles de ton imprégnée ? » Il a secoué la tête imperceptiblement en gémissant. Puis il a donné un coup sur ma hanche et s'est allongé sur le flanc. Comprenant le message j'ai passé une main dans sa fourrure épaisse et douce. « Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Tu m'as supporté pendant un mois malgré mes nombreuses crises de paniques. Et tu n'as jamais flanché. »

* * *

 _Je suis seule. Assise dans le salon. Le salon ? Non un salon. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Ce n'est pas la maison. Isha. ISHA ! J'ai peur. Je suis seule revient !_

 _On me saisit les épaules et on me secoue. Non. J'ai peur. Pitié. Je ne veux pas être seule. Pitié._

 _« Hel ! Calme toi ! HEL ! » Non je ne veux pas. Je veux Isha ! « HEL ! C'est moi Sam ouvre les yeux ! » Mon regard plonge dans celui brun et rassurant d'un homme._

 _« S-Sam ? »_

 _« Oui. C'est moi. » Il m'attire contre lui et je me mets à pleurer dans son t-shirt. « Merde.. ça fait deux semaines.. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal comme ça… » il prend un de mes poignets et me le présente. Mon bras est couvert de trace de griffures et le sang perle lentement. « Il faut que tu arrêtes. »_

 _« Tu étais partie. »_

 _« Je sais… Je suis désolé. Calme toi. »_

* * *

« Je réalise que ça n'a pas du être facile… Alors merci. Pour tout. » Il a gémi et s'est enroulé autour de moi. J'ai appuyé mon dos contre son flanc et me suis laissée aller contre lui. Je ne suis pas seule. « Je ne comprends toujours pas tout mais je sais que sans toi je ne serais plus là. Tu as été ce don j'avais besoin. » Il a poussé un autre gémissement suivi d'un renâclement. « Merci Sam. Vraiment. » J'ai laissé un nouveau silence s'installer et nous avons observé l'horizon. « Je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres… » Il a levé la tête vers moi. « J'ai peur Sam. Je ne sens pas mes pouvoirs. Je ne sens plus Isha… Je crois qu'ils ne reviendront pas... Peut être que je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais… Peut être que c'était prévu ainsi depuis longtemps. » Il a rien dit cette fois et s'est contenté de se rallonger. « Peut être qu'il est temps que j'apprenne à vivre sans ma magie. Comme une humaine. Trouver un travaille... un foyer… » Mon téléphone a vibré à ce moment là. Un message de Bella.

 _"Hey ! Tu rentres quand ? Le repas va être servi." J_ 'ai observé mon écran un moment. Oui... peut être qu'il est temps que je passe à autre chose.


End file.
